


Impulse 冲动

by bukeaijun



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Frigga, BAMF Loki, BDSM, D/s, Dom!Loki, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Loki Discovers the Internet, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Has Issues, Loki-centric, M/M, Smut, Sub!Tony, Tony Has Issues, glorified dubcon, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukeaijun/pseuds/bukeaijun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在两次控制世界未遂之后，Loki发现了一个新的攻略对象。那会是谁？Tony Stark。这一次，Thor和其他复仇者们不会阻止他。</p><p>当然会有重重障碍，但是他最大的问题是Anthony本身，以及Loki自身的恶魔。</p><p>【这个故事并不在描述一个健康的交往，请不要在你现实交往中尝试参考它作为指导。如果有人像文中的Loki一样对待你，请立刻把他或她像丢石头一样甩掉，并且再也别和他们讲话。】</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 瞬间 The Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Impulse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573940) by [iswyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iswyn/pseuds/iswyn). 



他简直数不清有多少次他被人说他的冲动有一天会为他带来恶果。说真的，在过去的几个世纪里，他已经亲口尝了无数次了。在一般情况下，Loki是严苛并且小心翼翼的。他在实行一个计划前要策划数月，有时是好几年。但有时他只是单纯地不想停下来，所以会在脑子一时发热的情况下思考事情并且追逐任何煽动得起他激情的东西。不用说，All Father从来不认可他这样。如果说，Thor因为太渴望战斗而不能够成为合适的王者，那么Loki就是因为太容易走向极端而不能只做他想做的。如果，Loki愿意逻辑性地考虑那些事实，也许会找到一个更好的理由来破坏加冕仪式。可惜，Loki更乐意在小动作上加以逻辑——比如美酒和诗歌。逻辑似乎因为滥用而变得廉价了。

那个凡人似乎同意这一点。他在Loki面前出现，不乞求他放弃，也没有大谈他行为的逻辑性，更没有呼吁Loki展现点真善美出来（大约是人性？哈。）不，用他自己的话来说，他是来威胁的。可惜和他的意愿完全相反，Loki恰恰陶醉其中。那是个令人印象深刻的争论。Loki推测那个小凡人花了相当多时间练习。他阅历丰富并且技巧熟练。当然，这边所说的“阅历”即使和一个阿斯加德的小孩子相比较，也显得太少了。

Loki心想着，如果那个凡人能活1000年，他的辩论技巧能到什么程度？这真是个有趣的想法。

对于那个凡人对即将到来的审判的断言，Loki连一秒钟都没有相信过那会是真的。Loki所选的道路不可能是错的。这是他唯一的道路。它必须是对的。

然而那个凡人小家伙的见解是合理的。那个“Hulk”似乎是个强大得可怕的生物。它完全超越了肉体凡胎。他希望永远也不要和它对战。

虽然他认为他的魔法会更胜一筹。

是的。尽管那是Hulk，但是他还有他的法杖和一整支外星人军队。它们不是最让人印象深刻的那种外星人，但是它们有着令人印象深刻的数量。况且它们是可怕而丑陋的。他在孩提时代就明白了，有时候一个战士能拥有的最大优势就是外形。

这个威胁他的凡人一定也从他自身的经验中了解到了这一点。他所表现出的一切都在尖叫出他的自我意识。他知道他的每一个举动、他说的每一句话都是在针对Loki——要让所有注意力都集中于他的自大步伐、表明他们所在的地方属于他的随意态度——那个殷勤的劝酒则是更加明确地宣布了主权。这些都是为了展现出一个独特的外形。于是再一次的，Loki出于本能地陶醉其中——不，是出于知识——那种几乎从孩提时代就获得的知识。

这个凡人以喝酒为借口戴上了某种珠宝*的行为，让Loki觉得这个特别的凡人可能能够在今天的经历中活下来。不知怎的，他心里的某一部分希望他所想的能够成真。

那个家伙在对抗他，所以Loki必须借助于法杖。鉴于他的科学技能和战斗技术都相当有价值，仅仅是把他扔走会显得太过浪费。如果鹰眼没有夸大事实的话，这个特别的凡人在被法杖驯服之后，可能会是他们队伍中最有用的。

虽然Loki对这个小凡人在没有被法杖控制的情况下会如何反应更加感兴趣。当他张开他的嘴唇，他又会说些什么毫无用处的话？他看起来就是不能把它们闭上。这个习惯对Loki来说相当有价值，在......法杖失效时，这真是相当令人恼火。

在这个离奇的对话中消磨的时间越多，Loki就越想拥有这个凡人。嗯，是出于纯粹的逻辑性的原因，他保证。那些原因与那个笑得贱兮兮的嘴毫无关系，和Loki想对那张笑得贱兮兮的嘴做的什么背德的事就更加没有关系了。

然后那个凡人质疑了他的男子气概。性能失常？对于这个似乎没有别的理解方式。Loki的男子气概被几乎所有人质疑——在他数千年的生命中由于巨大的不幸而认识的那群见鬼的阿斯加德人。认识到那是某种侮辱一点也不难，即使那些单词本身没有任何意义。

那些画面无序地闪过他的脑海。Sif，称呼他为“小姑娘”还强迫他代替她去做一些女人的任务。Tyr，不怀好意地问他为何会选择魔法和小刀，而不是一些更像男人会用的武器。Volstagg，提议让他负责烹饪，既然他是唯一一个对女性艺术感兴趣的人。在对抗练习中那些他不认识的战士，叫他Loki公主。还有就是在这些数不清的场景下Thor的大笑声。

都很有意思，哥哥。都很有意思。（All in good fun, Brother, all in good fun.）

当然Loki在长达一千次凡人轮回的生命中受够了这种“有意思”。在他还没能意识到自己做了什么的时候，他已经抓住了那个凡人的脖子，然后拎着他扔出了窗外。一时冲动。

于是突然他发现，那个谜一样的小凡人正飞速冲向地面。Loki对于凡人的体格是否足够强壮以对抗这种程度的冲击表示怀疑。真遗憾。他观赏着这场坠落，然后，他身体里的那一个从疯狂中恢复过来的部分提议他可能想要阻止那个脆弱的凡人撞向地面。虽然他最后并没有那么做。那个凡人在撞击前的最后一刻扭转了格局。棒极了。那对手镯。再次地令人陶醉。Loki真的相当享受这种反转。

那个凡人——他叫钢铁之人，对吗？——穿着他会飞的战甲回到了破掉的窗户前，然后又进行了进一步的威胁。Loki开始觉得那些威胁还挺讨人喜欢的。他不知道“Phil”是什么，但是他很好奇为什么他的凡人关心这玩意。当然，没有了法杖来简化过程，让这个小家伙（child）用他能理解的方式思考和表达还是挺困难的。在把他扔出窗外之后就更困难了。

Odin总是说，他的冲动总有一天会为他带来恶果。  
Oh well.他可是阿斯加德的Loki。这可能需要时间和一个制定详细的计划表，但是Loki总是能得到他想要的。那个凡人还不知道这一点，但是他现在归Loki所有了。


	2. 逃向纽约 Escape to New York

他输了。

他真的输了。法杖，军队，除此之外能和他作对的就只剩一堆只有在世界需要他们的时候才会团队合作的怪胎。然而他输了。世界确实需要他们。关于这一点他要牢记在心，如果他还有机会在未来反击的话。

逃出阿斯加德对他而言完全不是难事，相反，那简直容易至极。阿斯加德人数千年来总是用同一套老办法做事。称之为社会停滞似乎还高估了它。阿斯加德人自顾自决定他们找到了所谓的巅峰；什么的巅峰，他不知道，但是他们在那之后坚定地拒绝学习任何新的或是不同的东西。

新的或者不同的，比如，噢，比如他的魔法。他用了一千年的魔法。他们看起来一点也不关心他可以简单地把他自己传送走，只要有足够的时间和休息。也许他们真的对魔法毫无了解。Loki确定Odin知道，但是为了国度的内部安稳，他选择了忽略。在事情发生后说“我们不知道该怎么办”总是要比提前改变局面要容易许多。

连把那种地方称为“监狱”都可笑至极。所谓监狱，不仅可以限制行动，并且应该缺乏娱乐。对于其他囚犯来说，也许他们住的地方确实可以定位为一个真正的监狱。但是Loki的监狱隔间被装饰得如此奢华，他毫不怀疑大多数阿斯加德人还没有他住得好。他的饭菜和那些朝堂上的人一样丰盛，成桶的葡萄酒被送来供他享用，神后也亲自给他休闲身心。

好吧，在这种上下文里把他的母亲称为神后，并且暗示她除了把他的书从他自己的房间里带过来之外还做了些什么的行为非常愚蠢。但是整个状况就是非常愚蠢。他们认为他疯了，但是他们才是把战犯像侍奉王子一样侍奉的人。事实上，他们仍然把他当作是他们的王子。他猜测，他们在知道了他到底是什么之后，可能就没办法这么快地重新习惯叫他“殿下”了。他不明白为什么Odin不告诉所有人真相。他本有点想自己说出真相，但是他很快就放弃了这个念头，因为这只会被当作是“Loki王子又恶作剧了”而被无视。

并且，或许他没有这么做的原因还有就是他想要稍稍控制一下他的冲动。就稍微一点。他现在不想因为另一次脾气而失去某个闪闪发亮的新玩具。他需要一步步地练习，来控制他更加暴力的本能。

除去他过度奢侈的待遇，和他的监狱事实上是一个宫殿的事实不看，这确实算得上是一个惩罚。Odin知道这确实是一个惩罚。而Loki对这份惩罚的感受不能更加真切。Odin夺走了他内心唯一重视的东西。Odin夺走了他的自由。多余的佳肴、美酒和装饰只会让这种感受更加强烈，或者它们本就是出于这样的目的而存在。Odin知道Loki喜欢更加朴素的东西。一个装满了书的房间而不是装满了黄金家具，有味道的食物而不是“肉”。但是最主要的，他喜欢想来就来，想走就走。除了他，没有人会发明可替代彩虹桥出入阿斯加德的路径。除了他，没有人如此强烈地渴望自由。

严格的作息表和毫无选择性的生活几乎比拷问还要快地逼疯Loki。他是从经验中得知的。拷问的痛苦足以让人失去知觉，感觉被囚禁的时间变短了，因为昏迷的时间总是模糊而短暂的。

那份糟糕的严格作息表会是那群试图囚禁他的家伙们通向失败的第一个台阶。如果他能正确地实行他的计划，他在守卫察觉前就已经溜走数小时了。这段时间足够让他们在去哪儿找他这个问题上完全摸不着头脑。

Heimdall到时候能够找到他传送到的第一个或者两个地方。虽然那只是一个过分谨慎的计划而已。他能够轻易地躲开Heimdall，但是有时候留下一些经过精心安排的信息，会比毫无线索更加能够迷惑对手。如果他们认为他收拾了东西逃往了Alfheim*，他们就自然不会在Midgard找他。他们会在他可怜的叔叔Frey门前出现，要求他交出那个逃亡的王子。Frey虽然是一个好叔叔，但绝对不是他妹夫Odin的好朋友。所以Loki猜测Frey会引导他们展开一场愉快而徒劳的搜寻。他几乎可以想象出Frey坚称他不知道Loki在哪里，却同时暗示着一些和他的话相反的信息。他会让他们尽可能久地陷于困扰之中，然后在他们意识到真相之后，他会假装生气地指出他早就说他不知道了。这场无用的搜寻闹剧会给Loki争取足够多的时间。

做这样的想象让Loki得以在他恢复期间不那么急躁。在经历了Chitauri和那个了不起的绿色生物之后，他现在得老老实实疗养恢复。幸运的是，Loki不用呆很久。三个月的监禁生活开始触及他的底线了。虽然没法活动令他痛苦不已，但是未恢复完全就离开他那个小房间的保护是个坏主意。况且，他在监狱里呆的时间越久，他的狱卒就越感到得意自满——这对他的越狱有相当的帮助。

当时机到来的时候，骗过他的守卫非常容易。一个随手制造出的克隆体在合适的时机蹒跚着走进浴室，然后那群守卫就像妈咪后面的跟屁虫小孩一样跟着他进去了。他所要做的不过是隐身、走出去，然后躲在阴影里等待。他刚越过的监狱魔法墙是他出逃的第一个障碍，因为当它们还在运作时他没办法使用魔法来通过。

他本打算破坏点什么引起监狱的骚动作为引诱，然后他就可以静静等待守卫换班，届时就是他逃离这个镀金地狱的最终步骤。但是那个计划太过简单，很可能会引起注意。他制定出了比创造混乱更加合理的计划。他想告诉所有人他有能力这样。他可以控制他的冲动。不管Odin对此有什么看法。

克隆体和守卫们回来了，然后他的复制品被及时地关了起来，魔法屏障在克隆体身后重新生成。它面无表情地坐在地板上，就像他在过去的几个月里经常做的那样。他努力不去注意它看起来有多可怜。或许那就是守卫们最近对他都如此毫无防备的原因。在他注入咒语的能量消散掉之前，克隆体还能够维持个几小时，所以他放心地无视了它忧郁的小眼神。他相信自己本身看起来完全不是那样。

在午饭之前，守卫换班了。这是一天仅有的两次监狱大门打开的机会。并且那也是他无法轻易用魔法穿越的另一个障碍。魔法对墙面和大门都无效。任何试图使用传送穿越它们的人都会灰飞烟灭。

到了外面之后，逃脱的容易程度指数级地增长了。

他隐去身形，悄悄经过正在换班的守卫，走过了大门。他尽量贴着墙以免撞到谁，随后他传送到了他的老房间。当他安全到达他的书籍之中时，他体内涌过一阵放松的暖流。

“我一直很好奇你什么时候会这么做。”他母亲的声音在下一刻问候了他。

有一瞬间，他想着就这样保持安静，但那是个愚蠢的主意。她已经知道他在那里了。他消除了那些用以隐身的反射咒术，在一小抹光芒中现出身形。“母后...”逃脱被抓现行导致的肾上腺素爆炸还没有影响到他的大脑，他对于她的出现的回应显得迟钝而愚蠢。

“我教了你最初的魔法，亲爱的。我可能无法达到你一样的技巧，但是我很清楚你想要做什么。”她没有发出警报，她周边没有侍卫。Loki不明白她在计划什么，“我不会告诉你的父亲你将要去哪儿，Loki。我不喜欢看到我的孩子身陷囹圄。我只希望你能够明白自己想要什么，不要再重蹈覆辙了。如果我放你走，你却去伤害别人，我会感到那是我的罪恶。”

如果她曾像那个绿色巨型生物一样粉碎过他的脊椎，她的话可能一点也不会影响到他，但是她没有，她从来不曾伤害过他。“母后，我...”

“不，Loki，不要告诉我你在计划什么。不要道歉。只是，请你在做任何极端的事之前仔细想想。请你在不到万不得已的情况下不要伤害任何人。就算是为了我，好吗？”全宇宙的母亲都有这种超能力，他想着，在他还没做任何错事之前就感到罪恶的超能力。当然，他并没有特别打算去过分地伤害谁。极端的事，也许吧，但并不是她本意所指的那种。

“我对于征服国度一点兴趣都没有，母后。”他不知道最初是什么冲动促使他那么做的，然而他现在一点点也感觉不到了。“在我逃出来的时候，我没有伤害守卫，我也没有计划复仇。我只是没办法在那个愚蠢的监狱里多呆一秒钟了。”真奇妙，他所说的竟全都是实话。但尽管如此，她看向他的目光依旧令他紧张不已。看起来她并不相信他，或者她觉得他的否认只是意味着他在计划着比征服或者复仇更为不正当的行为。

最后，她长叹了一口气，“只是请你别做坏事好吗，Loki？找一些你感兴趣的事，花个几年研究一下。”well，那听起来棒极了。当然，她需要加上一句，“在你回家之前，让你的内心更加平静一点吧。”

“我唯一不同意的部分是你说我会回家。我永远不会那么做。”

“Loki！”她看起来很受伤。哎，他怎么就不能做点对的事呢？“不要那么说，你当然还会回来。”

他一向爱着他的母亲，她也是唯一一个他认为是家人的人。但是他还是被她的天真震惊了。阿斯加德从来不是他的家——即使在他还以为是的时候。在Odin审判并囚禁他之后就更加不可能是了。他是一个遗迹，一个流浪儿，一个战利品——那就是他曾经对于那个所谓父亲来说的全部意义。现在他则是一个即将在监狱度过漫长生命的囚犯。

“Loki？请告诉我，我还会再见到你。”她看起来真的很悲伤，也许她是意识到他并不把阿斯加德当作家了。不，他不想伤害她，不能是她。

“我保证我会在某个时间在Alfheim再见面的，母后。”是的，如果她相信的话，这又为那个伪造的故事添上了一笔。她看起来并没有为此高兴，但是至少她平静了下来。

“好吧，拿着这个，只是以防万一。总而言之你要小心，我的小Loki。我知道有时候你就是想要随心所欲，但是为了我...为了已经与你共同犯下错误的我着想，请不要伤害任何人。”她确实有必要再重复一遍。随后她在手上召唤出一个小篮子，篮子里装满了可爱的成熟的金苹果。

有那么一瞬间，他合理地确定那个场景就是一场梦。这根本不可能。他母亲预知他正在出逃，给了他祝福，然后给了他唯一一种他会选择带出阿斯加德的东西。但是这确实是真的。当他接过那个篮子的时候，他努力地藏起他开心的笑容，然后小心翼翼地放进了他的异次元口袋。这样就方便许多了。

“谢谢您，母后。我相信这个可爱的小礼物一定相当有用处。”她紧紧地拥抱了他一会，然后就让他去收拾行李了。他从书架上取下了几本重要的书，把它们收在了金苹果旁边。但是他并不认为需要带上衣服。中庭人不像他们一样打扮，除非他想要被人指指点点，否则他还是到了那里之后找点新衣服穿比较好。他一般不在意指指点点，但是这次，指指点点可能会坏了他即将要做的好事。

他还是从衣柜里扯出了一大堆衣服，然后用了一点火焰咒术和基础空气魔法点燃了它们，随后他清除了所有痕迹。他需要衣服来帮他圆谎——如果他要去往Alfheim的话，他想不出理由为什么他不要衣服。他不希望Odin猜到他计划的内容。另外，他不希望那些愚蠢的阿斯加德人把Loki和“没有衣服”联想在一起。

******

在耍了一些手段留下一个明显的踪迹之后，他释放出咒术让他完全消失并传送到中庭。这个他曾经试图毁灭的城市正在以惊人的速度恢复，但是仍遗留着相当多的痕迹证明他曾到过这里。这里一条被毁掉的公路，那里一栋被撞得认不出来的大楼，无数坏掉的交通工具在紧锣密鼓地进行废物处理。他很好奇这里的人们是否知道，复仇者们能够救下他们对他们而言是多大的幸运。如果不是他们，这个城市将会是一片走向终结的废墟。如果不是他们，按照他的残酷的入侵计划，没有几个人能活下来。

他不知道为什么，但是他花了一整个下午在城市漫游，只是......四处看看。这里一个街区一个街区都是相同的东西。毁坏，废墟，并且有时候，只是有时候，有一些人们已经开始重建的痕迹。他们一定比他还要疯狂。如果他们还有一点点理智的话，他们就会抛弃这片地方。当然，那就是他觉得他们需要被征服的原因。至少，他曾经那么觉得。

除了抛弃了他最为显眼的阿斯加德风格的服饰，他似乎还落下了一些必要的东西。所以当他开始搜寻一个合适的地方试图弄到一些中庭服饰的时候，货币问题、身份问题接踵而至，随后还有一个叫做“社会保险号码”的玩意——如果凡人所指的图书馆里的电脑没说错的话。对于只是买衣服而言，需要的似乎太多了，但是似乎在这个奇怪的体制中，黄金本身并不被当作货币。阿斯加德可以向这里学习学习。不过另一方面，那些脏兮兮的绿色纸张被当作货币令人有些恶心。他想要一张那种人们在商店使用的闪闪发亮的卡片。

图书馆里的电脑确确实实地告诉了他，要想获得那样一张卡片他有必要获得一个合法的身份。他飞快地决定无视它并采取法术途径来完成。但是那个“因特网”里的知识量确实不容忽视。它是如此之小、小得不知怎的令人沮丧的盒子，却又似乎包含着整个图书馆。

在他第一次来中庭的时候，神鹰*向他介绍过凡人的“网络”，但是他还警告过Loki，它所包含的大多数都是“蛇精病”和“少儿不宜”。他曾经想过要问一下它们所指的是什么意思，但是他并不喜欢欣赏笨蛋表演，所以他只是沉默。

既然现在他有机会了解更多-，他何乐而不为呢。“蛇精病”，嗯看起来，就仅仅是一种表示精神不稳定的当地俗语。但是恐怕没有人能想象到，当他明白“少儿不宜”是什么意思的时候的震惊程度。“少儿不宜”包括各种媒体传播的性行为内容，比如视频、照片，甚至还有文学形式。有些相当具有创造性。我一定要在我的凡人身上试试，Loki愉快地想着。嗯，看起来Loki和Tony虽然物种不同，但是在某些领域确实有些不约而同的潜力。

在搜索那个小家伙的时候，Loki很好奇那个凡人是否也有“少儿不宜”。他找了一会儿，但一无所获。他有点失望，但又有点惊讶。Stark的床上名声相当大，他本以为会至少有一些用手机拍的模糊视频或者照片。即便是Loki也懂如何做这种事——虽然他对科技只是刚有所了解。但是，往开心的方面想，看起来他的新所有物非常注意保护他自己的形象——和Loki即将对他做的一样。棒极了。Loki剩下要做的就是除掉那些Stark睡过的人了。是啊，这件事和确认“那个小家伙属于Loki”是他目前最大的兴趣。任何与Stark有关的“少儿不宜”必须是Loki自己做的，并且别人也无法得知。

现在那听起来棒的不行。

在他明白过来发生了什么之前，窗外的灯光就都暗了下去，他的书房只剩下了他一个人。这对他而言是家常便饭，但是这次发生得如此突然，他不得不稍微关注了一下发生了什么。显然，神鹰所说的因特网会吞噬时间是对的。对于这群如此短寿的物种，他们竟然发明了如此之多的花样浪费时间方式。现在Loki相当同意那个观点——浪费时间比认真做事有意思多了。

但是，与其坐在电脑前，Loki必须要开始着手处理他的新宠物问题了。或者衣服问题。

既然“按正确流程”做事情看起来超级费时费力，Loki选择按他一贯的方式来完成。他走进一家商店，拿走他想要的，然后离开。大多数商店在这个点都关门了，所以这比他上一次这样做还要轻松。他也可以像他之前在Stuttgart那样念念咒语，但是那样幻化出来的衣服总归是虚幻的，实际上他得继续穿着他已经在监狱里穿了好几个月的衣服——太糟糕了不是吗。中庭的织物和Alfheim的不能比，但是对于一个越狱的没落王子来说，它们要比他身上的粗布袍子好太多了。

另外，他可不希望那个小家伙觉得我连我自己都没法照顾，更不用说再照顾一个奴隶（thrall）了。那样他可没法赢得芳心。

在把他自己打扮得体之后，他决定去看一眼Stark在干什么。不错的计划。但是那个电脑人Jarvis会一直监控着Stark。如果Loki只是突然出现并且宣布主权的话，他大概会报警。但是，还是先去看一眼。

他在复仇者大楼外现出实体，高度差不多在和那个凡人上一次相遇的楼层。那些乱七八糟的残骸都被清理干净了，现在大楼看起来像以前一样简洁干净。他喜欢这样。他喜欢Stark设计的简单优雅的线条。他一点都不喜欢地板上那个Loki形状的大坑，所以他发现那里已经被修复时非常愉快。他不会再低估那个绿大个了。大概。

找到那个小凡人完全没花时间。这并没有让Loki觉得特别开心。主要原因是那个小家伙正坐在他们第一次真正谈话的吧台，并且看起来已经醉的不省人事了。

得来全不费工夫啊，他告诉自己。一般来说醉汉基本没有常识和自制力，这对我的计划大有帮助。如果我能引诱他离开电脑人和其他复仇者的监控区域，那就完美了。

在仔细侦察过后，Loki发现那个小家伙的队友目前都不在大楼里。这看起来就像他们准备好了在Loki需要的时候给予他友情支援。Stark显然对这个团队挺上心的。大楼里有专门准备的房间留给Thor、神鹰，以及笨蛋联盟里的其他人。但是他们要么是有活动但是不带他们的主人*玩，要么就是他们并不是真想成为这个“复仇者”小组的一员。

但是那正是他的凡人想要的。Loki能感觉到。他不知道这是因为小家伙和他在精神上有所相似，还只是因为他正散发出强烈的孤独和不幸。但是Loki能感觉到他需要什么。他需要，他渴望，他要求（ He needed, and wanted, and demanded），然后那一定把他周围的人吓到了。大多数人只愿意和别人分享一小部分的自己。他们总是有所保留，为了保护自己，为了在发生了不幸的时候依旧还能够前行。

那就是Loki会冲动的时刻。他从不能好好地收住情绪。Loki要么给出所有，要么完全保留。一般来说他总是完全保留，但是当他给出所有......好吧大多数时候那都令人难以承受。当他最需要Sigyn的时候，她正在Vanaheim的山间来回奔波。“这太多了。”她告诉他，“你不能指望我独自一人就取代我们失去的所有。我没法成为你的宇宙，Loki。我没法承担那么多的责任。”

最后，他不过是再也感受不到幸福的生活。除了在他内心之外，幸福并不曾真的存在过。不可能还有幸福可言。但是Stark不像Sigyn。Stark和Loki需要的一样多。Loki能够完全拥有他。他能够成为那个小家伙的世界，然后他再也不会被抛弃了。再也不会孤单。他的世界再也不会破碎。他的心再也不会破碎。悲剧不再也不会重演。

Loki会拥有Stark。无论如何。

如果复仇者们真的不在这儿的话，那他就只剩Jarvis需要对付了。他有太多候选方案。他可以对电脑施加念力，用魔法操控大楼的电源，甚至他可以把Stark传送到他这边来。

但是他正在控制自己的冲动。他没必要立刻冲进去然后发表声明。他有时间制定方案，他也确实会去制定。他会像在阿斯加德驯服他的马一样驯服Stark。一个温柔的呢喃，一个简单的触碰，然后在每一次他按照Loki的要求做了之后给出的一个奖励。他可以慢慢来，步步为营，然后很快的，他就可以和小凡人一起做到精疲力尽。一旦他被正确地驯服了，他甚至会为此感激Loki。

在短期内，这意味着Loki一直在观察。他需要比那个小家伙本人还要清楚Stark的时间表。他在哪儿，他要去哪儿，还有就是他什么时候会独自一人。除非Loki大大地搞错了，没有电脑监控的独自一人的状况几乎没有发生过。

Loki的观察相当耗时间，但是在此期间他获得了大量信息。通过使用隐身术和窃听术——他最擅长的两种魔法，因为他在小时候经常使用它们——他了解到了自从他入狱之后所有发生在他的小凡人身上的事。

首先，在入侵时期，他的生活中有一个女人。Loki很开心地看到他并没有征服她。否则那会变得混乱不堪、麻烦重重。显然，Stark拯救了这个可怜的世界，却不知怎么让她不开心了。Loki想不通这件事，但是那个可怜的小家伙看起来能够理解并且接受了事实。他只是对他那女人还没有爱到那种地步——可以为她改变自己，或是可以追随她到天涯海角。她是Stark的Sigyn。她愿意抛弃他的事实就足够说明一切了。她永远成为不了他想要的。Stark的想法和Loki不一样，就好像是他自身的缺点迫使她抛弃了他。但是Loki更加了解真相。只有两种选择——给出所有，或是保留所有。她选择保留所有。而Loki选择了他。

如果复仇者们真的不在这儿的话，那他就只剩Jarvis需要对付了。他有太多候选方案。他可以对电脑施加念力，用魔法操控大楼的电源，甚至他可以把Stark传送到他这边来。

但是他正在控制自己的冲动。他没必要立刻冲进去然后发表声明。他有时间制定方案，他也确实会去制定。他会像在阿斯加德驯服他的马一样驯服Stark。一个温柔的呢喃，一个简单的触碰，然后在每一次他按照Loki的要求做了之后给出的一个奖励。他可以慢慢来，步步为营，然后很快的，他就可以和小凡人一起做到精疲力尽。一旦他被正确地驯服了，他甚至会为此感激Loki。

在短期内，这意味着Loki一直在观察。他需要比那个小家伙本人还要清楚Stark的时间表。他在哪儿，他要去哪儿，还有就是他什么时候会独自一人。除非Loki大大地搞错了，除了电脑监控之外，他总是独自一人。

Loki的观察相当耗时间，但是在此期间他获得了大量信息。通过使用隐身术和窃听术——他最擅长的两种魔法，因为他在小时候经常使用它们——他了解到了自从他入狱之后所有发生在他的小凡人身上的事。

首先，在入侵时期，他的生活中有一个女人。Loki很开心地看到他并没有征服她。否则那会变得混乱不堪、麻烦重重。显然，Stark拯救了这个可怜的世界，却不知怎么让她不开心了。Loki想不通这件事，但是那个可怜的小家伙看起来能够理解并且接受了事实。他只是对他那女人还没有爱到那种地步——可以为她改变自己，或是可以追随她到天涯海角。他是Stark的Sigyn。她愿意抛弃他的事实就足够说明一切了。她永远成为不了他想要的。Stark的想法和Loki不一样，就好像是他自身的缺点迫使她抛弃了他。但是Loki更加了解真相。只有两种选择——给出所有，或是保留所有。她选择保留所有。而Loki选择了他。

所以在Loki越狱之前，第一个问题就自动解决了*。第二个问题——他原以为他所预见到的，复仇者们，看起来并不是问题。神鹰和他的卑鄙小搭档已经回去为神盾局工作了，那个大兵和他们一起走了。Thor不出意外地已经返回了阿斯加德。那个绿大个已经变回了那个弱弱的小人类，并且又不知道去哪里隐居了——这让Stark伤心了好久。看起来他的凡人希望拥有一个“科学兄弟”，一个志同道合的朋友——如果Loki正确理解了他喝醉之后对着Jarvis的胡言乱语的话。不管原因是什么，总而言之大部分人抛弃了他。这个可怜的小家伙现在独自一人。他没有朋友，没有同事，没有女人，除了那个电脑人没有谁关心他的健康。一开始他觉得Jarvis对他的计划是一个威胁，不过后来他认为他可以把那个电脑拉入伙。如果Stark能被他驯服，那么那个电脑也别无选择。现在的首要问题是他要找到一个那个电脑没法监控的地方，他要从那里入手。

嗯，把它称为问题似乎高估了它。他可是从阿斯加德越狱的神，找到一个中庭小凡人独自一人的时机简直毫无挑战性。除了他的中庭凡人好像在每一个他会去的地方都放了一个他的小电脑的拷贝。他所有的房子，他所有的移动通讯工具，他所有的飞行战甲......到处都是。

但是他私人喷气式飞机上没有，Loki在大量的调查之后发现了这个事实。这真是一个奇怪的疏漏，但是确实是他利用的好机会。他只需要等待这个小家伙去一个不用穿着战甲飞过去的地方。他只需要耐心，控制他的冲动。或者他可以创造一个Stark不得不飞往哪里的机会，如果Loki并不想等不知多久的话。

当Stark不得不飞往东京去解决Stark工业东京分部的紧急情况时，额，这当然和Loki一点关系都没有。他才没有把数百万美金从公司账户上移走，并且把挪用公款的嫌疑栽赃到了有关部门。没有网络，他甚至都不知道这些词是什么意思，更不用说如何栽赃谁了。网络真是个美妙的玩意。

Anthony把他的“身体护卫”留在停机坪上、踏上飞机的瞬间，Loki就已经知道他赢了。他甚至都没有在飞机上现出实体来看看有没有触发警报，以确认那个电脑是否真的不在飞机上。当飞机起飞，他让空姐们陷入魔法的催眠中，把驾驶员锁在了驾驶舱里。这都是微不足道的小事，但是他不想让任何东西打乱他的计划。他不会为此陷入麻烦，但是他不想被打扰，Loki觉得他的新宠物在短时间内有许多话要讲，并且会讲得很大声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn：在北欧神话中是Loki的第三任妻子。


	3. 云霄之上 A Mile High

按照目前Loki对空中旅行的了解，去日本的旅途大约要花上十个多小时——足够另一个人咆哮到没力气了。然后他就可以开始教他的新宠物在这个宇宙中他是什么地位。他想，如果Stark与他有所相似的话，让他能够不受任何打断地发完疯可能会让事情变得简单一点。这可能还会让他更好地理解在将来他该怎么做。

Loki当然不想在每一次这个小家伙想要抱怨的时候都要坐下来听。但是他要让Stark明白他在意他。Loki一般来说很关心他的所有物，Stark不会是例外。

所以在所有开始之前，他让这个凡人喝完了他的第一杯不知什么酒精饮料——这似乎对他熬过这次飞行相当有必要，亦或许是熬过这一天。然后Loki走过Stark，坐到他对面，顺手把他面前的杯子换成了一杯刚倒满的。Loki知道他只会本能地逃跑，所以在开始之前就去掉这个选项比较合适——他施了一个小小的咒语让Stark只能呆在他的座位上，然后他找了一个舒服的姿势，坐在了他未来奴隶的面前。

令人有些不爽的是，这个凡人在发现Loki之前花了好一会儿才才把他的注意力从玻璃杯上移开。或许这并不是他今天的第二杯酒。在Stark被Loki拥有之后，酒精问题会是首要任务。Loki不想被这样一个低等而愚蠢的习惯比下去。Stark所渴望的将会是他，而不是醉酒带来的虚幻的安慰。

而当Stark终于注意到Loki的时候，他瞬间就炸毛了。

“What the fuck?”他猛地向前一冲，显然是试着从他的座位上跳出来，然后他挣扎了一会儿就发现他最多只能挪动几英尺。他呼叫着那些早已陷入沉睡的姑娘，意识到那也是徒劳的，随后就立刻显现出他那迷人的老习惯。“我发誓，如果你伤害了他们，我会让你生不如死。”在这种情况下还能说出这样的话，简直让人钦佩得五体投地。

“他们没受伤。只不过在着陆之前他们会一直沉睡。”

Stark看起来明显被他直率、友好的回答吓到了，但是他很快压下了情绪。“见鬼，你在这里做什么？你难道现在不是应该已经被绑起来，然后还有蛇往你的眼睛里滴毒液什么的吗？”

Loki咧嘴笑了一下。“你们中庭人对于惩罚确实有些奇妙的观念。但是我想那个故事大概永远无法成真。”他的新宠物毫无疑问会试着激怒他。他必须控制自己，这是关键所在。

“伟大的Odin甚至都没在你的手腕上拍一巴掌吗？你试着征服我的星球，却完全逃避了惩罚。”

“well，为什么我会受罚呢？Thor试着和另一个种族开战，得到的惩罚不过是在中庭流放了三天。”

“你他妈一定是在逗我。”

看起来教会他文明用语也是接下来的任务之一。当然，时机未到。第一天的计划是给Stark一点甜头，而不是纠正他的坏习惯。“恐怕我没骗你。”

“他真的挑起了战争？”

“不，Odin在我假装死掉之后把这件事的过错都推到了我头上，然后对方的怒火转移了目标，就是这样。”

“我擦？等等，这就是所谓的‘谎言之神’的又一个谎言吗？”

“恐怕这次我也没骗你。如果那个事件真的是我的错，我会告诉你的。”

“所以你没有因此受罚？也没有因为试图征服地球而受罚？”

“你把我叫做‘谎言之神’，却希望从我这获得更多的真相？”Loki尽力让他自己看起来像是在严肃考虑这些问题。“好吧，是的，我被判处了受罚。”

“干得漂亮，疯狂的麦克斯*。被判处了受罚和真的受了罚是完全不同的。”

他的凡人真是聪明绝顶。他不知道Mad Max是什么，但是他猜测着这除了质疑Loki的理智之外没别的意思了。好吧，这评论挺公正的。

“它们当然不一样。我被判要在监狱中度过余生。”Stark皱起了眉头，一副产生了共鸣的模样，所以Loki打算引导一下话题，提醒一下对方自己在某种意义上是个坏蛋。这段对话不应该围绕着Loki展开，这本该是围绕着他的宠物。“我想要更好的住宿条件，所以我离开了。”

Stark眯起了眼睛，Loki知道他达到目的了。“你这个彻头彻尾的混蛋。你知道你对我们做了什么吗？你在意过吗？（do you even give a fuck?）你想过那些被你杀害了家人的人、或是你摧毁了的家园吗？”这样就对了。这是Loki所期待所计划的。

“我确实是个混蛋，从各种意义上你都可以这样说。是的我知道，有时候我是上了一些人（sometimes I give a ‘fuck’），也难得在意一下。那么你又会花多少时间想那些被我杀害了家人的人、或是我摧毁了的家园吗？”他觉得他总结的不错。他并不是完全的冷血。只不过在那时候，只不过那些他剥夺的生命对他而言远不如自己重要。

那个凡人目瞪口呆地盯着他看了一会儿。这些显然不是他所期待的回答。然后他开口了，语气中充满了怀疑。“拜托，别告诉我你到这里来是为了寻求宽恕。”

Loki根本忍不住他的笑声。于是他干脆咧嘴大笑起来，向后靠着窝进了座椅里。

“如果这就是我想做的，你是想说你还没准备好吗？”*

“你他妈说的太对了，我就是‘没准备好’原谅你，你...你个混蛋！” 

语言问题确实很严重。他的宠物太过聪明，不会愿意落入如此简单的语言陷阱。好吧，之后的又一个新任务。“那么我也一样，我也没准备好寻求宽恕。告诉我，Stark，你在寻求什么？”

“什么？你是打算和我交易还是怎么？我保证，我想要的，你都没有。”

“随你怎么说，但是我还是要问。”Loki希望现在就可以纠正他的凡人，但是让他的怒火顺其自然地消散才是明智之举。

“我在找一种把你的哥哥召唤出来踢你屁股的方法，这个怎么样？”

控制。Loki这次不会让自己的冲动控制自己的双手了。“我没有哥哥，Anthony Stark。所以断了你这个念想吧。你想怎么侮辱和威胁我都可以，但是我不想听到阿斯加德和它的奴才们的名字。”

再一次的，那个小家伙看起来吓到了。在不远的将来，这种情况会变得糟糕得可怕。（This situation promised to turn horribly wrong in the near future.）如果Loki得知他的某个敌人有这样明显的软肋的话，他肯定早就下狠手了。Stark，一如既往地令他惊讶。“你刚才叫我什么？”

“Anthony Stark。这不是你的名字吗？”

“你难道不是打算叫我‘弱小的凡人’，或者‘可怜的类人猿’，或者类似的什么？”

“那是你所希望的吗？”

“你干嘛要管我希望什么？”

“我只是希望你知道我确实在意你的愿望，所以告诉我，你所希望的是什么。”

Stark本来开始在这个对话中显出隐隐的不安了，但是不知为何Loki的这句话又让他安定了下来。“我明白了。告诉你我内心的渴望，然后你就可以借此嘲笑我?接着掏出我的心，吃了它？最后把我的尸体碎片在飞机上摆出艺术图案？”

“我确定这不是你所希望的。也许第一句话在某种程度上是真的，但是其他的肯定不是。我请你认真对待我，Anthony Stark。就像我现在对待你一样。”

“我明白了！这是一个梦。我梦到Loki晃悠到了我的飞机上，并且突然决定展开一场礼貌的对话。你是不是接下来还打算过来坐在我腿上？”

Loki感到一阵愉悦，他扬起了他的右边眉毛，“那是你所希望的吗？”

Stark大笑起来，看起来他是真心被逗乐了。Loki有点受伤。这有那么好笑吗？

“有什么问题吗，Stark？”

“什么，就因为我叫你坐到我腿上，我就从Anthony降级到Stark了吗？不过据统计，即使在我梦里，也没有人愿意坐在我腿上。”

Loki从没有模仿鲨鱼模仿得这么像——他笑得把所有他可以露出的牙齿都展示给了那个小家伙。“我不是那么喜欢坐在别人腿上，Anthony。”他推进得太快了。他知道。这是一个失误，但是当他的宠物开始的时候，他身体的每一部分都想跟着继续。“但是如果你想坐到我的腿上，我会很开心。随你怎么坐我都很喜欢。”

Stark ，额不， Anthony目瞪口呆地盯了他好一会儿。“好——吧，现在我确定我是睡着了。所以去他妈的，我到底想要什么？一个道歉怎么样？你甚至都不用分别为你做过的每一件事道歉，你只需要给一个笼统的道歉就可以，为了那些伤亡、破坏和征服未遂。”

“我可以当然可以做到。”Loki的笑容有些迟疑不定，说话也变得支支吾吾，他知道这是他许多弱点中的其中一个。“但是我不觉得这是你真想要的。”

“你认真的？我不过要你说句话，你居然就不行了？说话不是你的专长吗？”

“但是你要我真心实意地说——我做不到，Anthony。”

再一次的，Anthony盯着他。“你逗我呢。你只需念个流水账，告诉我你对此感觉很糟糕，然后你会让一切都好起来——你做不到吗？”

“我不能，就像你所说的，‘让一切都好起来’。 可死去的人不能活过来，毁坏的城市也无法恢复原貌，而你也只会继续鄙视我。”这完全不是Loki所计划的内容。

“为什么你要在意我怎么看你，梦中Loki？”

“也许那是因为我希望你能过来坐到我的腿上，Anthony。”

“你知道大多数人只是叫我Tony......等一等，什么？”

也许Anthony比Loki预想中喝的还要多的多。不然他不应该花了那么久才搞明白那些毫无修饰、简单明了的双关。“我相信我刚才是再一次地邀请了你。”

“哎，你知道我很乐意来的，Lokes，但是我似乎被困在这里了。”

“Lokes?”

“太他妈对了，你反正只是我梦中的Lokes，我就是要给你一个过分亲密的昵称。而且既然你是我梦中的Loki，为什么我们还穿着衣服呢？”

这次轮到Loki目瞪口呆了。穿着衣服？难道Anthony和‘梦中Loki’总是不穿衣服见面的吗？噢，Loki希望如此。他下意识地涌出一阵欲望，他知道他的宠物能够从他的眼中看到。

“现在这里是我梦中的Loki。你看起来还是完全不对我的口味——我喜欢控制全场。但是既然这是一个梦，我猜没有人会知道我坐在了Loki的腿上，对吗？”那个凡人一口气喝完了他玻璃杯里剩下的酒，差不多是一开始Loki给他时的一半。

“是啊，没有人会知道。”不，等等，这不是他来这儿的目的！这不是通往他目标的道路。这对Stark来说不过是又一次醉酒后的艳遇，但是Loki不想那样。不是在这样的情景下，不是和他的小凡人。他绷紧身体，坐得笔直，并拢双腿，端庄地将它们交错。这是一个很不舒服的姿势，对他而言也相当陌生，但是这提醒了他今天下午的主题不是性。“但是我们在这儿要讨论的是你所希望的，Anthony。不是我的大腿。”

Stark已经完全进入人神性爱模式（human-sex-god mode）。“但是如果我想要的正好就是你的大腿呢，甜心？”

“首先，别再叫我甜心。第二，我的大腿目前不在讨论范围内。”

“老天啊。梦中Loki从来没有这么无聊过。”

他关于梦中Loki和Anthony到底干了什么的好奇心已经要爆炸了，但是他还是尽量不把那段对话放在心上（只是现在），然后继续手头的工作。“你恨我。”

“Huh?”

“哦，因为...你恨我，Stark！你的‘梦中Loki’大概是戴着那个该死的口枷，并且为了取悦你而接受鞭打。那是你所希望的吗？”

“不是。”这里没有犹豫，没有诡计。这是一个真实的答案。“我更喜欢你说话的样子。神啊，我真庆幸你不会真的知道这个。我从来没有这样和一个男人调过情。”

“调情？”

“你怎么解释在你试图杀掉我之前的对话？反正我觉得那简直紧张又性感。另外我他妈的确定我没见过梦中Vanko或者梦中Hammer。”*

Loki不知道那些人是谁，但是他被取悦了，说不清为什么。“我认为，你所提到的那段对话，由于你的挑衅和我的脾气失控而潦草地结束了。”

“简要插播一下，Romeo，挑衅是我的一种本能。”

Loki嘴唇上又显现出一抹难以察觉的微笑。这次，他能明白。“虽然当时你的用词非常不明智，但是对我而言没有问题，Anthony。”

“那你能解释一下窗户和那个意外的蹦极吗？”

是说实话，还是找个借口？他是为了他的宠物来这里的，不是为了他的自傲。“你质疑了我的男子气概。我非常不喜欢那样。”

“你就不能直说嘛？我觉得那样的话，我们可以回避整场入侵，另外还有濒死体验、核武器、口枷BDSM之类我之前想都不会想的东西。”

“BDS...？不，那是以后谈话的内容了。我们会讨论它的。也许我会给你带上口枷。但是现在，我们正在讨论一些更加普通的内容。我的反应糟透了，我承认。但是不要以为，就因为你很有趣，我就会放弃我的计划。”

Loki在这件事上相当清楚。但又有些模糊。回想起来，他的计划真是愚蠢得无可救药。他依旧想不通他当时为什么要那样做。“well，你不得不相信这个事实，Sauron*。魔戒*没法控制Tony Stark，而他的性爱魔力可以让任何想掌控世界的人分心。”

Loki只能够眨个眼作为回应。他确定这些词都是英语，并且真的有意义，但是他就是没法理解。但是Loki并不想抵抗性爱魔力。“你可以试试，Anthony，下一次我打算统治中庭。”

“又在计划蹩脚的外星人入侵？”

“不完全是。”

“所以如果我当时没有质疑你的男子气概，你就会上我？那是在暗示你想要和我——质疑你男子气概的人——来一发吗？”

又是这样，所有词都是英语，但是它们凑在一起就让人完全摸不着头脑。“你是想说，和我上床会让你觉得自己像个女人一样吗？”

Anthony用力地吞咽了一下，然后做了一个深呼吸。“我不是这个意思。你们北欧人总是很在意谁在上面吗？”他突然站了起来，Loki这才意识到他不知何时起停止了施咒。大概是在讨论大腿的时候。但是Anthony并没有做什么威胁Loki的事，他只是慢吞吞地走去倒酒。

随后Loki心中充斥着一个想法——这个凡人小家伙从来没有被上过。他自己承认的，他没有和男人上过床。他有成百上千的女人，并且也总是占据主导地位。Loki将要征服他的想法使他困扰不已，这让Anthony感觉自己的男子气概被质疑了。Loki没能明白这一点。

“所以我猜，在你们北欧神的观念中所有东西都受你们掌控，对吧？”Stark给自己倒了一大杯琥珀色的液体，一饮而尽，然后又一次立刻倒满。“这次计划着不控制中庭，改控制Tony Stark了？为什么？”

“Anthony?”

“哈，现在是我为了团队利益牺牲自我的时刻吗？”

Loki完全不理解他在说什么，但是他知道其中一个词，“什么团队？”

Stark的反应像是Loki真打了他一样，他几乎要倒在他先前靠着的吧台上。当他重新开口的时候，他的声音平静而谨慎。“现在轮到我问了。仍旧是那个问题，这是你所希望的吗？”

“不是。”

“哇哦，Lokes。你可真了解怎么样让一个人感觉自己被需要着。”Loki不明白。这个人似乎不喜欢“牺牲自我”的想法——Loki总算有点明白这个词的意思了。但是当Loki说不是的时候，他为什么又伤心了？

“我还以为你已经发现我不是一个梦了。”

“你当然不是。但是你已经伤了我的心了。我也许会在Facebook上po说Tony Stark想要臣服于一个北欧邪神。”

“这是你所希望的吗？”

“不是！”Stark被自己绊倒了，几乎是摔着坐进了他的位子。“我的意思是...操我怎么知道我想要什么。反正如果你想这样的话，那么你就这样做吧。我已经醉成这样了。这并不是我最糟糕的决定，大概是倒数第二糟糕。我一定是喝得太他妈的醉了。”

Loki被这段话逗乐了。棒极了。当然他不打算在Anthony喝醉时利用他。虽然他确实可以这样做，一旦Loki打破了Anthony清醒时的禁忌，他就会拥有他们都需要的东西。但是他不会用这种方式拥有Anthony。不会让他可以在第二天早上以只是喝醉了为借口逃开。他将会让他的美丽的宠物乞求他。清醒着乞求他。然后他就可以将他占为己有。在那之前他不会轻举妄动。

“说真的，你的本能呢？你现在居然在犹豫？我现在可是把自己双手奉上啊拜托。”

“我不会在你喝醉时利用你，Anthony。”

这句话把那个人噎住了。他盯着Loki，想要说点什么，但是只是瞪着眼睛说不出一个字。

“看来你需要慢慢消化你越来越多的怒火了。我希望你能做到。”

他只是继续盯了他好一会儿。

“我把你扔出窗外。我几乎毁了你的家。我差点就杀了你的...我杀了许多人。我差点就夺走了你的自由。”

“泥不打算上我？”猛然摄入的酒精已经开始影响他的表达了，他的吐字含糊不清。

“我不希望你继续这样说，Anthony。不，我不打算。在你喝醉的时候我不打算。我希望我拥有你的时候，你是清醒并且自愿的。”

“辣永远也不会发森哈哈哈。”

“如果你决定要相信我一次的话，Anthony，相信我接下来要说的。你会求我拥有你，然后我会对你施以恩宠。”

“泥确定泥不是梦中Loki？‘虽然事情变得痕不一样，但素泥要学会接受’，介总东西听起来比假话还要假。”

他受不了了。他猛地站了起来，吓得Anthony往他的座位里缩了一下。Loki大步走到他面前，抓着他的领子拎起他。他显然神志不清了——他都没试着召唤他的飞行战甲。Loki可以从他的眼神中读出他在想什么——“我要被扔出飞机了”，但是他似乎并不想挣扎。

当Loki把自己的嘴唇压上Anthony的嘴唇的时候，事情有点出乎了预料。他最初想让这变得很粗暴——不经允许就强迫做他想做的。但是当他拉近两人的距离，Anthony的脸庞和他自己不断想要控制冲动的决心让他变得温柔起来。最后他没有像他一开始想要的那样侵犯Anthony的嘴，他只是温柔地吻了他。那也会有效果。

在长久的、温柔的、寂静的时间里，他深深地吻着Anthony。然后他松开了手，让Anthony跌回了他的位子。

“我想拥有你，Anthony Stark，我会拥有你。不是因为你喝得烂醉，也不是因为你太过好奇，更不是因为你无法反抗。只是因为你希望我拥有你。你乞求我拥有你。我不打算杀了你，即使你再三地质疑我的男子气概。我下定了决心，并且我不想被阻挠。”

Anthony把他的指尖压在嘴唇上，好像在让自己充分回味刚才的吻。或许他只是太醉了，连嘴唇都麻木了。在他继续沉默的时候，Loki继续说着。

“如果你不联络当局，或是召唤你的‘复仇者’们，我会为此感激。但是即使你那样做了，也阻止不了我。我不打算伤害你，你没必要如此担忧你的安全。你只不过需要等待。我会在你清醒并且独自一人的时候再回来找你。”

就像他一开始所估计的那样，飞行还剩下好几个小时，Loki可以继续他的计划，但是他觉得他们的会面已经可以结束了。Anthony太醉了，他需要休息。Loki则需要一个慢慢消化这个谈话走向的时间。他得为接下来要做的事制定计划。他还要准备几个紧急应对方案以防Anthony不可避免地做了一些意料之外的事。他下次能准备的更充分——他倒是想要这么觉得——但是即使是传说中的谎言之神也没法骗过自己。


	4. 东京之夜 One Night in Tokyo

酒店的套间令人印象深刻。在他调查日本的时候，他一度以为酒店房间会是那种除了躺下之外什么也做不了的小方盒子，所以他还蛮吃惊的。他想这该是由于Anthony富有的缘故。这个套间相当开阔，几乎没什么家具，装饰朴素——非常合他的口味。这个房间比他在纽约看到的大多数房间都要优雅精美。他开始好奇Anthony是否在设计自己的房子时也受到了这边人的启发。

但是当Loki走进套间，他头一眼看到的东西让他很不开心。一瓶放在桌上的酒，一进门就能看到。这似乎是酒店员工特意为他的宠物买来放在这里的。令人难以忍受。虽然在最初的谈话中，酒精帮了他很大的忙，但是Loki不想总是要忍受它。如果Anthony总是喝醉的话，他就总是没办法拥有他。Loki一直在努力控制他的冲动，但是这事正在挑战他的底线。最终他会难以忍受而大发脾气，然后Anthony可能要面临再一次的窗户事件。

所以，防患于未然，Loki拿起瓶子，把内容物倒在了最近的水池里。随后他搜索了整个套间，处理掉了其他的酒瓶。大量的战利品让他不禁在想，他那段对话到底有没有真正地影响到什么。

现在他心里的头条新闻不是Anthony竟然没有花十个小时痛骂他或是对他的突然出现表示厌恶，而是，Loki的的确确是Anthony的梦中人。虽然Anthony对于男人之间的性吸引的理解有误，但至少他开始想这件事了，那么他的想法总有一天会变的。至于他怎么接受被掌控，是次要问题。

Loki知道Anthony需要什么，他所需要的不是满足控制欲。他所需要的是被关心。这个小家伙的“花花公子”的名声并不是白来的。他要什么，别人就给他什么，然后他就像所有被宠坏的小孩子一样，收下之后又索取更多。Anthony需要被惩罚。而惩罚会让奖励更加甜蜜。他的宠物需要被纠正坏习惯。

当Anthony在傍晚到达的时候，他的脸上看起来充满痛苦——其实那不过是宿醉。在行李员离开后，他环视了一下房间。当注意到门前桌上的那个Loki倒空的酒瓶时，他全身的肌肉都紧张了起来。那个空酒瓶不同寻常，他现在足够清醒到能够意识到这个细节。

“额，你好啊？”Anthony在套间里喊出声。他的声音一点也没有颤抖，这让Loki挺开心的。他大概不明白这个神真正的意图，但是他至少没有立刻转身逃走。

“你想要我陪你吗，Anthony？”

尽管已经有所预料，但是当那个人类听到他发问的回应时还是吓了一跳。“well，好啊，大概吧。我是说，我原以为那可能...卧槽。那飞机上的整件事，都他妈的不是一场梦？”

“你什么时候开始梦到我的，Anthony？”

“我没梦到过你！我是说...你就不能当作整件事从来没发生过吗？”

“不行。”

“你到底想要什么？”

“我想我说的足够明白了，Anthony。我想拥有你，我也将拥有你。”

“如果我让你上我，你会愿意就此滚开吗？”

在他的理智能够控制他的行动之前，他就已经用力地扇了Anthony一耳光了，那个人类不得不退后几步以维持平衡。控制，他厉声提醒自己。如果你控制不了自己的行为，那你也不能控制他的。

“你再也不能试图用你的肉体做交易。它属于我，而我不会同意任何肉体交易。”老天啊，这根本就不是他想要说的。这话说得太早了。听到这话的Anthony瞪大了眼睛。

“什么？你这话是什么意思？这个身体只属于我，混蛋。”看起来关于所有权的问题比耳光更令人生气。Loki记下了这个信息以备后用。他考虑了一下暂时退让，让Anthony感觉到他还是自由的。但是该来的总是会来。他已经发誓不会再对这个小家伙撒谎。信任一旦失去就很难再获得——日后他对此有了更深的了解。

“它不再属于你了，Anthony。我不想在这问题上面大费工夫。”

“另外我记得你说你不会伤害我。”

回到耳光问题上了。“我没想伤害你。对不起我打了你。”这真的很奇怪。他怎么会如此容易地说出道歉的话的。更奇怪的是，他是真心的。他以前从来没有这样过。

“你说啥？打我...不，我是在说我的自由，你个蠢货。你不能一边说你不想伤害我，一边又告诉我我得听你的。”

“我的掌控不会给你带来伤害。”

“可是它就是伤害了我。”

“平心而论，Anthony，你可没资格说什么会伤害你，而什么不会。”如果他打算以真相开始，他还是和盘托出好了。“你选择让酒精伤害你自己——我知道酒精甚至能够杀死凡人。你选择在自己有可能死掉的情况下救人。你赶走了所有关心你的人。你现在明白为什么我认为你没资格给自己做决定了吗？”说出来的感觉让Loki感到一阵奇怪的解放感。他从没有以真心开始过一段关系。

“我赶走了...你个混蛋你怎么敢？你不能对我的生活妄加判断！这他妈的是我的生活！”

Anthony显然非常生气。远超Loki曾经预想的飞机谈话可能引起的愤怒程度。

“啊，但是这个争论有一个核心不是吗？这不再是你的生活了。这是我的。所以我有权决定你是否还能伤害自己。”

“所以你喝光了我的苏格兰威士忌？”

“事实上，倒光了。”

“你是什么狗屁禁酒人士吗？”

“我不明白那是什么意思，Anthony。”

“你觉得那种液体很邪恶。”

“我对于酒精没有偏见。但是你似乎有酒精问题。所以我把它们都倒了。等到你能掌控你和酒精的关系，我就不再这么做了。”

“这真是相当蛋疼。”Anthony走过Loki坐在了他们身后的沙发上。

“你是指我希望你不再伤害自己这件事吗？”

Anthony愣住了，他晃了晃脑袋。“等一下。难道你以为就因为你单方面决定我是一个无助的小孩，任何锋利的东西都会伤害我，所以我就会不再当钢铁侠了吗？”

“当然不是。‘钢铁侠’是你的一部分。不像酗酒，它有可取之处。它让你感觉到做人的意义。”毫无节制的坦诚相当有趣。它让回答脱口而出。不需要去想一个漂亮的谎言，再考虑如何在当前情况下加以言辞修饰。

“这让我‘感到做人的意义’。你知道个屁——” Anthony愤怒地开口，却陡然中断，他的眼中掠过一个破碎的表情。“Pep离开了我，因为成为钢铁侠是‘把我的生命置于危险之中’。”

Anthony会不管谈话内容而突然从一个想法跳到另一个想法。这挺令人费解的。

“我想你指的是Virginia Potts女士？”

“是啊，Pepper。没有人叫她Virginia。well，她妈可能这么叫她。”

“她已经离开了。她对‘钢铁侠’充满偏见。”Loki不屑一顾地摆了摆手。

“你认真的？”Anthony在沙发上扭了个身好让他能盯着Loki。“她是因为钢铁侠很危险才离开我的。你觉得我总是把自己置于危险之中，所以你负责告诉我该做什么，但是你又觉得钢铁侠是可以接受的。呵呵，真荣幸，我生命中最重要的工作能够得到你的许可。”

Loki几乎可以听到这个故作姿态的发言背后的辩驳。“相信我，小宠物，任何我觉得对你而言太过危险的东西我都会制止。我不会离开的。”

Anthony静静地在那里坐了好一会儿。Loki几乎可以看到他脑袋里光速穿梭的信息，他正在努力消化今天的信息量。最后，他开口了，“你彻底疯了。”

“似乎确实如此。”

“然后你还打算像收留流浪儿一样收留我。”

“我不会认为你是流浪儿的，Anthony。”

“为什么？”

“我告诉过你，你是我的。”那不是Anthony所寻求的答案，但是这是Loki所能给出的最好的答案了。他自己都不能完全答出这个问题，他愿意分享的信息就更少了。有些事实他暂时还没法儿接受。他希望Anthony可以暂时接受这个答案。

幸运的是，Anthony继续着他谜一样的思维跳跃，然后立刻转入了另一个新的话题。“我不是gay。”

“所以你的意思是，所以我只要别让你见到女人就行了？”

“你他妈管我和谁上床！”Anthony开始像个坏脾气的小孩子一样，每当有人干涉他的性生活的时候他就会这样。

“那为什么要告诉我你的性偏好？我保证，我亲爱的小家伙，你不会[上]任何人，除非你就是想让我生气。”

“什么，你打算再把我扔出窗外一次吗？我以为你不打算伤害我。你的逻辑现在自己都讲不通了吧。”Stark一脸沾沾自喜，显然他觉得他已经把Loki逼入死角了。

“不，我不会伤害你。但是请你不要搞错。我不是你的Potts女士。或是你的任何一个仆人。我不会纵容任何幼稚行为。其中包括和你见过的所有女人上床。”

“噢，不是所有好吗。只是那些和我心意的。一周几个。不超过五个或者六个。也许是七个。八个，最多了。”Stark越说越得意了。他原以为会让对方觉得生气，所以他满脸坏笑地期待一个不愉快的回应。但是Loki只是微笑着等待，什么也没有说。

“什么？”Stark受到刺激了，“太多了？还是还不够？如果你约不到人的话，我还可以给你带一个来。别担心，Lokes，我们会给你找到一个床伴的。”

Loki只是继续沉默着等待。

“或是个男人？我也能给你搞到一些男模给你干。因为我猜你不是躺在下面的那个。是啊，你当然是发号施令的那个。你是怎么样问别人这个问题的？‘嘿，我知道你是个基佬，但是告诉我，你是攻还是受？’听起来有点死板，但是我想这还挺有用的。或许再简单一点...‘所以，你想要像个姑娘一样被人操进床垫里吗？’，但我想这样说可能会被人以为是人身攻击哈哈哈。”

沉默。他可怜的宠物看起来只要在沉默的环境下就完全停不下他的嘴。 

“唔，我猜我可以办个派对，然后你可以拖着某个男人去卧室，你可以把他绑起来，然后玩你那些邪恶的游戏。”Anthony有点被自己的发言吓到，恐惧和迷恋的情绪突然模糊了他的眼睛。

当他回过神来的时候，他尽量在沙发上向后靠，尽可能在不站起来的情况下远离Loki——他的策略有一些意想不到的后果。他们俩都注意到他心中的画面给他带来的影响了——他迅速的勃起即便在织物的纹理下也清晰可见，而且这对现在来说一点都不有趣。这个可怜的小家伙就因为想象Loki捆绑和拥有某个不认识的模特而发情了？哦是啊。Loki绽开了笑容，他对着Anthony扬起了一边眉毛，等待着他是否会停止闲谈。他克制着不走到Anthony面前，但也只是现在。

“怎么了，模特还不够满足你吗？或许...等等，为什么我要这么努力给你找个人上床？”Anthony在沙发上蠕动着想要往沙发里靠，就好像他能在沙发里找到一个安全地点一样。

“你没有。”

“我没有？”他的宠物的语气显然放松了许多。看起来他不喜欢没有人回应他的发言。那样就可以解释Jarvis的存在了。

“不，宠物。目前为止，你唯一做的不过是让你自己不舒服罢了。”

“你太他妈的对了，我现在就是很不舒服。我知道你在想什么，这里是现代社会，成为gay没有任何关系，但是你没有一个我那样的爸爸。我认真的。他不是一个gay。他对我这个儿子失望透顶。所以我要让我的下一代接管公司，然后我要对我的下一代失望。所以我不能是gay。我是说，你是不是gay都随你，我无所谓。但是我，我喜欢女人。迷恋女人。”一个不合格的父亲。情理之中。

“不知你是否注意到，宠物，你的父亲已经不能在这里对你失望了。这里只有我。而且目前为止，我并不失望。”

“目前？”Anthony盯着他情人的目光中混杂着不合时宜的奇怪感情，这显然也困扰着他自己。Loki把选择留给了他——是来一场激烈的性爱，还是继续这个关于情感、父亲以及下一代的冗长谈话。

Loki对于许多不同国度、种族甚至个人有不同的名字，但是没有谁称他为感情长谈之神（the god of long emotional conversations）。

他不再抑制自己，径直走到了Anthony面前俯视着他。然后Loki弯下身子，伸出双手抓住这个小家伙的小臂，把他拉了起来。他拉起了Anthony的同时坐了下去，当他坐进沙发的时候，他不听话的小宠物也被他转了个身坐到了他的大腿上。这个孩子只扭动了一小会儿，看起来他意识到了这个行为并不能帮助他逃脱。这只会再度唤起他因为那些被捆绑的模特引发的欲望。

尝试逃避在此刻毫无益处。Loki不打算让他忘记。

“所以告诉我，Anthony，你希望我怎么处置你给我带来的模特？把他带到你的某一个房间里去？把他的手和脚绑在床上？我应该把他绑得在我面前大大展开，还是把他的手和脚绑在一起？脸朝上还是朝下？”

“唔？”看起来这段对话不会朝着他父亲发展了——也许他会来个拥抱，或是那个感情长谈。当然比起讨论那些无关紧要的东西，Loki更擅长感官刺激。

“这是属于你的幻想，Anthony，不是我的。你想要把他绑成什么样？”

“我想...等等，我才不在意你怎么绑。那是你的事，不是我的！”

“你怎么知道呢？你总有一天会在我的床上的。”他知道只要给Anthony一点思考的时间，他就会找到一个可爱的借口来混淆事实，声称他完全没有这个意思。Loki不想陪他玩这个游戏。“我想你比较喜欢被绑成展开的样子。你喜欢享用你的空间。然后脸要朝上，因为你不喜欢看不到、听不到。”Anthony唯一表达出来的回答只是一长串的眨眼，这有可能是一串密码，但是更有可能是他大脑开始融化的征兆。其余那些关于他父亲的想法都挥发了，并且再也不会回来。

“对吧？我也挺喜欢那些主意的。我想要你看着我占有你，Anthony。我想要在第一次进入你的时候看着你的脸。”他向后靠去，并放低声音，几乎是呢喃低语，如果Anthony想要继续听他就得靠过来。他确实靠过来了。“我想要用力地、又快又深地插入你脆弱的凡人身体直到你高潮，我想听到你喊我的名字直到你嗓子哑掉，我想要看着你在我的身下崩溃...”

“脆弱，哼？你有多猛，我就能承受多猛，吹牛之神。”噢，棒极了，他激起了竞争的本能。那会让事情进行得更加顺利。

“你行吗？我很好奇...”他露出一副半信半疑的表情，靠在了沙发背上，拉开了他和Anthony的距离，等着看猎物是否会上钩。

“你好奇？”Anthony往后坐了一点，不屑地看着他。“我会让你知道，我还没有让哪个客人不满意过。”

“我听说过Anthony Stark是凡间性能力的象征，但是也许你们凡人只是标准比较低。”

“来比啊，操你妈的你这个疯子，我们来比。”Anthony开始脱他的西装外套，Loki不得不努力帮助他脱掉它。事实上，是脱掉他们身上的每一件衣服。虽然这本应该是Anthony该做的。Loki不会再做一次早上的那种卑鄙行为*了，尽管那相当诱人。相反,他只是继续懒洋洋地靠在沙发上，看着他的猎物躺在笼子里，给自己关上了门。

在细条纹夹克之后是红领带和白衬衫，在Loki还没注意到的时候,他亲爱的宠物已经解开他的裤子。他肯定相当擅长把自己扒干净。Loki得在将来教他慢一点。但不是现在。在Anthony意识到是Loki操纵着事态前，他们要尽快脱光。

Loki抚过Anthony的手臂，然后是他的锁骨，他的胸口。他没有在胸口的反应堆那里停留，他在观察阶段见过它，他曾记下他的宠物总是在试图假装它不存在。Anthony看着他的手向下探去，但他似乎不太害怕Loki这么接近他的发光的金属心脏。目前,Loki对于能够在它周围爱抚感到满意，他知道没有哪个谄媚的男人有资格如此。

在Loki爱抚他的时候，Anthony已经拉开了裤子拉链，然后不知所措地停顿了下来。他的宠物显然需要在做出蠢事之前接受引导。光坐在Loki的大腿上已经挑拨不起什么情欲了，让他进一步的勃起可以让他不那么紧张并给他时间来思考他在做什么。

Loki没有减缓他的速度,他的双手抚过Anthony的皮肤,然后伸进了他的内裤,紧紧握住了Anthony的阴茎。这会让他所有反抗的想法都消失不见。

Anthony立刻将身体压向他的手，闭上眼睛大声呻吟起来；他所有理智都灰飞烟灭了。在短期内，不经大脑思考的反应是完美的，但还有一件事需要日后再调教。不过现在，Loki可以抛弃所有，只求接近他的目标。

他爱抚了一会儿，让欲望进一步膨胀，这样Anthony就不会再胡思乱想了。小家伙的大脑似乎永远转个不停。Loki觉得他没有死于精疲力竭真是一个奇迹。他注意到Anthony有点分心了,于是他把Anthony揽在怀里，把他抱到了最近的卧室里。这有一定的风险，但是他有信心，他完全可以再次挑起他宠物的欲望。

Loki把他的宠物扔到了床上，只用了几秒钟就脱光了剩下的裤子和短裤，他的宠物在他面前裸露出全身。当然，他见过。他连着好几周一直看着他的宝贝。不过，这样看着是最好的。看着他赤身裸体躺在床上，他的阴茎发硬，呼吸急促，他的牙齿紧咬着下嘴唇…这是Loki一直在等待的。这是性的致命化身,这属于Loki。甚至可以这么说，这就是为了Loki而存在。他的宠物并没有在想以前的某个情人,或过去一个毫无意义的相遇。他只在想Loki。

Loki如何能抵挡他宝贵的小家伙如此强烈的欲求呢？

他把Anthony的膝盖分开；并不轻松，因为这个小家伙的某一小部分还在坚持着反抗，觉得他现在的欲望是邪恶的——真不知道他怎么会这样想，于是那个完美的花花公子此刻像是一个故作正经的女人。这反抗当然毫无用处。Loki把自己的膝盖压进Anthony的两腿间,然后迅速用咒语束缚住了他宠物抵在床单上的脚。这严重滥用了魔法，但是一如既往，打破禁忌让他的欲望更加火热。

他的手在Anthony的身上抚弄着，从他的脚踝开始，然后慢慢向上直到他的手腕。然后，凌虐魔法被再次召唤来将他的宠物的手绑在床头。他只不过想做他说过会做的事，但是他过于清醒，不能就这样让一切顺其自然地发生。

唯一明智的做法是先做愉悦的事。他的宠物只是光着身子躺在那里，就已经给了他一切他想要的。他也会给Anthony他想要的作为回应。他在他宠物的腿间坐了起来，仍然穿着衣服，笑得人畜无害。“你看起来相当美味，宠物。我要确认一下我想的对不对。”

他风骚地躬身给安东尼的嘴唇一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。然后Anthony轻轻地喘息了一声，努力地抬起头来去追逐Loki的嘴唇——美妙的奖励。然后他移到了他宠物的喉咙，继续用他的嘴慢慢吻遍每一寸。Anthony在他身下呜咽起来，再次咬住了他可爱的下唇。Loki在他肩颈之间轻轻咬了一口来测试他的宠物的忍受疼痛的能力。看起来很不错。Anthony弓起身子用力把自己往Loki身上贴，他不顾一切地渴望着任何的摩擦。

所以Loki把它们都夺走了。他坐直了身子，从他宠物的大腿间退出来，小心翼翼地不碰到一寸皮肤。Anthony把自己弯成一个美丽的弓形，身体本能地寻求着Loki的触碰。他的眼睛突然睁开，然后聚焦在了Loki身上。他的眼神充满了欲望，但恐惧逐渐在边缘入侵着。Loki会把他就这样抛弃吗？他得到了他想要的，所以现在他只想让他的宠物因为被发现绑在酒店房间里而受到羞辱吗？即使是现在，在这欲望之海中，Anthony依旧害怕他会被再次抛弃。

“永远不会，宠物。”Loki生气地咆哮。他向前靠，用手紧紧捏住Anthony的脸。“我不会离开，你属于我。”他的手指太过用力，在Anthony的下颌留下了印痕，但是他现在只想着要让他的宠物明白。也许那些淤青会在以后继续提醒他。他的宠物每一次看到镜子里的自己，都会想到他属于Loki。

Anthony在疼痛中低声呜咽，但是他并没叫停，他只是继续往Loki身上贴。他想要解放，是吗？Loki可以做到。他于是再一次抽身离开，Anthony这次大声地呻吟了出来，“见鬼，Lok——”

“安静点，不要动，不然我就要捂住你的嘴了。你明白了吗？” 

Anthony安静了下来，但是在点头之前他想了好一会儿。Loki微笑着抚过他的脸。“乖孩子。”

在他的宠物做出什么蠢事之前，Loki猛地弯下身子，尽可能地含住了他的阴茎作为奖励。或许这是一个无关紧要的失误， 但是事实是Loki已经很久没有这么做过了。他待会就会在他的喉咙里感受到这一点了。但是为了留下一个好印象，这相当值得。Anthony整个身子都僵住了好一会儿，然后他大声的呜咽着，浑身战栗不已。但是他依旧闭着嘴巴并且努力保持不动。

Loki试着吸了一下，测试他的宠物对此作何反应。他一点点地加大力气，他的小凡人对这个变化有着相当棒的反应。没过多久他就发现自己用力大得足以引起疼痛了。最终，他的宠物的冷静开始破裂。他持续地呜咽着，他紧闭着眼睛，狂喜和痛苦在他脸上交杂。

Loki认为现在已经足够安全了，于是他把一根用魔法润滑过的手指探进了他。Loki肯定，他现在全神贯注地关注着别处，几乎不会感觉到这个侵入。

当他猛地抽搐了一下的时候，Loki以为他只是被吓坏了，想要逃离那根入侵的手指。然后Anthony的阴茎在Loki嘴里进一步膨胀了，火热的液体洒在了他的喉咙深处。他坚持着不把它们吐出来，想要让他的宠物觉得他根本没有呕吐反射。然后他慢慢吞着，直到Anthony在他的嘴里逐渐变软。

综合考虑，这真是一个意料之外但是相当愉悦的发展。看起来虽然他的宠物死也不愿意让阴茎插入他，但是他的身体却很诚实。Loki对此很受用。他继续慢慢地抽插着他的手指，听着他的宠物在喉咙深处发出持续的呜咽。他很好奇...

他又突然加了一根手指，Anthony猛地喘了口气，朝他弓起了身子。他本该停下的。他真的应该。Anthony已经结束了，他不想让这次经历变得不愉快。但是同时，他非常非常想进入他的小宠物。

“不要。”这个声音带着喘息，就比窃窃私语稍微大声了一点，但是它一下子就把他拉了起来。他抬起头看着Anthony，后者正谨慎地盯着他。

“求你了，我不是...我不能...”好吧就是那样。如果Anthony没有准备好，强行占有他只会落得糟糕的结局。他不希望他得真的把他的宠物关进笼子。他不希望Anthony恨他。

他怎么了？凡人本应该听从他的命令，而不是相反。他在慢慢拔出手指的时候蜷起了它们，然后Anthony再一次地向他弓起身子。

“Oh god! 求你了！”他的宠物用迷人的声音乞求着，在咒语的束缚中挣扎。

“求我什么，Anthony？”

“求你...求你不要操我。我...我不是...”

“是啊，我知道，你不是‘gay’。你提到过的。”

“求你了，如果你松开我，我...我会...”他看起来正努力想要从高潮的余韵中缓过来。对于一个性重于理智的人来说，这种行为相当有趣。至少Loki为此骄傲...

“我会给你口交。”

这回轮到Loki的眼睛像发电报般眨个不停。但是他的密码一点都不难以理解，特别是当那些束缚住他宠物的咒语立刻松开的时候。这是Loki对于“好的，来吧”的密码。

Anthony把他自己从那些将他绑在床上的如丝绸一般的绳子中拉出来，然后揉了好一会儿他的手腕，最后他才尴尬地坐起来看着Loki。后者还在他两腿间跪着。他的牙齿又开始咬他该死的嘴唇。这让Loki非常想要咬他的嘴唇。

“所以...怎么样？”

Loki扬起了一边眉毛。

“是啊，我知道，我是一个自私的混蛋。我不知道怎么口交。事实上，我以前从没有在另一个男人面前裸过。或者相反。他妈的我很擅长吃——”

“够了，宠物。我不需要听这些。”Loki转过身坐在了床尾，然后他看向Anthony。“如果你没注意到，我可以提醒你一下，我并不是裸着的。”他从床上起身，想要脱下他的裤子，但是Anthony似乎以为他要走了。

“等等！”他声音中的绝望让Loki停了下来。他真的想要利用Anthony如此不顾一切的想要被爱的感情，来得到他想要的吗？

是的。是的，他想要。

他转身朝向了门，然后停了下来看着Anthony，等待着。“有什么事？”

“我只是...我没事...”Anthony明显地吞咽了一下，爬向床尾Loki站的地方。“顺便说一句，漂亮的套装。Armani吗？我想我在你之前穿着外套的时候认出了它。”这句话显然是被用来分散Anthony的紧张情绪的。Loki对此受用。

“确实。我把外套留在了衣柜里。我现在有几套中庭西装。我的尺码挺难找的，但是我没有钱去做私人定制。”Loki抓起了Anthony的手，引导着其中一只来到他的裤子拉链处，另一只则慢慢伸进腰带里。Anthony挪到了床尾坐着，两只脚踩在地板上，Loki抑制住进一步按住他、把他从床上拖到他的膝盖下的冲动。

“也许比在你的阿斯加德黄金、皮革和巨型头盔里探索要简单许多。”Anthony用他微微颤抖的右手亲切地把拉链拉下来，然后用另一只手把腰带扯了下来。

“你真的很喜欢那个头盔，是吗？”Loki觉得这挺不错的，在Anthony努力让一个真正的阴茎露出来时，讨论一下那个令人分心的阳具象征。这似乎是Anthony的初体验。最好不要让人察觉到Loki掠夺性的微笑。万幸的是，Anthony正沉迷于他的工作。

“嗯？”当Anthony发现Loki在那条完美无瑕的西裤里什么也没穿的时候吓了一跳。

“你似乎很关注它。”

“well，它似乎有点大，然后...你知道的...就在我眼前。”Loki很好奇他的宠物是否还记得他们曾经谈话的内容*。

“现在你该张开你的嘴了，宠物。”

“我...”Anthony又用力吞咽了一下，点了点头。“好吧，张开。”Anthony吐了吐舌头，好像他其实并不同意这样做。他似乎直到碰到Loki的阴茎才意识到自己在干什么，然后猛地后退了一段。他的大眼睛盯着Loki平静的脸。于是Loki伸出手抚上他宠物的脸庞，从太阳穴抚到下颌。

不知是被Loki眼神中的什么鼓舞了，Anthony又重新靠了过来再舔了一次。在最后一次咬了他的嘴唇之后，他张开嘴含住了Loki阴茎的前端。Loki猛地扭开了头，不由自主地闭上了眼睛。Loki不得不提醒自己本应该每分每秒地看着他的宠物。

当他重新看向他的时候，那双羞涩的棕色大眼睛正敏锐地盯着他。引导，Loki提醒自己。可怜的宠物，他还没习惯尝试那些他不知道怎么做的事。

“呼吸，宠物。用你的鼻子。对了。”Loki继续抚摸着他宠物的脸庞，抑制着他想把手插进那棕色短发里然后用力抽送的冲动。他想让Anthony感觉到他还能控制。也许下一次就会容易一些了。

Loki的满足似乎感染了Anthony 使他更加投入。他的眼神变得更加坚定,他的整个身体都压向了Loki。Anthony在他面前已经完全释放了自己，那告诉Loki,至少到目前为止，他做出了正确的决定。

Loki在他数千年的生命中，第一次知道将注意力完全放在另一个存在上是什么感觉。Anthony用鼻子深吸了一口气，然后舔了一下Loki阴茎的底部。接着他卷起舌头在两边各舔了一下，仿佛想看看他能不能一下舔到整根。当然,他不能。但是Loki用一个完全意外的喘息让他明白，这是一个美味至极的感觉。

深棕色的眼睛又重新看向他，仍然有点紧张，但主要是好奇和坚定。他的宠物更加卖力地向下，想要尽可能地吞下阴茎。他尝试着用舌头舔弄着，想要记住每一寸的模样。Loki几乎可以听到他脑袋里那些计算齿轮运转的声音。在他的小宠物意识到，只有让Loki的阴茎抵到他的喉咙最深处才能完全含下它的时候，那双美丽的眼睛中的恐惧到达了顶点。

Anthony下意识地吞咽了一下，让Loki进得更深了一点，Loki为此不禁呻吟出声。他在Anthony窒息之前抽了回来，又拍了拍他的脸来安慰他。Loki甚至快要忘了他第一次这样做是什么时候，但他知道他既畏惧阴茎本身又害怕未能取悦他的伙伴。他无法控制前者，但可以改变后者。

“就是这样，我可爱的宠物。完美。”当安东尼的舌头在他阴茎的前端打旋的时候，他故意发出了呻吟。“如此灵巧的舌头。你简直生来就该做这个，宠物。从我第一次看到你用你漂亮的嘴唇威胁我的时候，我就一直想要看着它们帮我口交。”这次轮到Anthony呻吟了，传来的震动几乎要让Loki高潮。太早了。他忍住了。如果这是今天他能够得到的，他不会让它溜走。他本能地向前冲着，让自己发出一阵带着喘息的呜咽。

“Oh yes。太棒了，宠物。你好像Valhalla*一般。你应该总是在你的嘴里含着根阴茎。我想要看到你一有空就含着一根。”Anthony开始认真地呜咽起来，他腿软得只能跪在地上，他还疲软的阴茎紧贴上Loki的腿。哦，完美。Loki甚至都没料到会这样。他的小宠物会这么快就乞求侵入他。

他感觉到Anthony深吸了一口气然后用力吞了下去。在他的阴茎向下滑的时候，他的胃翻腾了一下。他之前并不是那么喜欢口交，但这一天似乎对每个人都是一个新的体验。“Oh gods, Anthony! Yes! 用力!”回应他的是一个突然的几乎疼痛的吮吸，那几乎再次把他送上高潮。

当他感觉到牙齿轻轻但很故意刮他的阴茎根部的时候，他还没有射。他想起了他自己的第一次不幸的吞咽经历，所以他试图抽出来，但Anthony似乎有其他的想法。他双臂抱住Loki的臀部，身子跟着Loki一起动着。Loki放弃了,给了他他想要的。

Anthony在吞下第一口的时候抖个不停，而且有点被呛到了。尽管眼泪还在眼睛里打转，他强迫自己忍了下去。他的眼神告诉了Loki他需要知道的一切。那个小孩子觉得他们还在比赛。他想给他刚才所得到的东西。不可思议。Loki接受了他倔强的小宠物的控制欲——只是现在——在他不断射出的时候，他餍足地把手插在Anthony的头发里一遍遍地抚过。

他不知道他现在是否应该告诉Anthony，整个日本之行都是为了这场性爱。也许再过几天。他不想让这个旅行过早结束。Loki讨厌那样。


	5. 一千五百万美金 Fifteen Million Dollars

第二天早上或多或少有些尴尬。

他本打算不在床上睡觉的，他想让他的宠物一个人好好休息一下。这似乎已经成为一个习惯，但是他的宠物表现出色，Loki想要奖励他。在他数年来的最令人愉悦的身体接触之后，Loki没花多久就睡着了。除非算上和Thor的那次，但是即使是那次也没有如此程度的回报。事实上，回顾这种往事似乎有点…好吧,这个也无所谓了。

Loki很早就醒了，这是他的习惯。他没穿衣服，直接坐在了中央客厅的落地窗前进行清晨冥想。他通常每天早上用几分钟来让自己和当地的能量形成共鸣，并检查在他长效魔法的输出状况——他们就像绕在他身上的链条，让Heimdall无法看到他。冥想不是严格必需的，但他总是喜欢做这些事情。计划的成败总是取决于这些小细节和常识问题。计划总是在你不仔细的时候分崩离析，千里之堤溃于蚁穴。

“所以这是你干的，对吗?“Loki眨了眨眼睛，结束了他刚开始的冥想。他抬头看向他的宠物，后者刚起床，全身上下只穿了一条红色丝绸内裤。这并不令人意外，鉴于他对红色明显的偏好，但不管怎么说这挺适合他。但是以Loki“干了什么”为开头的对话很少能顺利进行，所以Loki又收回了目光。

“干了什么？”他并不是有意想要装无辜，说实在的他干的坏事太多了，他只是很严肃地询问他这次是惹了什么麻烦。

“挪用公款。我不认为桥本先生会知道如何处理一千五百万美金，更不用说如何挪用。他可能是有史以来诞生过的最无聊的人类了。Rogers都要比他有意思一些。”Rogers…那个大兵。他确实是超级无趣，但是Loki本以为他只是在战场上如此。不过，目前手头的问题可能更重要。说真话还是说假话？

“如果我说是的，你会今天下午就飞回纽约吗？”

Stark瞪了他好一会儿。“操！Loki！你可能毁了一个人的人生！但是你却只关心我会不会收拾玩具回家？”

“你带了玩具？”

“操，你就不能他妈的严肃一分钟？我们正在这里讨论一个人的整个人生。我要怎么和他们说？有个家伙想要让我落单好和我上床，所以他假装偷了钱然后诬陷了你们？”

“正相反，宠物。我没有假装。我确实偷了一千五百万然后把它放在了一个‘瑞士银行账户’里。我听说反派都会这么干。我在一部引人入胜的视频里看到的，那讲了一个抱着猫的男人*和一个似乎有神奇能力的英国佬，那些个能力是来自——”

“真棒。你发现了James Bond。棒的不行。或者是《王牌大贱谍》。然后你打算对那一千五百万做什么呢？”

“做什么？”

“是的，做什么，Loki。你应该用这些钱去买点东西。像是你偷来的套装？你可以用钱买。就用那一千五百万美金。”Anthony显然有点哭笑不得。但是Loki觉得，接下来他宠物会开心的。

“但是我已经有这些套装了。如果你想要的话，你可以把钱拿回去。”

“我能...你一定是在逗我。你偷了一千五百万，得到了你想要的，然后现在你要还给我？”他眼神中的愉快更多一些，但是仍有一些在压抑的愤怒。

“我还没有得到我想要的，宠物，但是那些钱已经起到了应有的作用。如果毁了那个人会让你不开心的话，我没道理不还给你。”

“你还给我是为了让我开心？”

“当然。”或许他的宠物不该知道，但是真相就这么脱口而出了。他脑袋里感觉好像决堤了。他过了那么久都没说出这个真相，但是它现在就这么毫无修饰地脱口而出，他真想知道怎么把它收回去。

“你一定是在逗我。你会交出一千五百万，就这样？”有那么一瞬间，Loki想着回问些什么。然后他意识到如果和一个男人上床让他的宠物羞耻的话，那么用钱作为上床的回报会让一切变得更糟。更不用提昨晚上的耳光。他不希望Anthony觉得他想要让他觉得自己是个男妓。

“就是这样。”Loki站了起来，走向了角落的书桌，在一张纸上写下了账号。“现在，我觉得该洗个澡了。”

Tony盯着那张纸，心不在焉地点了点头。“当然。如果你要洗的话，我推荐主卧里的淋浴间。有很多毛巾。”

“漂亮的提议。来吧，宠物。在通知你的人你找到丢掉的钱之前，你需要把自己清理干净。”然后，Loki在对方开口拒绝之前就抓住了他的宠物，把他抱在肩上带进了浴室。Anthony可爱地又踢又闹，但是他唯一的成果不过是他逐渐的勃起压在Loki的肩膀上。Loki渐渐开始喜欢他宠物的这一点了。他的身体绝妙地展现着对被占有的渴望。

当他到达目的地的时候，Loki打开了水，然后把Anthony放了下来，把他的内裤脱到脚踝——一气呵成。不知为何，他的宠物僵住了，眼神飘忽不定。他都不用去查看那个小脑瓜，就知道是什么画面让他的下颌放松，勃起不耐烦地抽搐。

“一千五百万。告诉我你在想什么，宠物。”

“你在瑞士银行里还有一千五百万？”Loki不知道他是不是应该真的那样做，以防他再次面临金钱问题。他已经在各个国度里秘密隐藏了黄金、书籍和魔法物品。为什么不再加上中庭货币呢？多一个应急总是好的。补充一句，这些都是在他没什么要紧事的时候做的。

“我还没得到确认那一千五百万已经到你账上了？”他狡猾的问。他笑嘻嘻地看着他的宠物，把他的身体拉近了一些。

“但那是你先从我账上偷走的！”

“那么我就只能猜猜看是什么让你看起来这么想要在床上度过下午了。只是回想了一下昨天？还是在进行一个有趣的新幻想，幻想我以不同的方式束缚你?还是我给你带上的口枷？亦或是...”Loki又逼近了一步，让他们俩都站到了花洒下面，“你纯粹想要这样。”

Anthony的脸随着那些句子越来越红。Loki知道，就算他在之前不曾想过它们，在以后他也会想的。这是一个正确的发展。他需要Anthony总是想着他。他需要...

Anthony又咬了了下他诱人的下嘴唇，Loki不能、也不想再抑制自己了。他猛地靠向Anthony，入侵了他的唇瓣。如果他面前的是别人，他会给一个轻柔的、缓慢的、绅士的吻，但是他的宠物绝不想要一个轻柔甜蜜的吻。他把一切都抛之脑后，他现在只想要粗暴地攻城略地。

他把Anthony用力地压在墙上，把他的腿压在他宠物的腿的外侧，将他有效地困住了。他用他所有的贪婪和凶残占有了他的口腔，以后他也将用同样的方式使用那个美丽的身体。

虽然他的本能告诉他，他应该把他的宠物的手臂钉在他脑袋上面，但是他只是迅速地将手从锁骨滑到指尖，然后将他们的手指紧紧缠绕在一起。这样同样能够控制，但是这能让Anthony觉得自己没有被那么粗暴地对待。这也让Loki能够更好地够到他的脖子。

当他离开宠物的嘴时，他舔了下他宠物的下嘴唇，然后他沿着脖子印下一串甜蜜的轻吻，一直到昨晚他咬的地方。现在那里只剩下一个轻微的齿印，就算被看到也没有太大问题。他有意地沿着那个印记轻轻舔舐。Anthony目前为止似乎相当享受…

突然，他的宠物向前挤着，把他的阴茎紧紧压向Loki的。这个小家伙让他忍不住分心。Loki做出了决定，开始动了起来。他咬了一口宠物的脖子，用胯部蹭着Anthony的阴茎，同时把他狠狠压在墙上。他想他很快就会知道这是否过分了。

“操！”显然不过分。但是他还是得提醒自己，他的凡人小宠物相当脆弱，他要记得关注他给予的所有伤害。

他的宠物继续在他身上扭动，这绝对是为了摩擦，而不是任何想要把他推开的失败尝试。他还开始在喉咙里发出介于抽泣和呜咽的声音，那简直可爱至极。Loki认为这意味着他需要更用力一点。

他松开了Anthony的一只手，然后把他空出来的那只手插进他的宠物和浴室墙之间。Loki慢慢地抚过他宠物的后背，下到了他翘起的臀部，他将一根手指压进了臀瓣之间。如果他愿意成为Loki的所有物的话，他甜美的小宠物必须要习惯于这样。

Loki让手指慢慢地抽插起来，同时继续用全身蹭着他宠物的饥渴难耐的阴茎。只有现在，全身的运动让Loki的手指在同时进入得更深。抽泣变成一个持续的恸哭般的呻吟，Anthony像Loki操纵着的木偶在他怀里颤抖。

“老天。Loki...Loki，我要...”

Loki把嘴从Anthony的脖子上离开了一小会儿以回答，“来吧，宠物。为我高潮吧。”然后他咬了下去，力道正好能够让他流血。

Anthony狂喜的哭号回应完美无比，而且不知为何Loki也为之发狂了。他甚至没有意识到他已经如此接近，但他的宠物似乎在自制状态下这样做了。至少这一次没有打破窗户。

他继续压着Anthony，度过了他们共同的高潮，直到Anthony自由的那只手轻轻地推了推他。他不知道这个甜美的小家伙是否意识到自己的身子仍旧压在Loki的手指上，虽然他的前进势头已经停了一会儿了。噢,是的。他的宠物正呆在他需要他在的地方。

他把手指抽了出来，无视了当他把手移开时Anthony试图掩盖的那个抗议性的呜咽，然后抓起了旁边的肥皂。接着他跪在了他的宠物身前，一点点地把他清洗干净。他无视了那个因为他的行为而投来的怀疑目光。Anthony需要时间来理解，他全身心都属于Loki，而所有权意味着需要承担责任。最好在小方面提出要求作为开始。

当他洗完的时候，Loki开始清洁自己的身体，他的宠物的帮助令他非常开心。虽然他的触摸短暂而谨慎，他的眼睛充满了困惑，但他用手抚过Loki的身体的样子，就像是在享受一件很美妙的事情。

当他们结束时，他关掉了水，跟着Anthony走出了浴室。“那么，你现在是要去工作了，对吗？”

“是啊。我猜我已经拿回了一千五百万美金。”

******

Loki在Anthony离开后完成了他的冥想，然后悠闲地穿上他仅有的几套西装中的其中一套，叫了一份客房服务的大餐。中庭的好客之道很容易适应，特别是当它这里的食物远胜过阿斯加德的时候——后者总是充斥着肉。Loki并不讨厌肉，但是他不是无肉不欢的人。他觉得不用再吃一口“Thor今天杀的不知啥玩意”简直是他幸福生活的开始。

在中庭的吃这方面，日本格外令人着迷。在这里，食物的外表精致程度毫不逊色于口味，让他想起了Alfheim。这是真正的美，不是阿斯加德的那种重口味的美——那只能被叫做把所有表面都贴上昂贵材料。

他一整个下午都在上网，这已经逐渐地成为了他的习惯。他确实从中学到了点东西，但是大多数的时间都被浪费在阅读一些屁用没有的史诗级长篇大论，还有写满了好几页的说来说去全是狗屁的冗长牢骚，还有，额... 如果他开始对前面那些东西厌烦了的话，还有总是那么喜闻乐见的“少儿不宜”。在现在这种情况下，这只会让他想要把他的宠物传送到他身边，然后把他拖进卧室。这大概不会被接受。目前为止。

Loki回过神的时候下午已经快过去了。提供一个银行账号再追回钱到底要花多久？感觉不应该花这么长时间。至少一开始把钱移走只花了一小会儿。他在网上核实了一下，钱已经从他的账户上被转走了——已经——然后他更担心了。事情已经做完了。他们拿到了钱，那个人也洗脱了嫌疑，所以为什么他的宠物还没回来？

Anthony难道已经趁机摆脱了他，溜到机场返回纽约了吗？他被吓得够呛，以至于他真的把自己传送到飞机上确认了这个想法不是真的。谢天谢地，他的宠物没有试着离开他从日本逃走。

他不想去想象如果那真发生了，他会做何反应。他希望他和他的宠物在他们第二次见面之后能一直快乐地在一起。事情当然会改变，但是他不希望这个改变发生得如此迅速而彻底。

如果他们的关系还能延续几个星期，Loki就满足了。事实上，如果能延续一个世纪会让他更开心。当然，Loki已经习惯了得不到他想要的，所以当太阳落山时Anthony还没有回来，对他而言并不意外。

时间缓慢地流逝着，这几个小时感觉比他在监狱中度过的那几个月还要漫长。当天完全黑下来的时候，他开始在套房里来回踱步。一个房间，然后下一个，再下一个。他在套房里走了一百五十圈，然后他没有心思再去数。虽然这没有逃跑那么糟糕，但如果Anthony不是受了伤在医院流血…伟大的Ymir*，如果Anthony真的受了伤在医院流血该怎么办?

他更加焦躁地继续踱步。

他能做什么？他该怎么找到Anthony？如果Anthony受伤了，现在行动是不是已经太晚了？为什么他在Anthony可能横尸街头的时候还在酒店房间里晃悠？

门外传来一声闷响，似乎有一个身体倒在了门上。，Loki打开门时，Anthony还倚在门上。他直接倒在了Loki的怀里，浑身都散发着酒气，同时还在笨拙地翻口袋找房卡。

Loki真的不知道这为什么让他吃了一惊，但是Anthony喝醉了。

“嘿，Lokes！你素真的Loki还素梦中Loki？不管啦，我有素情要告诉泥。”他朝着Loki咧嘴一笑，继续翻着口袋做无用功。

“是吗？”Loki尽可能地让自己冷静下来。现在是他最需要控制冲动的时候。他承诺过不会伤害Stark，他不会的。

但是现在是时候让他的宠物了解他的新生活了。

“素啊。”Stark得意洋洋地从他的夹克口袋里掏出了房卡，然后很失望地发现他已经在房间里了。“唔，这増七怪。”

“是吗？”

“唔？”

“有没有人告诉过你，你对于一个全知全能的存在而言，不过是一个彻底的傻瓜？”Loki先把Stark拉着站了起来，然后想到了一个更好的主意，他一手扶着他的背，一手架在膝盖下把他抱了起来。他踢上了门，然后往卧室走去。

“所有棱都介么讲...泥就像在抱姑凉一样。”

“我是像在抱着一个笨小孩。想让你上床睡觉并且中途不直接病死在地毯上，这似乎是唯一的办法了。”说出实话让他稍微缓解了一下想要杀人的冲动。有趣。这值得记下来。粗鲁的实话比粗鲁的谎言更让人能够发泄心情。

“嘿！窝不会生病的。达概。”大概？真可爱。

“很好，既然你这么确定的话，你想要和我谈什么？”他刚把Stark在床边放下，后者就直接往后倒了下去，他的脚还踩在地板上，膝盖以上则全瘫在了床上。

“泥说话好好玩。”

Loki开始尽职尽责地帮他脱衣服，先从鞋子开始。

“你的发言真是相当有启发性。”Loki的手机械地移动着，把鞋子扔在了床边，接着脱掉了袜子。然后他站了起来，俯下身靠在床上。

“嘿，Lokes？”接下来是领带，迅速地抽了出来然后扔得远远的。

“什么事？”

“我想我可能有一点点喜欢男人。”Loki的手僵住了。它们在Anthony的衬衫上方徘徊了好久，才重新放下来开始解扣子。

“真的吗？你是怎么得出这个结论的呢？你出去了一整天，是遇到了个男人吗？”他会把任何想要夺走他所有物的人摧毁。他会...

“神马？不素啦，笨蛋。窝大概是今天早丧洗澡的时候想明白的。或者素我昨天跪着的素候。”他的声音一度听起来清醒得令人怀疑，但是当Loki抬头看他的脸的时候，他正望着天花板上的小孔发呆。

“然后你决定为了这个结论搞了一个即兴庆祝？”他在脱掉Anthony裤子的时候太过用力了，但是这并不会真的伤害到他，所以Loki觉得这没关系。

“决定窝是被操的那个。被操。”他在Loki的要求下稍微抬起了身子，好脱下他的衬衫和夹克。他们的脸贴得那么近，让Loki忍不住想要吻他，想要扇他耳光。“嘿，你还想要操我吗？”

“我相信我之前已经告诉过你了，Anthony。我在你喝醉的时候是不会这么做的。”Loki狠狠地攥紧了剩下的衣服，把它们往墙上扔去。如果他们更重一点的话，可能已经打穿了墙壁了。  
、  
“哦，劳天，Lokes，放轻松。”他在Loki身下扭动，把一条大腿勾上了他的臀部。

“你说过你想要操我。所以操我。”

“不。”

Anthony用一种一点都不诱人的方式哀鸣着，但是Loki的阴茎并不打算听从这套逻辑。这就是这个小家伙从别人那里获得他想要的东西的办法。喝醉，乞求，然后哀鸣直到对方妥协。

他想要！给他！这作为他的第一次再合适不过了！

“不行。”

“但素窝说行！”感谢Norns*，听到他这么说真是甜蜜无比。但是Loki需要耐心。他要得到的是对方清醒时因为被吸引而给出的应允，而不是这个喝醉后想要被离得最近的阴茎操的要求。

“在你上一次清醒的时候，你说了不。我认为那句话还依旧成立。”他抓住Anthony那条勾着臀部的大腿，随意地把它放回了床上。

“因为那时候窝还没准备好！”Anthony努力地想起身，但是Loki用手按着他的胸口让他动弹不得。Loki的手正好放在了反应堆上，但是他们俩都没太在意。

“那你就这么确定你现在准备好了？”按住身下这个扭个不停的人并不能解决问题。至少他身体的某一部分强烈建议他应该趁机下手。

“酒壮怂人胆，Lokes。介需要喝几杯才行。”他的解决办法真是让他在这个方面大步飞跃。

“你是在告诉我，你那么排斥和我上床，光是为了想一想这个你就要先把自己灌醉；但是你又告诉我你觉得你准备好了？”他没法抑制住他声音中的怒火。这太过了。

“介根本不素窝说的！泥...泥把泥的话强加在窝身上。或者...窝的话！”

“确实如此。”

就是这样。前一晚的束缚法术被再次召唤出来，把Anthony绑在了床上。他期待地看了会儿Loki，但似乎没法很好地把目光聚焦在他脸上，判断他有没有得到他要的。Loki怀疑就算他真的得到了，也不一定会注意到。

Loki关掉了灯，Anthony没过一会儿就睡着了。

看来今晚的对话到此为止了。但是他还有一件事要做。

他把一小缕魔法慢慢注入他的宠物，它足够深，基本不会被另一个魔法师看到，并且也足够复杂，不会在他不知情的情况下被别人解开。他不会再让他的宠物在他无法追踪他的时候离开了。现在他早晨冥想的魔法检查列表上又多了一项。

那个魔法将再也不会消失。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱着猫的男人*： 007电影中恐怖组织魔鬼党的真正党魁——恩内斯特•布罗菲尔德。
> 
> Ymir*：尤米尔，北欧神话里面巨人的始祖。
> 
> Norns*：北欧神话中的命运女神。


	6. 次日早晨 The Morning After

Odin在上，那是何等的疼痛？那像是一把灼热的匕首捅进他腹部，在他体内扭动着翻找某个重要目标。他嘴里泛起血腥味。其余他还能感觉到的就只有笑声。他动不了，他看不到...只有疼痛，鲜血，还有笑声。那是他自己的笑声吗？

Loki猛地惊醒，大口吸气。

“Loki？”一个小小的声音问着，“你还好吗？”Anthony的声音。他和Anthony在一起。在日本。

而且Anthony非常非常糟糕。

“拜托别有事，Loki。”什么？他在想什么？他快速地眨了几下还有些朦胧的眼睛，在清晨的曙光中看向他谨慎不安的宠物。他看起来被吓坏了。可能是因为他发现了自己全裸着被绑在一个死人旁边。

“宠物？”他的嗓音比他预想的要轻柔一点，他的喉咙好痛。

“你刚才在哭。”

“我...我当然不在哭。别傻了。别想让我从你昨晚的行为上转移注意力。”

“我的行...哦天哪。”Anthony想起的瞬间脸都白了，“我...老天爷，我操...”

“一点没错。”

“但是你没有...”

“没有。”

“你确实没有。”他的语气一半是叙述事实，一半是惊喜。“我求你操我。你本可以...发一段视频到网上，‘十一点新闻’，然后一走了之。地球上的每个人都会看到全裸着、被绑起来的Tony Stark求着天杀的阿斯加德的Loki操他的屁股。”

“下一次你违背我的命令去喝酒的时候，我也许会采纳这个建议。这也许会给你一个教训，让中庭人都知道你乞求我的阴茎时是多么美丽。”

Anthony瞪圆了眼睛。Loki相当喜欢他的宠物这种被吓坏的、接近无辜的眼神。他会把所有可以激发出这种眼神的方式都记下来。

“你...真的会那么做。”他的宠物没有因为他一个不那么自私的行为就将他理想化。不错。

“是的，我会的。告诉我，这会让你稍微不那么想要再拿起酒杯吗？”或许他期望过高了，Loki从来不是一个乐观主义者。

“也许不会。但是会让我喝得不是那么舒服。”

“为什么不舒服，宠物？”

“你在逗我？想想看，我正在某个晚上喝着酒，突然想到你让我乞求...你知道会怎么样吗？我理都不会理。我懒得想。”

“那或许再好不过，你的所作所为已经让自己够尴尬的了。你似乎不该提醒我，你已经打算再次违抗我了。”Loki从椅子上起身——他在上面坐了一整晚。他伸了个懒腰，扭了扭脖子活动一下关节。

“违抗...他妈的等一下，我从来没同意任何规则——”

“我没征求你的同意，宠物。我告诉你服从我。和你说的完全是两码事。”Loki疲惫地向他微笑。他几乎想要取消惩罚了。他可怜的宠物这两天经历的太多了，他本会做出比这糟糕一百倍的事情。

“我没有义务服从你！我告诉你，这是我的生活，我的身体！”但是显然，Anthony需要知道他不会再忍受他的恶劣行为了。

“我想你没搞清楚谁在掌控场面，宠物。”Loki充满爱意地把手抚过Anthony一侧脸颊，就像他之前所做的。这一次，Anthony试着逃开。“不要让事情难办。你正在把自己往火坑里推。”

“你他妈的在说什么，你个混蛋？”Anthony在魔法束缚中拼命挣扎着。

“现在，宠物，你可不能这样甩你的手臂。”Loki温柔地说着，像是对着一头野兽，他慢慢地解开了他的皮带，从裤子上抽了出来，“你会伤到你自己的。”

“卧槽？你没趁我喝醉着求你的时候下手，但是现在你要强迫我？”

“强迫？”Loki真的为此困惑了一会儿，然后他低头看到了他手里的皮带。那个小家伙以为他要把昨晚没有得到的东西抢走。“噢，不，Anthony。我承诺过我在你求我之前我不会操你的，我现在仍信守这个诺言。”

他的宠物以前从来没有被惩罚过吗？为任何事？

“你真他妈的疯了，你这个天杀的变态！”他挣扎得更猛了，所以Loki伸出手施法，把他绑得更紧了一些。他很高兴地看到Anthony的阴茎为此起了反应。这说明他的宠物从前就相当喜欢那些为了快感而制造的疼痛。看起来这个惩罚不必像个试验一样了。

“你之前就质疑过我的理智了，Anthony。”他走到床边。“并且你明知道我在这里等你，你却还是一个人回来了。你没有寻求支援，或是试着逃离我。”

“这太他妈的明显了，这他妈就是一个巨大的错误！”Loki挥动皮带，抽在他宠物右边的大腿根上，相当靠近他发硬的阴茎。Anthony大叫了一声，头猛地落到枕头上。

“不是这样的，宠物。你的错误在于完全违背我。”他再次挥动皮带，这次落在了比上一次稍微靠下一点的地方。Anthony的全身随着抽打而猛地弹起，他再次哀嚎出来。“如果我发现你做了类似于逃离我的蠢事，你受到的就不止这种惩罚了。”

“当你放过我的时候，你觉得我会怎么做？”

“我觉得你会像个好宠物一样道歉，然后发誓再也不喝酒了。”

“你他妈的想都别想！”

第三次抽打的位置更低了一些，Loki稍微想了一下然后说，“你最好控制一下你的声音，宠物。你觉得你叫得多响的时候，酒店会派安保上来确认你还好？”

“我他妈的才不‘还好’！你在抽我，你个混蛋！”

“啊，但是你觉得他们会这么看你吗，宠物？”为了充分证明他的观点，Loki把皮带对折，将它轻轻略过Anthony现在完全发硬的阴茎，“或者你觉得他们会看到一个坏小孩，正因为他得到了他想要的而兴奋不已？”

Loki把现在两倍厚的皮带猛地抽在另一条大腿根处，等待着Anthony哀嚎的回应。他紧紧地咬着嘴唇，只有一声呜咽溢了出来。

“你觉得是哪一个？”

再一次抽打。又一声呜咽。

“回答我的问题，宠物。你觉得他们会看到什么？”

抽打。Anthony的嘴唇开始流血。Loki猛地靠近，抓住了发紧的阴茎。Anthony在他手掌中抽插时忍不住呜咽起来。他让Anthony淫荡地操了会儿他的手——进一步证明了他的观点——然后他低头在他的宠物耳边低语：“哪一个，Anthony？是被冤枉的无辜者，还是我淘气的宠物？”

他们都知道这已经不是在讨论酒店安保了，所以这让坦白更加艰难了一些。Anthony不是一个傻瓜，但是到底是否认事实更傻，还是承认他享受惩罚更傻？他不能够承认。他们俩都心知肚明。这推进的太多太快了。Loki该怎么在不退让的情况下挽救形势呢？他的母后从前总是用什么办法让他妥协的？当然。让他不用说出口就做出坦白。

“你想让我捂住你的嘴吗，宠物？你想怎么叫就怎么叫，没有人会知道。”在一段长久的安静后，Anthony毫不掩饰地点了头。Loki再次抚过他的脸，用食指指尖撬开Anthony的牙齿，把那饱受折磨的嘴唇上的鲜血轻轻擦除。

“Loki？”他的声音接近呜咽，但是他的宠物正渴求着他的给予。安慰。宽恕。Lo...

“你做得很好，宠物。我为你骄傲，”Loki召唤出一缕魔法，让它幻化为一条丝巾平滑地绕着Anthony的脸绑了起来。“再坚持一会儿，如果你很不错的话，我会在我们结束的时候给你奖励。”

Anthony刷的睁开了眼睛，他试着透过那个丝质口枷说些什么。Loki从他的口型大概猜出那是某种疑问。啊，当然。

“你要做的就是像个优秀的小宠物一样接受你的惩罚。这就够了。”他的手从Anthony的脸向后抚去，紧紧抓住了他的头发。“你能做到的，是吗？”

Anthony盯着Loki点了点头。他的双眼充满了欲望、困惑、以及不止一点点的恐惧。恐惧Loki，还是恐惧他自身的反应？似乎两者都是。

接受了Anthony犹豫不决的投降，Loki继续他的工作。精心计算过的鞭打一次次落在Anthony的大腿和腹部，力道、距离和时间毫无规律，他的宠物不可能对他的惩罚感到乏味。他大脑一片空白，除了Loki，除了他为什么在此境遇。被蒙住的哭号从丝质口枷中溢出，那是疼痛和欲望交织成的美妙旋律。

当他在他宠物的肌肤上留下四十道鞭痕时，Loki把皮带扔在了地板上。他爬上床，跨坐在他宠物的大腿上，正好在那片红肿得最厉害、伤得最重的肌肤上方。Anthony在口枷下呻吟出声，然后进一步勃起了。他的脸上布满泪痕，但是他的眼中充满了粗野的渴求。他不是在乞求自由。他是自由的。他在乞求释放。那是Loki会愉快允许的请求。

“你真是非常、非常的出色，宠物。我现在要移走口枷了，你准备好了吗？你知道你该做什么吗？”Anthony迅速地点了头，在口枷里发出甜蜜细小的呜咽。“我希望你相当确定，宠物。我们都不想从头开始吧？”

Anthony呻吟着，拼命摇头。

“你准备好了吗？”

他立刻就换了方向，开始拼命点头。

“既然你确定了。”Loki表演般解开了口枷，这很愚蠢，因为这是用魔法固定的，消除魔法要比解开它容易得多。但这样拉长了过程，让Anthony在得到奖励之前等的时间更长。而等待正是他的宠物最需要学习的技能之一。

当口枷终于被解开的时候，他的宠物嘴里涌出一连串的真心实意的道歉。“对不起，我不应该喝醉，对不起。我不应该让你一整天都一个人呆着，我本知道那会让你生气。对不起。对不起。我不应该喝醉还试着强迫你。求你了，对不起...求你...”他的声音弱了下去，浑身战栗着，不安地抬头看着Loki，希望他能明白。

“然后呢？”

Anthony瞪大了他可爱的眼睛，Loki看着他拼命回忆他们的对话，搜寻他还遗漏了什么需要道歉的内容。“天哪...我...”Loki看着Anthony在脑袋里酝酿出那个谎言，看着那些恐惧——知道Loki会知道那是个谎言，知道他会因为撒谎而受到惩罚，但是也知道事实同样会导致惩罚。Loki从他的眼神中看到了他的决定，然后那些词流泻而出，他为此感到愉快。“我保证再也不会喝酒了。”

“干得好，宠物。”Anthony用力地吞咽了一下，等着下半句话。“等到那个我们都心知肚明的谎言不攻自破的时候，我们再来算账。但是现在，惩罚结束了。”

他紧绷的身体放松了下来，但不是完全放松。Anthony的眼神中依旧充满了疑问，其中最为突出的一个化成了声音从他的嘴唇中跃出。“奖励？”

Loki面对这个诚实的要求，忍不住咧嘴笑了。“奖励。”

他用他不久前拿过皮带的手握住了Anthony的阴茎，然后抬头看向Anthony。那双眼睛里充满了期待和欲望，Loki完全无法有意地令他失望——即使那是他本来的目的。如此美丽动人的双眼。

他向上撸动着，动作并不温柔，在到达顶端时他稍微收地过紧了一些，让他的宠物再次哭号出来。和他五分钟前的哭号没有什么区别。他的手的移动非常精准——源于数个世纪的经验，以一个不够他的宠物达到高潮的速度撸动着。他试着往手掌里抽插，但是Loki松开了他紧握的手。

“Loki？”那双恳求的眼睛看着他，那是无声的乞求。但是他知道那句话就在嘴边。他只需要提出要求，然后它就会出现。

“你在说谁，宠物？”噢，那个美味的眼神，无辜而惊慌。这简直是艺术。

“L...”他知道他们所有对话的所有片段都在他宠物的脑海中重播，搜寻线索，搜寻着他想要得到什么的提示。他重新开始撸动，刚好让能他的宠物分散注意力，但离他宠物想要的还远远不够。

“你不应该伤害自己，宠物。如果你要动那么多脑筋，那么你就应该多睡一会儿。”

“不！求你了，Lok...神明？我的王？你他妈的想让我怎么叫你都可以，我发誓！”

“现在，宠物，我真的相信你的诺言。不过，你用那些名字叫过你的女人们吗？”

“没有！好吧，我把Pep叫做‘Boss’，就一次——噢！”Loki的手猛地收紧，他的宠物毫无准备。疼痛的反应突如其来。他有一瞬间想要挣扎着逃开，但是那只惩罚的手立刻又变回了奖励的手，移动的速度比之前稍微快了一点。Anthony愤怒地呻吟，再次开始向上抽插着。

“请不要在我的手在你的阴茎上时提到Potts女士。”Loki俯下身舔了一下他宠物受伤的下嘴唇。他如果想要继续调教，他就得先治愈。他不想要他的宠物感到他无意造成的疼痛。

“但是你...你先问的！”他又一次地中断了谈话，现在他得到了他想要的摩擦。他猛烈地操进Loki的手掌，这次Loki允许了。

“然后像平时一样，你想太多了。这似乎是你的习惯，宠物。”他加速撸动起来，看着他的宠物的脸慢慢地展开，他满脑子混杂的思考逐渐聚焦。需要。

需要。那双美丽的眼睛中露出了理解的神情。不仅是一个昵称。需要。“求你了！求你了，Sir，让我...”

Sir。他喜欢这个名字。  
”  
“让你怎么样，宠物？”他在Anthony耳边呢喃，手上的速度又加快了。

“让我高潮，Sir。求你...”

他完全放开了Anthony的阴茎，在一个痛苦的呻吟抗议从那个可怜家伙的喉咙中溢出时，Loki的嘴唇略过那具可爱的身体，然后把他整个吞了进去。他还没有舔弄完第一次，Anthony就伴着一声狂喜的嚎叫，在他嘴里射了出来。

******

Anthony盯了太长时间的天花板。Loki把他玩坏了吗？他只是想要稍微地让他宠物飞速运转的大脑暂停一会儿，而不是永远停下。但是他现在看起来像是一个软绵绵的布娃娃，即使Loki已经解除了他的束缚，他依旧四仰八叉地躺在床上…他的四肢本应该蠢蠢欲动；他已经被固定一个姿势好几个小时了——一个不那么舒服的姿势。但是他现在只是盯着天花板。

他大概没法再承受了，Loki想着，于是起身准备离开，这时Anthony立刻坐了起来。

“你要走了？”他身形一滞。这个简单的问题既不简单也不是一个问题。这是另一个请求，源于数十年来一次又一次的被抛弃的经历。在数个世纪的相同经历后，Loki对这个手段再熟悉不过了。

“我想我要去叫早餐，宠物。我觉得你大概累坏了，你需要一些能量来让你撑过一整天。”那看起来合情合理，另外他自己也要吃些东西。

“为什么？”Anthony慵懒地问着，他移到床尾坐着，两条腿在床边晃悠。“我无事可做，你已经把钱还给我了。Pep...嗯...根据安排，如有必要我能在这里呆一周，但是我已经完事了。我猜我应该飞回去了。”

Loki走到他跟前，当Anthony抬起头时，Loki愉悦地看到了他眼神中重新出现的疑惑。不管攫取他的激情是多么让人心潮澎湃，重点在于绝不能永远的榨干他。

“我想不通你为什么不在东京度过一段私人时间。你飞过来已经够麻烦了。谁也想不到如此复杂的问题是如此简单地解决的。”

“你知道是这根本不是一个复杂问题。”

“他们没必要知道。事实上他们不会知道，除非你确确实实的走进去告诉他们我偷了钱，所以我可以让你落单然后任意处置你。”Loki非常喜欢那样的画面——Anthony慵懒而优雅地把腿架到会议桌上，告诉那些商人，他“为了团队利益牺牲自我”，从而解决了这个问题。但是还有更棒的，没有商人，Loki迫使Anthony在会议桌上...你读了太多网络“少儿不宜”，Loki。真正的中庭人不会这么干的。

虽然他们也没理由不这么做啦。

“一千五百万，告诉我你在想什么？”

“我在想你是个亿万富翁？”

“什么？你想要我为了你脑袋里那些肮脏的想法，把它们都变成共同财产（community property，也有夫妻财产之意）吗？操，这最好划得来。”

“既然你这么说了，是的。”什么是共同财产？所有人共同拥有的东西吗？

“你打算告诉我你在想什么了？”

“不。”

“看来你错过了自己的婚礼。”

“什么？”Loki怀疑自己在一百年内都搞不清中庭那些奇怪的俚语。“搞不懂你们中庭人。”

“你知道我们都把它叫做地球吧？”

“然后呢？”

“你们那群人到底怎么回事？为什么你那...”Loki的表情让他说到一半噎住了。

“为什么那群我永远不想再提的家伙就是搞不懂呢。我们生活于此，我们把它称为‘地球’。你懂什么叫入乡随俗吗？”

“不懂。”

“好——吧。别管他了。我的意思就是你在这里。我们把我们的世界叫做地球。所以你在这里的时候，你应该把它叫做地球。你不这样叫就会很奇怪。”他完全没有问题。毫无疑问。不到半个小时前，Loki刚打了他。他刚乞求过宽恕。然后现在，他正在纠正Loki的语言。Loki几乎完全沉迷其中。他可以...

“地球。”他可以陪他玩。当然，只是为了看看这会如何发展。并不是因为他就和他的宠物一样渴求于此。

“完美。”

“那么我有奖励吗？”啊，又是那个表情。今天早晨的第三次。

“奖...奖励？”每当这时Loki都特别希望自己有心灵感应能力。他可以付出任何代价来了解他的宠物脑袋里在放什么肮脏的画面。“你在说什——我的意思是，当然！”Anthony的嗓音至少上升了一个八度。

“确定？”

“是啊。我们会出去吃早饭——早饭我请客。噢，我无论如何都得请客，对吗？这是我的酒店房间啊，当然的。”Anthony扫视着房间，心里盘算着奖励Loki的办法，同时试图忽略那个太过明显的事实。Loki好奇他还记不记得自己全裸着。

“如果你想不到，我觉得我能帮你想一个。”他让自己的嗓音要多淫荡有多淫荡。他并不是想让他的宠物再来一次求欢——虽然他不会拒绝那样的请求——他只是想要看到一点点真相。他明白谎言的重要性，他不会把它从他的宠物那里夺走，但是他想要——需要——看到。强迫他快速思考会让他向Loki表达出一部分真实的心理。

Anthony吞吞吐吐地边想边说。“有一个，嗯，裁缝，离这里不远。”他紧张的要命，似乎费了相当大力气才把他的想法组织成语言。他是觉得Loki会拒绝吗？

“他很棒。我有好多他做的衣服！如果你想的话，我可以...我是说，我知道你喜欢漂亮的东西。”他意有所指地看着Loki身上那件从前天开始就饱受摧残的衬衫，然后又把目光投向地面。

他担心Loki不同意。担心Loki会对他的提议失望。如果宇宙中还有正义可言，Howard Stark就不该上英灵殿。但是那不过是一丝幻想。宇宙中当然没有正义。

但是这里有一个等待他同意的惴惴不安的小家伙。

“你打算给我买新衣服吗，宠物？”

“Yes？”

“我很乐意接受。一个美妙的奖励。”Anthony的眼睛点亮了。Loki现在只想伸出手抱住他。可怜的孩子。

“真的吗？我会打电话问问他能不能空出时间。他总是会有空的——除非他正在觐见皇太子或者什么的——也许即使那样也能。”

Loki宠溺地对他微微笑着。他的宠物想要向他展示他的权力。他在不自觉地讨好Loki。“很好。那我先去另一间卧室里洗个澡。”

他的宠物在他走出房间前就已经在电话里下达命令了。  
、  
他洗了很久，试着舒展僵硬的身体——由于在主卧那张不舒服的椅子上睡了一晚上。他希望他再也不用那么做了。但是他最好还是在Anthony身边呆几天，确保他不再做什么蠢事伤害自己。

他在卧室里进行完清晨冥想之后好好地打扮了一下自己。他需要更加注意自己的形象。如果他和Anthony出现在公共场合，会有人会注意到，然后阿斯加德也会知道。但是如果他假扮成别人，人们就会以为Anthony属于别人。他考虑过把问题抛给Anthony解决，但那不过是自欺欺人。他很明白Anthony在一切都无法挽回之前，完全不会去考虑后果。那个小家伙会让全世界都知道Anthony属于他，Loki不得不考虑到，目前那会带来太多消极因素。

他走到镜子前，决定让自己变得刚刚好不会被认出来。他不想改变他的外貌或是体型。他变短了头发，还让他的脸变得更接近于一个日本本土人。就这样。狗仔们会以为他不过是另一个商人。当他回到主卧时，Anthony已经整装待发了。他盯着Loki，嘴巴张的老大。“操。”

“你的发言还是那么具有启发性。”

“只是你...你看起来很棒。对，就是这样。”Anthony又把目光投向地面，Loki简直忍不住要嫉妒自己。他似乎唤醒了一头沉睡的野兽，突然之间，他的宠物觉得所有男人都魅力十足。他更加坚定了他的计划——在可预见的未来里，他要和他的宠物每分每秒都呆在一起。他不会让任何人接近他的所有物。

早饭简单但充实，Loki没法拒绝这种组合。他要记下来以备下一次想要在图书馆呆一整天的时候用。他很高兴地看到Anthony也非常享受。他本来还担心他的宠物只会对最刺激的东西感兴趣。即使是Loki也不能永远“状态♂十足”。

看着他的宠物精力十足地舔干净了调羹上最后几粒米，Loki意识到他的宠物在某方面很有可能完全胜过他。这个小家伙总是在移动、做事、工作、思考...除了早上那一会儿。但是他似乎现在更加精神抖擞地来弥补。

“你准备好要走了吗？我们会让那个家伙给你做几套套装，然后我们可以去给你买点基本款的衬衫。我想要买一件绿色的。绿色很适合你。你还需要一些领带。我知道你喜欢黑色，那很适合你，但是那一般是工作场合戴的。”他把碗推到桌子中央，喝光了剩下的咖啡，他看着空杯子补充道。“哦对了，我们还需要找一家星巴克。”

“你还想喝咖啡吗，宠物？你一定在开玩笑。我觉得你受到足够刺激了。”

“你会明白的，刺激先生。你在公共场合也要叫我‘宠物’吗？那会很奇怪。”

“你不喜欢？”

Anthony脸涨得通红，恨不得用目光把咖啡杯看穿。Loki几乎要以为宇宙终极问题的解答藏在咖啡里。“就只是...不要在公共场合。求你了？”

Loki盯了一会儿他困惑的小宠物。

“求你了...Sir？”噢。噢天啊。

他做了个深呼吸然后点了点头，尽量保持面无表情。“在公共场合。Anthony。”

“谢谢你，Sir。”他宠物的声音轻得几乎听不见。

两天。他想兴奋地大叫。两天，他的宠物就接受了他的新生活。这不会那么简单，当然，Anthony不会想要保持这种生活。当他们回到美国时，他会变得叛逆。在Jarvis和其他可能的人的周围会引发问题。但是一切都会有解决办法的。其他人必须适应这种变化。这一次，是Loki的胜利。

他不会放手。那是只属于Loki。

Anthony Stark只属于他。


	7. 治疗 Call the Doctor

五套西装，一打衬衫，十五条领带，两双鞋，再加上一杯超大杯的咖啡，然后他们总算在一家提供法国料理的小咖啡店里坐了下来。Anthony似乎觉得在一个日本城市吃法国菜很有意思。Loki无法理解，但是他大方地接受了他宠物的趣味。他觉得法国菜与日本料理相比稍微有些逊色，但是它们的风格相差太大了，没法真的拿来比较。

服务生递给他的宠物一份“酒水单”，他的宠物紧张地看了一眼，并没有接过来。“不用了，谢谢。今天不喝。”

在那之后，他的眼神中一直有挥之不去的恐惧神色。Loki不喜欢那种眼神。然而他什么也没说，他的宠物也没有做任何解释。但是这显然有问题。如果他的惩罚那么恐怖，他当时是不会那样反应的，当然的。

“你想要来一杯红酒吗，Anthony？”Loki加重了“一”这个字，想让对方明白这是他真心的提议，但是对方依旧兴趣缺缺。

“不怎么想。我没太大兴趣。”

“或者喝点别的？”

他只是摇头，却不肯对上Loki的眼睛。

“Anthony，和我说话。”

他只是再次地摇头。

Loki不着痕迹地让他的语气带上一丝警告。“Anthony...”

“我们能不能不说这个？”但是当他看到Loki眼神中的强硬，他立刻退缩了，“这里，我是说？我们能回酒店再谈吗？”

Loki点了点头，换了个话题。

吃过午饭后，Anthony带他去了美术馆，然后是图书馆，他漫步其中，和Loki解说他们周围的东西。显然他以前已经参观过这些地方了，现在不过是为了Loki。或者他是为了回避回到酒店解决他们之间的问题。Loki感觉现在这样下去，今天可能没机会把宠物带上床了。

当他们到达图书馆的时候，Loki注意到Anthony的手在抖。没过多久，他开始出汗。他们俩一度都试着假装什么也没发生，但是Loki密切注意着他的宠物，确保他不会真的伤害到自己。他在Anthony不注意的时候施了几个简单的观察魔法，然后他感知到了一些奇怪的事实。Anthony的身体因为缺乏酒精开始产生消极反应了？他可怜的小宠物还拒绝告诉他。真是Anthony的风格。

“Anthony，我累了。我想要回酒店。”

“唔...可以啊。但是你还没有看到——”

Loki微笑着靠近他。“我已经看到了我想要看的。如果我们都还想看，下次还可以继续。”他压低了嗓音，继续喃喃低语着，“我们现在就回酒店，除非你想要这些人看到我把我的手放到你身上。立刻。”

可怜的宠物，他真的以为Loki会这样强迫他关注他。虽然他的宠物总是很诱人，但是浑身的冷汗，颤抖的双手和他眼底的黑眼圈可一点都不性感。它们唤醒了Loki的父母本能，而不是他的掠夺本能。

当他们回到酒店的时候，Anthony已经神志不清了。他半梦半醒，陷于痛苦之中，完全不能控制自己的身体。当他们进入大楼的时候，他浑身战栗，紧紧贴住Loki，他几乎挂在了Loki身上，似乎他一旦松手就会直接倒下。他很有可能会。服务生可能以为他又喝醉了。

Loki把他送到房间，让他躺在床上，像前一晚一样完成了毫不性感的脱衣过程，不同的是，没有了Anthony倚醉的诱惑和Loki难平的怒火。他的宠物这么努力地想要给他他想要的，Loki怎么会生气呢？

这就是为什么Anthony早就知道他的承诺是个谎言吗？

“我没想到这来得这么快。”Anthony在颤抖中突然这么说。

“但是你一直在等？”

之后Anthony脱口而出的实话让他们俩都吃了一惊。“我本以为我能等到你离开，然后我会喝到醉。”

“我不会离开的，宠物。”

“你会的。每个人都是这样。而且你比其他人更疯狂一点。”Anthony的声音似乎逐渐地虚弱着，但是当Loki检查他的重要器官时，它们似乎并没有慢下来。

“也许那就是为什么我会留下来。在你停止颤抖之前，我肯定不会离开的。”

“你比我还疯狂...”这句话以一个鼾声结尾。

Loki把床上的毯子盖在了他的宠物身上，之后又拿来了另一个房间里的毯子，但是颤抖就是不停。是时候咨询一下无所不知的网络了。

三个小时后，Loki依旧在震惊之中。他为了寻找一个快速疗法，已经迅速地读过了一遍基础知识。施几个像治疗用药的咒语简单至极，但是网络在一件事上说的很明白。这很严重。他的宠物可能会死。死。因为他喝了太多酒，喝了太久，然后Loki让他停下来。他还没有准备好就接受了这个严格的修复手段。这太早了，也太快了。不，他会让他的宠物熬过去的。用最老套的办法。他会照顾他。他当然不会让他死。

所以晚上剩下的时间里，他一直在搜索如何照顾一个“恢复中的酗酒者”，短期和长期的方法都搜了。看起来 “可能死亡”部分其实简单一点。这真不公平。宇宙是有多厌恶Loki？为什么他的宠物如此脆弱？这充满麻烦，恼人至极。

虽然，酒精中毒确实能够解释一两个阿斯加德人身上发生的事，但是酒精并没有那么严重地影响到阿斯加德人的身体。他为此感到庆幸，他那么多的朋友...他摇了摇头。他没有朋友。他应该希望阿斯加德人能够像脆弱的小中庭人一样把自己喝到死。

他让酒店送来了适宜的食物，然后他叫醒了Anthony，给他喂了点味增汤。可怜的小宠物语无伦次地喃喃了一些道歉的话，之后又马上昏睡过去。至少他吃了。Loki在研究的时候也吃了点东西。关于凡人生理学有这么多知识。凡人心理学的知识就更多了。

反正Loki正好需要保持清醒好照顾他的宠物。他需要时间来学习这么多东西。网上到处是护理理论。网上甚至到处是专门针对Anthony的理论。

Loki之前是怎么错过它们的？有人花大笔的时间猜测Anthony是不是真的是一个“酗酒者”，他之所以沉溺女色是不是因为他“极力掩饰自己是个同性恋”，他是不是患了“创伤后应激障碍”，甚至还有猜他是不是有“自恋型人格障碍”。凡人们挺喜欢他们的障碍。凡人也喜欢讨论他的Anthony，相当喜欢。他不知道对此该作何反应。

当他找到了盾铁的粉丝网站时，他知道他跑的太偏了。这永远帮不到Anthony。倒是有可能会带来一个动脉瘤。帮助，不可能。

他被一阵呜咽声惊醒，他暗自咒骂了一句。他不该睡着。Anthony可能在这期间死掉！

他从椅子上跳起来——他的网络设备从膝盖上直接滑了下来——冲到了Anthony身边。

“宠物？”

Anthony猛地睁开了充血的眼睛，谨慎地注视着他。他花了好一会扫视房间，似乎让自己游离的精神安定下来。他艰难地张开了干裂的嘴唇，小声地乞求着：“水？”

Loki想都没想就拿来了他要的水，他把杯子举到Anthony唇边喂他喝。当Anthony重新垂下头的时候，Loki放下了水开始忙着检查身体指标，并且与前一晚的信息相比较。

“额，Loki？”发问的声音依旧嘶哑。

“怎么了？”

“你在搞什么鬼？”Loki瞪了他一眼，他又缩了回去。

“正如你所见，我正在努力让你不要死于你之前的行为。我相信你可以接受这个事实吧？”他一点都没有掩饰他语气中的恶意。愚蠢的宠物。为什么他就是不能照顾好他自己？

“操。”显然有时候，小家伙的词典里只剩一个单词。

“请你再说一遍。”

“我要因此欠你人情了，对吗？”

一个掠夺性的微笑掠过他的脸。“啊是的。宠物。你欠我的。”

“你是真的Loki，还是我精神错乱的幻想？”

“真的，宠物，我知道你会梦到我，但是如果那个只是我的幻象——那个指责你酗酒，告诉你如果我再逮到你喝一杯该死的酒，你就会知道昨天早上发生的简直全部是奖励的人——你不觉得这有点浪费吗？”

“好吧，但是你肯定不是一个真正的医生。”Anthony遗憾地看着他，撅着他的下嘴唇。他那天的咬出的伤口尚留有痕迹。

不假思索地，Loki伸出手覆上了嘴唇，在缓慢恢复的皮肤上施了个咒语，然后向其中注入能量。“你为什么这么说？”

“你没有问我今天早上感觉怎么样。”

“我觉得你今天早上的状态一目了然。”

“医生的临床态度，宝贝。你要学习一下。”

“宝贝？”他是把Loki叫做一个孩子吗？

“嗯...哎呀，看看都几点了。我本应该在工作或者做什么的。”这个调皮鬼真的掀开了毯子试着坐起来。

Loki把一根手指压在Anthony的胸骨上，轻松地把和小奶猫一样虚弱的宠物压在床上。

“嘿，这不公平！你一定给我施了法还是什么的。”但是在一阵咳嗽之后，事实已经胜于雄辩。当他咳完的时候，Loki逼他喝了点已经冷掉的汤，然后被回敬了一个眼神——他的宠物在好一点之后会再顶嘴的。

“等你能自己吃饭的时候再关心自己味蕾的幸福吧。”在Loki抬高碗好让他的宠物多喝一点汤的时候，他一直瞪着那双楚楚可怜的眼睛。他叹了口气。“我会在午饭的时候找点更好吃的东西。”

小家伙总算开始专心喝汤。

午饭的时候，Anthony还蜷在Loki身边沉睡着。

Loki耐心地坐在他身边，并没有读他的宠物和那个大兵的故事。网上的Anthony看起来和真实的他一样微妙且特别。但是还是真实的他更好一点。

当Anthony在傍晚醒来的时候，Loki信守承诺，点了一种有面条和鱼的汤。看起来那让Anthony很开心。Loki也很开心，他总算不用再喂他了。他还在发烧，颤抖也没停，但是痉挛和幻觉的潜在威胁被排除了。总的来说，现在的状况不算糟糕。

吃完之后，Anthony没过多久就睡着了。因为网上还说有可能会有失眠症，所以Loki对此喜忧参半。已经很久没有人如此依赖他了。他不想把事情搞砸。

稍晚的时候，Anthony的手机在床头柜上震动起来，显示着“Pepper”来电。Loki没管它。这不是幼稚。他不想叫醒Anthony，他肯定也不能亲自和那个女人通话。情况允许的正是他所愿意的做法——这并不是他的过错。

他会在明天告诉Anthony那通电话。在他知道他宠物真正需要的东西之后。

******

“你为什么不叫醒我？”Anthony语气依稀带着愤怒，然后更多的困惑席卷而来。“见鬼我这是怎么回事？”

“我也不知道，宠物。别扭来扭去了。”他完全搞不懂自己为什么要告诉Anthony那通电话，而且是在他一生中最糟糕的几个时刻之一。比如在Anthony面前，特别是在全裸的Anthony面前。他感觉自己简直蠢哭了。

“但是我要给Pep打回去！”毫不意外的，Anthony依旧在扭来扭去。

“你回想起我们关于这个的谈话了吗，宠物？”

“但是你的手并没有靠近我的...噢。”Anthony粗重地吞咽了一下，Loki用他涂着肥皂的手在洗澡水下碾过他的阴茎。“话说回来，这到底是怎么回事？”

“显而易见。 一个神正在帮你洗澡，然后你想要给一个和你现在毫无关系的女人打电话。”Loki正跪在浴缸边沿，他早就脱了西装外套，把衬衫袖子卷过了手肘。

“事实上她依旧运营着我的公司。她也许只是对那笔钱有所疑问。”Anthony一边装无辜一边把身子往Loki手里凑。调皮的小家伙。

Loki体贴地撸了一下。“她还不知道它回来了？”

“唔...嗯？啊这事，她知道了。但是她不知道它是从哪儿回来的。”

“你没提到是我偷了它，好让我借此献殷勤？”他非常清楚小家伙没有说，但是他还是不知道Anthony到底对他们说了什么。为了得到他想要的信息，他还得小小的贿赂一下。他微微笑着，用滑滑的手上下抚动着Anthony的长度，“然后我就在这里，正向你献殷勤。”

“噢上帝...我根本没提（force away）。”Anthony大胆地把手放在了Loki的手上，然后再次压了下去。“我...哦操，太爽了。我告诉他们，我追踪了某个虚拟黑客，由此找到了一个瑞士银行账户，但是当我再查看的时候，那家伙就消失了。”

Anthony的戒断症显然还没有痊愈，但是最糟糕的症状已经在消退。按照网上说的，他不出几天就可以完全恢复了。来一场小小的高潮应该是伤不到他了吧？

他淘气地咧嘴笑着，把他空出的手向下滑到Anthony两腿之间。“所以你告诉他们，你在找一个男人？”

“不是！额，算是吧？反正是个黑客。也可能是个女...啊...啊啊！”Loki没有事先警告就把一根手指滑入他的宠物体内。而回报简直是无价之宝。

“我想那是真的。我可以是。”他继续轻轻抚动着他的宠物的阴茎，但是他的注意力全在那根深入的手指上。他猜Anthony也是这样。

“你...你啥？”

“我可以是个女人。不过如果你找不到我，你也永远没法知道这一点，不是吗？”

“所以那些故事里说你可以...唔...”Loki挑起一边眉毛，停下了手上的动作，表明他并没有被逗乐。Anthony哀怨了一声，然后更卖力地让那根入侵的手指深入。

“你们这群人捏造了各种我的故事，从我被一匹马强奸，到一条蛇往我的眼睛里滴毒液——你最喜欢的故事。”温柔地，哦如此温柔地，他滑入了第二根手指。“你觉得那其中有多少是真的，宠物？”他刻意地回避正面回答，老实说，这其中有一些是真的。

他唯一的回答只是一声呻吟。Anthony迎合着入侵的手指，然后又把自己送入他光滑的沾满肥皂的手。他就把Loki当作某种没生命的性玩具。突然间，抑制住大声呻吟的冲动并且不把他自己的阴茎握在手里变得那么艰难。该死的，他只是手不够用，他没法一边照顾Anthony，一边解决他自己迫在眉睫的问题。

“你喜欢我变成女人的样子？”他其实并不在意是什么画面让Anthony变得如此兴奋——反正他本该兴奋起来。他开始用第三根手指随着每次抚动的节奏刷过他宠物的穴口，好像在考虑要不要也用上它。

“哦老天。我...不。”Anthony已经闭上了眼睛，他全神贯注地骑在Loki的手指上。“我喜欢你男人的样子。”他的声音莫名地开始变小，似乎希望没有人听到他罪恶的告白。

他难以回应这个告白，他不想让其被轻视，也不想让自己像个傻瓜。所以他什么也没说，只是俯下身咬住了他至高奖励的双唇。在短短一小会儿的温柔触碰后，Anthony从这个吻中抽身而出。他直直地盯着Loki的眼睛，随后更用力地压下身，喃喃着，“做啊。用力。”

Loki眨了眨眼睛。然后照办了。

他们正在向上抚动，但是Loki把他的身子从边上移到了Anthony正上方，改变了他的角度。他立刻把三根手指一起插了进去，并且加大了抚动Anthony阴茎的手上的力道。

他的宠物爆发出一阵呻吟，在Loki的手中射了出来。这让Loki所有的清洁工作化为泡影，但是他完全不为此感到遗憾。

他捡起了他们身边托盘里的肥皂，又从头开始。但愿这个小家伙能让他给他洗个头。但是他似乎坚决不想让水没过他的头。

当他们总算能离开浴室的时候，Loki觉得现在给Virginia Potts回电太晚了。但Anthony完全不认同。不，说错了。如果Anthony真的求了他就好了。*

Anthony按着他手机上的键，Loki就坐在他身边，尽职尽责地保持安静。他才没有噘嘴。

Potts在响了第二声的时候接通了电话。见鬼。

“Tony？Tony，事情顺利吗？你还好吗？”即便Loki现在很生气，但是他没法假装她声音中的关切是假的。只不过这无关紧要。她无关紧要。

“我很好，Pep。怎么了？”

“Tony，你已经离开了好几天了！在你到那里、出门、然后把董事会高管完全愚弄一番的那晚之前，你就已经解决了问题了，但是在那之后你就失联了。然后网上开始有一个大肆传播的流言说你在东京都立图书馆倒地不起！”

“哦，那个。”

Loki扬起一边眉毛。他真的想要告诉她真相吗？

“哦，那个？你这是什么意思，‘哦，那个’？你真的在图书馆里倒地不起了？”Loki想要知道Anthony会如何应对这种语气。这好像是瞄准了他耳膜的武器。

“确切来说不是这样，Pepper。我只是...也许我吃了什么不干净的贝类或是什么的。我开始觉得很不舒服，然后我就打车回了酒店。没有倒地不起。我在酒店里呆了几天，因为我一直很难受。”哦，Anthony真是一个了不起的谎话精。她似乎相信了每一个字。这让Loki想要立刻就操他，并且让他和Potts女士保持通话。当然，这事实上并不是什么新鲜事。

“你看医生了吗？”又是那种真正的关切语气。

“用不着。”这是实话，但是Loki早就知道这行不通。这在他身上行不通。

“Tony，这可能是重病！答应我你会去看医生！”

“我现在好多了！没必要打扰医生了。费钱费时。”

“你正好有一点额外收入来填补这笔支出。你收回了一千五百万美元，记得吗？”

突然间，Loki不因为他的宠物和这个女人谈话而感到烦躁了。她正试着照顾他，她不想和他发生性关系。另外她的幽默感隐隐戳到了Loki的笑点。对Loki而言，觉得几乎所有人都很有趣真是不同寻常的体验。

或者也许，Loki逐渐了解到，阿斯加德人都很无趣。而他了解到的关于中...地球上的凡人的一点是，他们往往更有意思。

“我会去找个人看的，这样行了吗Pep？”

“一个有医学学位的人？”

“大概吧。”

“Tony…”

“能等我回去再看吗？”

“你今天就回来吗？”

这两人对彼此是如此的了解，这段快问快答本身其实已经并不必要了。他们都知道将会发生什么。Anthony是两人中更固执的那一个，也是万一医生诊断出他的病因后麻烦更大的那一个。她也许还不明白为什么，但是她似乎从他的语气中察觉端倪了。Anthony在辩论开始前就赢了。

“事实上，我在考虑在这里逗留一段时间。也许会出发去京都，待在度假村。”Loki头一次听到这个想法，但是这可信度很高。Anthony总是说到做到，除了他的承诺——Loki回想起这个时，这段回忆依旧在他心口燃烧。目前来说，他的威胁并不是玩笑。如果他再发现Anthony喝酒，他的宠物将面对一个不那么愉快的代价。

“待在...Tony，你又快死了吗？”

Anthony转过头看着Loki，妄图Loki正好开了个小差没注意到那句话。但是当他发现自己正被后者死瞪着的时候又缩了回去。看来在通话结束之后，Loki也有话要问。

Loki看着他的宠物在同一瞬间突然领悟到两件事。首先，他不想挂断电话，解释刚才的对话。第二，他停顿得太久了，Potts女士几乎就要紧张崩溃——或者就要飞往东京。

“没有，Pep，我好好的，我发誓。”

电话那端传来一阵压抑的抽泣。“你又在这件事上对我撒谎了吗？”

“没有！Pep，我只是...”他的眼睛在Loki身后墙上的油画上搜寻，好像那画里藏着一个借口。然后他深吸了一口气，开了口。“我在戒酒，Pepper。”

这听起来像是真相，但是这显然是某种愚蠢的俚语。*

“Tony！你...那真是太好了，Tony，但是你肯定不能一个人这么做。你可能会死。还记得几年前的那个歌手吗？我现在就叫医——”

“我不是一个人。我有帮手。”

“一个医生？”

“不。不是医生。如果你真的叫了一个，我也不会让他们进门的。有一个我...信任...的人看到我这个样子就已经够糟糕了。”

信任？他有所犹豫，但是最终他还是说出了那个词。从理性角度来讲，Anthony完全不应该相信他。Loki曾经试着杀了他！

“你信任的人？”奇怪的是，Loki为她语气中的受伤感到一点点难过。她的心思一点都不难猜。她从未是那个他值得为其戒酒的人。“谁和你在一起？是Bruce吗？”

“我现在真的不能说这个。我有很多事情要做，好吗？这是我在一时冲动下做出的超级愚蠢的决定，你知道的，我一向如此。然后现在，各种副作用都来了，我只是，我只是不能。”小家伙的呼吸速度变得不正常，他的手也再次颤抖起来。是时候结束了。

他想到的只有一个主意——还是个烂主意，但是他必须结束对话。他需要它现在就结束，并且不用试着在Pepper Potts在场时勾引他的宠物。

他从Anthony手中拿过手机，后者一脸惶恐地看着他，开始挣扎着呼吸。然后他换上了那个绿大个的平静的人类嗓音，开始和他正取而代之的女人说话。“Potts女士？现在一切都好。最糟糕的已经过去了，他只是在努力熬过一些剩余的副作用而已。他状态有点不稳定，一下子很难把太多想法串联起来。”

“哦感谢上帝。我有一瞬间还以为他在说的是他的众多女人之一。”

“我不觉得他是因为她们中的某一个而答应戒酒的。”他甚至都没试着用那个凡人固有的谦虚而又让人充满希望的口吻——他绝不会亲口承认，然而此刻他切身体会到了这一点。Anthony正目瞪口呆地盯着他。好吧他总算意识到他和那个所谓的“谎言之神”搞在一起了。

“你...你说服他这么做？”

“可以这么说。”

电话那头传来又一声抽泣。“谢谢你，Banner博士。真的太感谢你了。”

“请不要谢我。这没什么大不了的。”

“恕我不能同意，绿大个。”Anthony插嘴道。“除你之外，还没有人能让我尝试这么愚蠢的事。”他的呼吸趋于平稳，尽管有些慢。

“Tony，你对他好一点！在你状态好的时候就没多少人能忍受你。我简直不敢想象你这周的样子。”Loki听到她在呼吸声中喃喃着什么圣徒。这感觉真怪异，把他想象成了最好的人而不是最坏的。只有Frigga曾经这样对待过他。而他体内有个愤世嫉俗的声音指出，他现在也没有得到这等待遇，那只是在说一个现在根本不在这里的人。

“好的，Pep，我会对他超级额外特别好的。我今晚甚至都不会把他踢出去！”

“什么？Tony。我发誓如果你让他不得不自己——”

在她说完之前，Anthony就从Loki手里抓过手机继续道，“我现在要去吃早饭了，Pep。待会再聊！”然后按下了“结束通话”按键。“所以，绿大个，早饭吃什么？”

“绿大个？”Loki才没有因为被用一个别人的外号叫而噘嘴。他从不噘嘴。就像和Pepper Potts通话的时候一样。没有撅过嘴。

“有本事告我呀。是啊这超级蹩脚，但是这是我当时最快能想到的又能够指他又能够指你的了。我不喜欢对Pep说谎。”

“你的谎言很妙。”

“嘿，我没有说谎。我只是稍加修饰。”

“然后说谎的都是我对吗。话说回来，到底那个名字怎么就与我相符了呢？”

“额，你知道的。你异常地高。你喜欢穿绿色。你比Bruce还要吓人。还有，你知道的，那个。” 他的宠物向他咧嘴一笑，似乎是要强调那最后一句话有多么不妥。Loki在想他是不是试图分散他的注意力——关于那...

“刚才你们说到你快死了。”小家伙畏缩了一下。Loki才不会告诉他他的误导几乎要成功了。“解释这个，就现在。”

“是的，快死了。额，实际上没死。我不觉得我会死。”Loki对此无动于衷，他没有掩饰这个表情。

“说真的，宠物，如果你打算对我含糊其辞，我能想到好一些那张嘴的更好用处。”

“早饭？”Anthony问，他紧张地低头看着Loki的膝盖，好像除了早饭他已经心无挂念。可惜的是，Loki还有太多挂念。他自从Anthony生病以来还没有好好吃过饭，并且Anthony的健康的重要性超过...他这是怎么了？

“早饭。”他用一种无可置疑的语气说道。然后他叫了客房服务并且点了一份“西式”早餐。它的量比日式的要多一些，但是让他的宠物在状态好的时候尽量多吃一点是个好主意。

如果他再这样下去，他也许会想要把他的宠物当作一个需要照顾的小孩来对待。不过他肯定现在更加糟糕一点。

他有意地让关于“快死掉”的讨论就此被搁置了，它在现在不过是一个小问题。Loki已经用观察咒语搜索过小家伙的全身。没有找到任何难以治愈的疾病。倒是有一些普通的废铁屑，他看不下去就把它们弄走了。除此之外，Anthony没有什么无法被时间治愈的伤病。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *英语双关梗，beg to differ，有“很不同意、难以赞同”之意，同时beg也有乞求的意思。
> 
> *Tony在这里用了dry out，是戒酒的俚语表达，直译是干燥，Loki可能一开始理解为洗过澡在晾干吧...


	8. 若他了解他的欲求If He Knew What He Wants

Anthony一整天都过得不错。他们吃了饭，他们坐在一起看了诡异的日本“娱乐节目”，他们玩了会儿各自的电子设备，之后Anthony在下午稍微打了个盹。他睡着的时候一直紧紧搂着Loki，好像一分开他就要死掉。

太阳落山的时候，Loki从他宠物的致命拥抱中挣脱出来，并且把一个枕头塞在小家伙的怀里代替他的位置。考虑到Anthony可能会继续睡，他点了一份可以放上几小时的简易晚餐。最后他去了另一个房间，总算是把清晨冥想做完了。如果他这辈子都这么过的话，他会越来越懒的。

在阿斯加德他总是如履薄冰。

他每天清晨就会起床，思考他将如何和亲爱的朋友与亲人度过新的一天。是拳击吗——尽管他有输有赢，依旧没人看得起他的技巧；还是打猎——他只是没兴趣杀掉那些只是想要独处一会儿的无辜动物，却会因此就被嘲笑；亦或者是一场搏斗，或者战斗，或者战争——反正他都无法从中感到一点点乐趣；也有可能会如他所愿地在图书馆呆上一天——然后在永远非常尴尬的家庭晚餐时间被嘲笑是个隐居者。

Anthony带他去了图书馆。似乎去图书馆是一件乐事，而并非不情不愿。

是啊，这个世界能如此轻易地让他变得柔软。

当他走出房间时，Anthony正披着浴衣坐在榻榻米中央。看起来晚饭已经送来了。他铺了条小毯子在地上，把盘子都放在了毯子上，周围围了一圈从床上和沙发上拿来的枕头。

“嘿，我做了枕头堡垒。”

“你还觉得你不是一个小孩子吗？”

“此地此刻，枕头堡垒完全是一个成年人的玩意。”Anthony拍了拍他身边的榻榻米，“来和我一块吃饭。”

“待会儿我们还要在火光中讲鬼故事吗？”

“我们没有火。”他的宠物煞有介事地看了一圈。Loki想知道只剩他一个人的时候，他会不会真的点火或者什么的。

Loki坐到了他旁边。“吃吧，宠物。”

“我的心灵被控制了吗？”

“什么？”

“我正坐在一个酒店地板上的枕头堡垒里，半裸着，和一个几个月前试图杀了我的人一起吃晚饭。”他往嘴里塞了半个三明治，似乎想要阻止那些话从他嘴里说出来。

“你讲到点子上了。如果你全裸着会更棒的。”

他几乎要被三明治呛死。

“不是吗？你确实对Potts女士承诺过你会...怎么说来着？对我‘格外好’？”

Anthony总算把嘴里的东西吞了下去，然后小声嘟囔了些什么。

“什么，小家伙？大声点。”

“超级格外特别好。”他整个人都粉了，“这只是一时冲动，我不是真的...”

Loki笑着向后靠在沙发上。“你不想再对Potts女士说谎。”

“也许。”

“也许？”

“好吧是的！但是这不能算我说谎。我没打算把你赶出去。”

“所以你今晚要和我一起睡？”他的宠物瞪了他一会儿，然后回去兴奋地吃他的三明治。

Loki紧随其后，但是非常讲究。他咬了一小口，缓慢充分地咀嚼，吞下去之后再咬下一口。这是为了给他的宠物看成年人是怎么吃东西的。

Loki安静地吃着。Anthony虽然地吃完了他的那一份，但是也没有开口。他看起来又开始紧张了。他开始盯着Loki的一举一动，好像一只老鼠盯着猫搜寻追逐的前兆。也许他不知道他已经被抓住了。

“所以，恩...你到底为什么这么做？我是说，你还是想把我们杀光然后统治世界，对吧？这是某种奇怪的复仇，让我沾沾自喜，然后操我然后杀了我，告诉所有人你骗了Tony Stark让他以为你在割断他喉咙之前真的关心过他？”似乎每一个字都让他吃了一惊，虽然那是他自己说出来的。

“你显然不能够在开口之前先动动脑子，对吧宠物？”Loki吃完了他三明治的最后一点。他完全不搭理这种胡说八道。告诉他的宠物——你的不安全感毫无根据——只会让他想到他们被逮到做坏事的次数。“我是该把你的嘴永远捂起来是吗？”

哦，瞧瞧他的表情。“额，拒绝？”他的声音尖锐短促。

“你的嘴说了拒绝，但是这完全不可信。它还说过你不想要我。”他收好盘子，起身把它们放回了酒店提供的托盘。

Anthony没有回答。

“宠物？你想要我吗？”

“我...我不...”他的声音很低，他显然没法让自己大声说出来。

“哦小家伙，我们又回到那里了吗？”

“不是！我只是还没有准备好！”Anthony用力地抹了一把脸。“整件事都一团糟。为什么我会变成这样？”

“这不重要。”

小家伙疑虑地抬头看着他。“为什么不？”

“因为这样就会让整件事都简单。反正你总有一天会接受我的。”他尽量让自己说的简洁中立。他不想因为他语气中的愉悦吓退他的宠物。

“你这么觉得？我觉得如果我不是这么麻烦，我会立刻被你掰弯然后...习惯被你鞭打？”最后一句话说得很快，并且他还捂着他的嘴，就好像他想要把这些字藏起来。

“虽然你说得天花乱坠，但是我并不相信你所说的‘被我掰弯’。如果不是你早就有了小心思，你也不会这么快就接受。”Loki把一个垫子从地板上拉起来放到了他宠物正身后的沙发上，然后坐了上去。小家伙甚至都没有转头。“在我来找你之前，想必你并没有一直梦到我。”

关于为什么Anthony需要以及渴望惩罚的问题也许最好留到下一次，所以他专注于解决好回答的问题。

“是，好吧，但那和这个不一样。”

“攻和受，你以前是这么说的吧？你觉得其中一种比另一种让你变得更吸引我吗？”

“如果这对你来说都一样，那为什么不让我在上面呢？”

“因为它们并不完全一样。”Loki忍不住叹了一口气。他要怎样才会明白？他不想讨论他的宠物和女人度过的床上时光，也不想讨论关于Anthony目前为止显然享受被拥有的感觉这个事实。他只想结束对话。

他把Anthony的浴袍领子从他肩上褪下。他的宠物甚至都没有抗议。Loki用拇指按在紧绷的肩部肌肉上用力搓揉着。Anthony的唇间溢出一声呻吟，当Loki往上按压，按在他宠物脖颈上那个依旧充满愤怒的咬痕上时，呻吟变得显而易见的色情。是的，这就是Loki想要的。他想要他宠物嘴里充溢着噪音——让Loki的阴茎勃起坚硬的噪音。

他把一只手向上滑入Anthony的头发间，用力拉着强迫小家伙转过头来看着他，另一只手则拉开了他的裤子拉链。

“吸我。”

那个表情。小家伙开始张嘴，也许要抗议，但是Loki拉着他的头发轻易地把他的阴茎塞进了Anthony的嘴里。他的宠物面对入侵的粗长发出了一个象征性的抗议，他摇着头小力地试着退出。他把手撑在Loki两边的垫子上，但是并没有用力推开。

Loki用了一个咒语把他的手固定住，然后继续抓着他的脖子向下推。在几秒钟后，Anthony已经顺从地开始舔舐着入侵的阴茎。他在Loki的手中尽可能地上下摆动他的头。

“哦，棒极了，宠物。如果我放开你的头，你会做一个好孩子继续吸吗？”Anthony气喘吁吁地点了头，当他松开手时，Anthony开始热情十足地在他身上上下移动。

一开始，光是看着Anthony竭尽全力帮他口就让他心满意足。考虑到他先前号称对男人没兴趣，这个小家伙真是热情十足。很快，他借助所有力量让Loki的阴茎插入他喉咙的更深处，让自己窒息，只有在Loki把他的头拉起来强迫他呼吸的时候才会呼吸。他如此全神贯注。看着他的宠物如此投入地取悦他，Loki的内心有一些异样的感受。

“这就是为什么它不一样。”他在释放的边缘告诉Anthony。“因为你需要这个，你需要我拥有你。然后我这么做了，宠物。我拥有你。今天，明天，你的下半生。你是我的。”

Anthony呻吟着把他的硬得发疼的勃起压在Loki腿间，然后Loki在他宠物温暖、渴求的嘴中登上了极乐。

再一次的，Anthony决定吞下每一滴，即使他因此被呛到了，他的脸上出现了Loki见过的最可爱的小尴尬的表情。然后，Loki等待着。小家伙呜咽着他的请求，但是Loki想要他说出来。

“你有什么烦恼事吗，宠物？”

有一瞬间，Anthony看起来一片茫然，但随后他猛然间明白过来对方在问什么。“是的，Sir。”他盯着Loki的膝盖。

“那么是什么呢？”

“我...”他看到了他宠物眼中的挣扎。他是在和他的自尊战斗，还是和他的词汇战斗，或者二者兼有？“我想要高潮。”

“再试一次，宠物。”

“什么？”

“你不应该提出要求，不该在这里。”

“在沙发上？”

“如果我们结束了，那么...”Loki穿好裤子拉上了拉链。

“不！”Anthony经历着又一个内心煎熬，这个显然是关于他的自尊。他开始明白重要的一点——Loki从他的举动获得的愉悦比他自己的虚荣更重要。“拜托，我能高潮吗，Sir？”

“很好，宠物。”他松开了束缚住他宠物手的魔法，把小家伙拉起来跨坐在他的大腿上。他环握住Anthony紧绷的阴茎，宠溺的笑了。“你做得很好。你应得一份奖励。告诉我，你希望我的手指进入你吗？”

Anthony在听到这些大声说出来的话时猛喘了一口气。他开始点头，然后意识到那还不够。“是的，拜托您Sir。”他低语着。

“拜托什么，宠物？”他以难以忍受的慢速抚动着阴茎，等待着对方的说明。

“拜托，我想要...请你的手指进入我，Sir。”

Loki微笑着。“就是这样，宠物。当个好孩子很容易，然后你就可以得到你想要的。”Loki把他的手指塞进他宠物的嘴里。“舔湿它们，甜心。好好做。我不想弄疼你。”

Anthony毫无犹豫地接纳了手指，他诱惑地转动舌头把它们上上下下舔了个遍。噢，他的宠物真是非常聪明。过了会他抽出了手指，然后转而把第一根滑入Anthony紧致的小洞。Anthony向上耸动着身体把他的勃起送入Loki的手里，然后又慢慢地向后靠着让手指深入。他脸上流露出试探与询问。Loki鼓励性的点了点头，然后Anthony开始更卖力地上下扭动起他的身体。

“我能...我能再来一根吗，Sir？”

“当然了，宠物。”Loki加上了第二根。过了一会儿后，他没有问他的宠物是否准备好就加上了第三根，他把它们往他自己的方向按压着，寻找着那个让他可爱的小家伙翻白眼的那个完美的点。

“哦上帝...Sir！”

“现在，宠物，你不会弄脏我漂亮的西装的，对吗？”

“Sir？”Anthony脸上害怕的神色几乎要让他忍俊不禁，但是他需要保持严肃。

“怎么了？”

“拜托了，Sir？我需要...拜托，我可以吗？哦上帝，拜托。我会把曼哈顿所有见鬼的阿玛尼西装全部买给你！”每一次他的宠物压向他的手指时他都按压着那个点。这也许是欺骗。Loki从没有对公平游戏感过兴趣。

他俯身向前咬住了他宠物的下嘴唇。“为我高潮吧，宠物。全部射在这身该死的西装上。”

Anthony最后一次让Loki的手指深入，他愉悦地射了。他几乎要跌下去，但是Loki把他拉进了自己的怀里。他轻轻地拍着他宠物的背，让他靠在他的肩膀上。

Loki可以用魔法把西装弄干净，但是他并不想。让他的宠物做出那种愚蠢的承诺之类的东西更有意思。

可怜的小家伙好一会儿才缓过来，当他直起身的时候看起来依旧有点晕晕乎乎的。他终于注意到他身前的Loki的衬衫，他畏畏缩缩地开口。“对不起。我真的会把它弄干净的。”

“我相信你会的。这不是重点。你感觉如何？”

“哇哦。我觉得你的临床态度超过我见过的任何医生。”

Loki尽力不为这个轻浮的回答翻白眼，他等着一个真正的答案。

“不错！我感觉不错，恩，很棒。”噢，他的宠物看起来是怎样的厌恶沉默啊。“你呢，你感觉如何？很棒吗？我是说，你当然不在戒酒期间，但是还是，我是说，你懂我的意思吧？”

“我搞不懂你的意思。似乎我很少搞懂过。”

“看来你还不够自信啊。有时候你好像能读出我的心思。但是，你知道的...你感觉很棒，对吧？”这个小顽皮在求取称赞。Loki忍俊不禁。

“恩，如果你打算做攻，我还能再来一轮。”

“什么？”这怀疑的口吻简直完美。

“我想你听到了，宠物。”

“你真的可以...？”

Loki被逗乐了。证明这一点易如反掌。而且Anthony累了，也许他会稍微温顺一点地听从...病情。他现在看起来的憔悴程度和Loki想要占有他程度不相上下。

“不是今晚，宠物。现在是睡觉时间了。”

“但是嘿，如果你还没有结束，我可以再高潮一次！”Loki怀疑地看着他。“我是说，我可以帮你再高潮一次。你不用，额，去别的地方或者什么了！”

他语气中的渴求触动了Loki胸口恼人的不适。他抱起Anthony往卧室走去。

“所以，好吗？”他的眼神中半是放松半是恐惧。

“不，宠物。今晚的活动结束了。现在是睡觉时间。”

他把Anthony放在床上，把剩下的毯子平铺在他身上，然后他返身去拿他们留在另一个房间的枕头。当他回来的时候，Anthony已经睡着了。Loki把弄脏的西装脱了下来。把一个枕头塞到小家伙的脑袋下之后，他也给自己放了一个枕头，蜷在他宠物的身边。

在漫长的岁月里，Loki第一次选择睡在另一个活物旁边。这也是他第一次迅速入睡，并且一夜无梦。

******

他醒过来的时候，一双大大的褐色眼睛正盯着他出神。如果那是别人的话，这会相当令人不安，但是Loki愿意睡在Anthony身边。他发现他正紧紧地抱着小家伙——恐怕这会让后者不舒服。但是他没有松开。

“你的确决定想要进到我裤子里来*，昂？”

“宠物，我很确定你的裤子不是我的尺寸。”

“不，我的意思是和我做爱。比如真正的、最大限度的、基佬的做爱。”又是那个词。它总是伴着自我憎恶的暗示。

“你总是用那个词，而且还让它变得相当刺耳。告诉我，除了这不能让凡人得到孩子之外，你觉得还有什么问题？”他的宠物在其他方面还需要很多的训练。他需要结束这个。是结束它的时候了。

“几千年来的社会禁忌？出现在黄金档新闻节目？无尽的痛苦？选一个处理下看看。”

“社会禁忌对你而言毫无意义。你在公共场合做爱，和各式各样的女人，以各种社会不能够接受的方式。你喜欢上新闻，你以此证明自己。大家看啊，这就是Anthony Stark。我们都关注他在做什么。”

Anthony看起来真的被他的回答惊讶到了。“你，恩...你对我了解真的非常非常多，你知道吗？”他顿了一会儿，若有所思，然后又补充说，“那痛苦呢？”

“你真的想要开始这个对话吗？”他开始宠溺地抚着Anthony的头发，如果他非得开始这个令人焦虑的对话，希望它会真的富有成果。

“如果我不想我会问你吗？”

“会啊。”

“我...靠，你对我的了解程度简直深入得见鬼了。在这之前你跟踪（stalk）了我多久？”

“‘stalk’是什么意思？”

“对了。这可不止一个意思，昂？它的意思是观察我。持续跟踪我。了解我的一切。决定你拥有我。”

“大约两周。”

“你认真的？”

“那很奇怪吗？”Loki不知道现在事态的发展是好还是坏。Anthony不紧张，但是每次回答似乎都让他大吃一惊。

“你跟踪了我两周？好吧，为什么你要这么做？”

Loki翻了个白眼。“为了观察你。持续跟踪你。了解你的一切。” 

“呵呵，早猜到你会这么回答。但是认真的，到底为什么？”那个恳求的表情又回来了。The need.

“你希望我说‘所以我可以毁了你的一生，让我得以复仇’吗？”

Anthony想了一会儿。有点糟糕。“如果你那么做了，我的人生更简单一点。”

“太糟了，宠物。我在这儿可不是为了让你的人生简单的。我在这儿因为你属于我。”

“好吧那肯定不会让我的人生简单了。上帝啊，我因为你戒了酒。就像那样。那之后发生的事我以前甚至想都没想过。”他看起来这个事实小小地吓到了。显然，他以前从没有被惩罚过。他看起来不明白这种模式的目的。Loki没指望它会如此有效，它让他变得多疑。另外，如果他的宠物不再做他为之受到惩罚的那些事，Loki就会不再有理由惩罚他。那可真是不幸。

“你总是不考虑后果。比如说，下次Potts女士见到Banner博士的时候会怎样？”

Anthony从床上猛地坐起来。“天呐。”

“回答得很到位，宠物。”

“但是那是你干的！”

“尽管如此，你才是那个要处理后果的人。”

“那完全不公平！”他语气中的抱怨完全就是任性小孩，但是Loki能够看到他的想法已经在逐渐成形。“我可以去找Bruce，让他给我打个辅助。”

“打个什么？”

“额...大概就是帮我个忙的意思。”

“你觉得他会同意帮你撒谎吗？就算他同意了，他擅长撒谎吗？”

“操。”

“你需要停止对那个词的钟情。每次我听到它从你嘴里说出来的时候我都会堵住你的嘴。”

“那么我的下半生都会被堵着嘴了。”Anthony说完后脸蓦地红了，显然考虑了关于长度上的选择。

“那真是遗憾，宠物。我会想念你把我吸干的见长的技巧的。和把你嘴堵起来的想法一样令人迷恋。”

脸上的潮红蔓延到了他的胸口。Loki真想用他的舌头追随它。这挺奇怪的，真的。他在过去几个世纪中从来没有花这么多时间想关于性的事情，更不用说思考性爱本身。他感觉自己又像一个小男孩一样。

“所以...早餐？我可以吃点吐司。”

“我要美式的。”Loki决定允许对食物公然的挑剔。他从床上爬起来，叫了早餐，然后转身去第二间卧室里准备沐浴更衣。

“你，唔...想要洗澡吗？”他身后响起一声害羞的询问。他浑身的血都猛地热了起来。那个小家伙完全不知道他唤醒了什么。他在邀请Loki。

“早餐之后怎么样，宠物？我更想要一个长时间的。”

那个表情。那个震惊的、瞪大双眼的、无辜的要命表情。它让他想要把早餐抛之脑后，然后立刻把这个小男孩拖到浴室。

“好。”过了一会儿传来了细如蚊呐的回答。

“现在，我要去做我的冥想。”

Anthony不再说话，开始在衣柜里乱翻，脸上依旧红通通的。

在一顿惬意的早餐之后，Anthony看起来相当紧张。他做出了邀请，现在他却为后果感到害怕。可怜的宠物。但是Loki才不会怜悯。他怀疑他的宠物会相当享受那些后果。

“所以。洗澡。”Anthony从昨晚就一直穿着那件浴袍。现在正紧张地在手里拧着腰带。

Loki点了点头，然后指向浴室。Anthony走了过去。

“把衣服脱了。”

Anthony迅速地履行了。

“把水打开。”

Anthony再次服从了他的指令。Loki想知道他能多久忍住不问问题。

“进去。”

“我一个人？”显然就是那么久。Anthony显然很惊讶于那些命令并且——Loki乐意于这么想——有点失望。

“你一个人。”Loki倚在门边，正对着淋浴间。“把门开着。”

“额，好。”

“不要说话。”

“什么？为什么？”

“你是逼我堵住你的嘴吗，宠物？我向你保证，这对我而言丝毫不会影响我的体验。”Loki摇着他的手，一条丝巾凭空出现，正如那天早晨对Anthony的惩罚一样。

Anthony看样子考虑了一会儿。“你管不着我。”

所以事态就是如此。如果他的宠物想要被强迫，他就会实现。丝巾蜿蜒滑动着穿过房间，环绕过Anthony的脸并在他的嘴部打出一个完美的结。他咬住了结，随后Loki立刻就听到了一声低沉的呻吟。Anthony对被控制的痴迷真是相当令人愉悦。

“现在，触碰你自己。”

“唔？”

“我说现在，小家伙。”

当他们视线交汇时，Anthony似乎明白了这个游戏。他的手缓慢地向下探去，把他自己已经半硬的勃起握在手中。他慢慢地抚动着，紧盯着Loki的眼睛。他没过一会儿就完全地进入了状态，他手上的速度也开始不断加快。他发出一声显然有所意图的呜咽，当然这对Loki是件好事。谁会抱怨这个？

点了点头，然后一声克制的呻吟从丝巾后溢出。然后那个小家伙露出调皮的表情，有意地换成用左手继续抚动。他抬起一条腿站在浴缸边沿休息，然后把他的右手探到身后。

Loki掩不住他疯狂的笑容。聪明的、狡猾的宠物。

“哦是啊，宠物。你打算为我用手指进入你自己吗？给自己做好扩张，好让我填满你火热的甬道？”

Anthony为此有一瞬间的失神，但是他立刻又回到了原来的样子。依旧害怕着。Loki不得不尽快结束前戏。恐惧只会越来越糟。

小家伙突然爆发出一声呜咽，显然已经找到了目标。他左手快速撸动着，闭着眼睛离开了水柱向后靠去。他的肩膀抵在墙上，臀部离墙有一英尺远，然后他还有一根——两根？——手指正在在他体内进出。

那就是重点，是吗？如果Loki想要一场完整的表演，他就必须到Anthony身边去。他正试着控制，即便他的内心中他并想要这样。愚蠢的宠物。

“再加一根手指，亲爱的。”

“唔？”

“你听到了，再加一根。”

Anthony顿了一会儿，当他照做的时候他猛地喘了口气。一阵呻吟确确实实地从他嘴里溢出了。

“你喜欢这样吗，宠物？”点头。“这和我做一样好吗？”短暂但坚定的摇头。“你想要我来加入吗？”一个漫长的、坚忍的呜咽，伴着一个缓慢的点头和一个恳求的表情。“那么，你让我不得不堵住你的嘴，让你不能够正确地发出请求真是太糟糕了，不是吗？”一个短暂的受伤表情，随后是决心。Anthony再次加快了抚动，紧张地盯着Loki得眼睛。然后他的头向后仰去，大声地呻吟，猛地向前。再加一根手指。

“噢，我聪明狡猾的宠物。现在是三根吗？”点头。“疼吗？”犹豫，随后是点头。“你喜欢吗？”Anthony闭上了眼睛。这次是漫长的犹豫，充斥着细微的疼痛的呜咽。但是他没有停，甚至都没有减速。他顺着墙稍微下滑了一点，慢慢睁开了眼睛。然后是点头。

他的眼神中又一次泛出恳求。他甚至试着透过丝巾请求。

“嘘，宠物，当我堵住你的嘴的时候，是为了让你能不再说话。”Loki终于走向他身处浴室的宠物，并且把小家伙拉入怀中。他把手在花洒下冲了好一会儿才向下探去把Anthony的手推开换上他自己的。“就像这样吗，宠物？这就是你想要的吗？”Anthony拱起身子往Loki身上送，然后又往下压身子让他的手指深入。他迷离地点头，然后开始在Loki的手中自慰起来。

“就是这样，宠物。我已经厌倦了手指，下一次，会是我的阴茎。”

那句话看起来足够送Anthony越过爆发的边缘。催化剂总是惊吓，恐惧，然后一小点的痛苦。他跌倒在Loki身上，把脸埋在Loki肩膀上好不被花洒淋到。

过了一会儿，他移开了一点，透过丝巾喃喃着发问。

“不。”

“嗯？”他受伤的眼神比他的嘴巴还会说话。为什么Loki不想回应？这个表演还不够好吗？如果他关注过Loki身体回应的形式，他就不会有所疑虑。那根本不是问题。

“下一次我射精的时候，宠物，它将会在你体内。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *get into my pants，和我滚床单的意思，直译是进入我的裤子，穿我的裤子。


	9. 延迟满足 Delayed Gratification

延迟满足*确实有它的道理，但是这次绝对是荒谬。

他们叫了午餐，送到后他们刚吃了一半电话响了起来。是紧急电话。钢铁侠必须立刻去天空母舰报到。关于他们所面临的威胁，没有提问，   
没有解释，没有相关资料，只是命令他出现。

“好吧，我想我该走了。”Anthony尴尬地捋了一下头发。这就好像在和他的某位一夜情对象告别，这让Loki想要从此抹除“钢铁侠”的存在   
。但是他不能这么做。他已经接受了。现在他必须忍受。暂时的。

“确实如此。Nick Fury呼叫了你，最好在他把你的复仇者们带走之前加紧了。”

“那并不好笑。”

“我没打算开玩笑。我想那会令人很痛苦。”

“好吧你他妈赢了。我想你就是擅长这个对吧？”他甜心宠物的眼睛中的受伤神色几乎让他想要收回前言，但是随后他提醒自己他的小家伙   
正打算离开去和他们集合。

Anthony只是情不自禁。他需要存在感。复仇者们呼叫了他，他就马不停蹄地赶过去。他们会为此爱他的，是吧？

这不是他的错。他只是还不明白Loki才是该出现在那里的人。虽然Loki费尽心思回避这麻烦事，该来的还是会来。Anthony需要亲自去发现真相。复仇者们会再次离开，而Loki依旧会留下。也许之后这个小家伙就会明白了。

“我很擅长猎杀那些我...”他戛然而止，摇了摇头。现在不是讨论这个的时候。“小心谨慎，宠物。记住，你是个凡人，如果哪条愚蠢指令不是必要的就不要执行。我不希望你回来的时候受一点伤。”

“你...”Anthony在点头之前犹豫了好一会儿。他走到衣橱前，取出一个藏起来的金红相间的箱子。在战甲组装的时候，他一直盯着Loki，好像考试前最后确认一遍牢记于心。“我想是时候回到真实生活了，哼？我大概会让服务员把我的行李取走送往美国。总之，我要回纽约了。”

真是个既讨喜又讨气的家伙。他以为他能丢下Loki，就此放手？“然后我会在纽约再见到你的，宠物。似乎你应该警告你的Jarvis，不要在我来的时候呼叫你的‘团队’。”

“我应该啥？”电子音还原出他小家伙的嗓音，但奇怪的是，他听着就是不顺耳。不够Anthony——不够低沉，不够沙哑，不够性感。

“我相信你听懂了。我和你很快会再相见。”

一阵沉默，随后包裹着他宠物的机械沉默地点了下头。然后它走到阳台上飞走了。

这不是他的错。Loki知道。他可怜的充满渴望的宠物，在他自己以为可以得到喜爱的地方寻找青睐。这是Anthony证明他价值的方式。只有Loki真的知道他的价值。只有Loki会给他想要的确认。他只是还不知道这一点。

他心中的某一部分又开始想要去哪儿大闹一场。他被激怒了，孤身一人（而且很受伤），他想要找个东西发泄。他可以找到究极大规模杀伤性武器的使用密码，然后把它透露给媒体。或者是恐怖分子。他在想哪个选项更有趣一些。

但是他觉得都没意思。他已经能够预见到和Anthony的谈话会变成什么样子。不愉快的谈话，包含着大量的咒骂和一场毫无章法的干架，并且显然没有他宠物美丽诱人的呜咽。

所以他现在能做的就是收拾东西离开。他有种奇怪的被使用的感觉，虽然他相当确定无论如何，他都该是使用者。他不接受。他不允许。Anthony不会离开他。他没有那个选项。

他没有收拾他的东西，他把它们都留下了。让小家伙自己解释他为什么会有一个客人把沾上精液的衣服留在Anthony自己的房间里吧。

他只是像一个普通酒店客人一样走出了房间。酒店员工向他鞠躬，并无异样。这几乎减轻了他本深入骨髓的肮脏感。

他在东京逛了好几个小时，只是不加思考地走着。当他发现自己在图书馆门外，也算在他意料之内。这是他在这片国度最愉快的发现之一。这是Anthony带他来的，不是因为他被逼迫而来，而是因为他想要来。

图书馆在这里没有羞耻的烙印。这是一个参观，学习，工作的地方。

地球上的人想要学习，成长，成为新的不同的存在。

他坐在迷人的知识大厦之中神魂颠倒。Loki当然想要学习。他一直知道这一点。但是这是新的。Loki想要学习更多，他不再是一个不合格的阿斯加德难民。Loki想要一个新的环境。一个他真正归属于的地方。在那里，Anthony会带他去图书馆，因为它是一个美丽之地。在那里，Anthony会带着Loki模样的他去图书馆，不用因为被看到与他同行而感到羞耻。

他需要这样一个地方。

九界在上，他需要这样一个地方。

延迟满足*：一个著名的育儿观念，训练小孩子的耐心啥的，有兴趣的可以百度，不赘述啦~

******

当他回到纽约的时候，已然是傍晚了。他想这意味着他在图书馆里呆了很长时间。他并不确定。美丽而邪恶的因特网。叫人吃惊的小凡人们。

他在Stark大楼外现出身形。有些人把它叫做‘复仇者大楼’，但是Loki并不想效仿。大楼属于Anthony，而不是那群打扰Loki掌控世界计划的乌合之众。那听起来好傻。他真的和电影里的‘邪恶博士’那个角色一样糟糕——不过至少他头发还健在。

当大楼里的灯光开始逐渐亮起的时候——显然是出于那些灯的自我意志——他满脑子都是这些胡思乱想。他花了点时间控制住令他不适的心跳。是Potts来了？还是Jarvis？然后，他听到预示Anthony回来的声音；钢铁侠正向着陆平台上飞来。他的心才没有快跳到嗓子眼里。啥事也没有，这是实话，他相当淡定，真的。

当他的宠物着陆的时候，他借机观察着他走下台阶，与此同时，战甲被自动移除。这比他第一次看到还要叫人兴奋。第一次，他正酝酿着一场战斗。而这一次...

他看着他的宠物进入大楼并仔细环顾了一番。他看到他张开了嘴巴，尽管窗户阻挡了声音，Loki依旧满意地看到那对唇瓣做出的口型不是Jarvis，而是Loki。然后他看了眼天花板，皱起了眉。他是希望Loki在那里吗，还是说只是希望他能知道他敌人的位置？

没理由再等下去了。也许下一次他会看着他的宠物等他回来。但是现在，机不可失。

“...目前没有见到他，Sir。您确定他...”当Loki传送到大楼里时，电脑正在讲话，然后它的发言几乎瞬间就切换了。“似乎您的客人已经到达了，Sir。他正在您的右手边。”

“右手边。多谢，J。”

“Anthony。”

他的头犹豫地转向Loki。“你刚才在干什么，观察大楼吗？”

“不完全是。你喜欢我那样吗？”

“为什么你他妈总是挑最诡异的问题？”

Loki对着他的宠物笑了。多么可爱的反抗。“你没有回答我的问题，宠物。”

“你想要我说什么？是啊，我好希望你是在跟踪我！我是说，再次跟踪我。为什么还要跟踪我？我搞不懂那有什么用，真的。”

“这次跟踪毫无必要。现在你知道你属于我，我没必要躲在阴影之中。”

“重大新闻，甜心，我对这一切‘毫不知情’。”Anthony顿了顿皱眉，继续道。“或者说，对这件事。我知道很多，就是不知道有谁拥有了我。”

“当真？那么也许是时候再来次教训了。”他的宠物不自觉地吸了一口气，轻微的摇动了下，他的身体不确实是该前进还是后退。“我似乎告诉过你再也别叫我‘甜心’。我没说错吧？”

回应他的是一个微弱的点头，Anthony畏缩了一下，全身每一块肌肉都紧张起来。他眼睛里的恐惧与渴望正在战斗。

“还是说你不管怎样就是要用这个词?”

“你从监狱里逃出来了！”看起来恐惧更胜一筹。

“不好意思我没听清？”

“那个，唔，那个就是之前的紧急事件。他们想要警告我们你越狱了。Thor过来和我们讲了。显然，他们花了三周才确定你可能会来这里小小地报复一下。”

Loki忍俊不禁。

“这不好笑。你本可能在这三周内过来把我们都杀了，而你的哥——额，Thor直到今天才想到我们。为什么你还在笑？别笑了！”

“抱歉，宠物。只是这太好笑了。真是太符合阿斯加德人了。他们以为他们能偷偷地弥补错误，所以不管他们感觉这有多危险，他们依然选择三缄其口。他们在意识到我误导了他们之前都不会承认我失踪的。”

“误导？”

“这不重要。总之，我没有留下我会来地球的任何线索。”

“地球？”

“地球，宠物。你怎么和他们讲的？”

Anthony若有所思地皱起眉头，斟酌着他的话。这令人焦虑。如果他把Loki的行踪告诉他们了该怎么办？如果他把Loki的计划告诉他们了该怎么办？后者的可能性很低，但是前者很有可能。Loki知道他的宠物会试着为了自身好处撒谎。甚至可以说他相当擅长这个。

“好吧，听我说。我没有告诉他们，你正在地球上出没，但是，你知道的...额，他们正在找你。所以我觉得你会想离开。”

Loki不笑了。“离开？”

他不确定，比起Anthony告诉他们他的行踪，这是更好还是更坏。

“是啊，你知道的...在东京发生的事？”小家伙显然以为他会离开；以为他会抛弃他的珍宝，只是因为这么一个无关紧要的事情。

“我不这么认为。”

“但是——”

“到这儿来。”

“你——”

“过来。就现在。如果还要我再说一遍，你可不会有好果子吃。”事实上，Loki相当期待他会喜欢上后果。不过暂时不是这样。

Anthony艰难地吞咽了下，挪动着脚步慢吞吞地向他走去。“听我说，对于之前发生的，我完全不在意。”他的语气表明他现在是完全的心口不一。但是，他宠物害怕的时候就常会做的——他张开嘴，一连串不经大脑思考的话倾泻而出。“我没法和复仇者们在这整件事上撒谎，你知道吗？他们正在外面四处搜寻Loki，然后嘿，看啊，他正在我床上！而我甚至都没有告诉他们我见过你。我没法接受。他们也绝对没法接受，就算他们能接受关于基佬——”

“甜心，你的嘴碎碎念个不停，但是你的大脑似乎脱离控制了。停下来。”

“见鬼，Loki，你不觉得这很荒谬吗？这就好像什么坑爹的梦，我的想法和行为全都不合常态，只是因为性。性也许是我的生活的常态，但是现在这比杀了我还糟糕，即使对我而言。”

看起来Anthony一旦开始就不知道怎么停止。他正把自己搞得越来越激动。他得说服自己他是对的，不然他就要因为缺氧而昏过去了。

“够了，宠物。”Loki召唤出丝巾。他开始回想起丝绸那特别的纹理，这几天他做了够多次了。“你今晚都不能再说话了。”

“不！我还没说完！”他在两英尺外完全停了下来。正好够Loki抓住他的手，把他拉过来。他的行为和他说的完全不符，他完全没有挣扎。但是，Loki没有进一步行动，激发起了他的恐慌。“你他妈是不是男人！”

“你是在暗示你希望我把你扔出窗外吗？”

“那也好过让你把我绑起来操我。”

这一次Loki在动手前感受到了扇对方一耳光的本能，于是他也就有意地允许自己遵从本能了。如果这个小家伙想要让事情变得棘手，他也能。没有人说话，Anthony全部的注意力都在这个耳光上。他瞪大了眼睛，捂住了脸颊。

“你打我。”他大声说着，好像他的内心必须再次确认，否则无法处理这个信息。

“是的。并且如果必要，我会再做一次。如果你要求我的话，我会更用力。”Loki不得不尽力控制声线，然而嗓音中古怪的冷漠，于他对理智薄弱的控制力只是欲盖弥彰。或许愤怒且恐怖的声线会更好些，还是反社会且可怕的声线？但已经太迟了。

“你说过你不会伤害我。”

“你受伤/疯了吗？”

这次轮到Anthony大笑了。显然，这又是Loki不懂的文化问题。这让Loki忍不住磨牙——这大概不是什么良好的仪态。

“你根本不知道我有多疯狂。我至少已经疯到没有呼叫复仇者们，告诉他们你在这里想要干我。”

“你现在最好停下，宠物。”

“你才要停下。见鬼的你不要那么叫我，不要到这里来，不要他妈假装关心我。不要假装你已经找到不用Tony Stark的尸体躺到解剖台上，就可以结束游戏的方法。然后头条：Tony Stark死于一个疯狂北欧神祗的基佬性爱游戏。”

又回到了那里。好吧，无计可施，只能换个话题。如果试着反驳只会让这个争吵永无休止且毫无成果。只有时间和经验能够改变想法。对这类体验的依赖也要靠时间来培养。

“我们的谈话到此为止。你决定要不要让你的电脑召集其他人。”

“啥？”

“立刻，Anthony，不然我就要切断电力了。”

“Jarvis…”

“Sir?”

“Jarvis...额...”Anthony看着Loki再次幻化出的丝巾。“Jarvis...”他的声音戛然而止，取而代之的是一阵Loki和电脑都无法理解的喃喃私语。

“恐怕我没能听清楚，Sir。”Jarvis的嗓音中充满关切。这个电脑人真是凡人才智创造的奇迹。他的凡人的才智。

“立刻回答他，宠物。”

“不。”

“Anthony主人？”

“Anthony。”

“不要...不要召集任何人。”他的声音像是一阵窃窃私语。

“您确定吗，Sir？”

Anthony不停地点头，Loki则稍作停顿就继续开口。“恐怕那就是他今晚能给出的所有确认了，Jarvis。我向你保证我不会给他带来任何永久性的伤害。”

Jarvis没有说话，Loki将其视作是默认。自信但缓慢地，Loki抬起手把丝巾在他宠物的脸上绕了两圈系紧。Loki猜测今晚会是他和Jarvis的重要转折点。如果他处理得当，未来对他而言会容易许多。另一方面，如果他对Anthony太过随和，他的宠物将来会将其视作放任，并把它作为糟糕举止的借口。那可不行。

“把衣服脱了。”

Anthony皱了皱眉，试着在丝巾后说话。从语气来看是反抗。

“我正在等你，Anthony。我建议你不要让我等太久。你只会让事情变得更糟。”

“嗯？”

“更糟。”Loki抬起手指，开始一一列举。他的拇指，“你把我一个人留在东京，好让你加入那群蠢货。”食指，“你一次又一次地把我叫作‘甜心’。”中指，“你为了迎合那群只会有意地抛弃你的蠢货，试着把我移出你的生活。”无名指，“因为你的态度，你一再坚持认为自己有问题。”小指，“你试着刺激我伤害你。”

Anthony的眼睛随着一个个的责问不断瞪大。他开始想要尽快脱掉衣服，他的手指摸索着抓住衬衣上的纽扣。

Loki把手覆在他的手上让他慢下来。“为达目的就如此轻率地给自己带来伤害，这不会让一切变得简单，Anthony。我告诉过你，我希望你不要受伤。”

他的宠物吞了下口水，他的行动变得缓慢而慎重。哦真棒。这样就好多了。他可以花一整天时间看着他可爱的宠物脱衣服。衬衫。鞋子。袜子。裤子。他脱下裤子后，停下来看向Loki。

“你觉得你完成了吗，宠物？”

Anthony明显地吞咽了一下，摇了摇头，但是依旧站着不动。

“也许有始有终也需要我教？”

他的手立刻移到腰间把内裤褪到脚踝。他注视着Loki，搜寻着他表现正确的确认。Loki点了点头，宠溺的对他笑了。

“你的卧室？”

Anthony看了眼他身后的一扇门，然后又转回身看Loki。恐惧开始在他的眼中蔓延。Loki抚着他的脸颊安抚他。

“你害怕被惩罚吗，小可爱？”

Anthony点了点头。

“但是你真正害怕的是在那之后的事，对吗？”

这次的点头有些迟滞，他的眼神闪烁不安。

“你还记得你将要向我求饶，对吗？这次，没有你明确的允许，那就不会发生。”

他似乎并没有消除疑虑。然后就只有一个答案了。他最大的恐惧根本不是Loki。而是他自己，以及所谓的“同性恋”的废话。

“为什么我们不从惩罚开始呢，宠物？之后的事就之后再想吧。”Anthony不停地眨眼。他的眼中泛起了泪水。要命。让这双美丽的棕色眼睛流泪完全不是Loki的目的。Loki把他的宠物紧紧拥入怀里，继续温柔地抚着他的脸颊。现在只能重新采取真心话策略了。

“我不会离开你，宠物。今晚不会，明天也不会，或者是在‘杀了你把你的尸体摆成艺术品’之后也不会——无论你怎么形容，就算你说服了每一个该死的复仇者搬进你建的房间，即使Thor他本人也要搬进来，我也不会离开。你是我的，你是我所拥有的，是我所保护的，直到永远。”

他把手伸入Anthony的发间抬起他的头，好让他直视Loki。恐惧、怀疑与希望在他的眼神中交杂。Loki只想要希望那部分。但是为此，他必须消除其余两个。

“我从未对你说过谎言，Anthony。我不会那么做。那些宣言我从未对其他任何存在说过，不论死活。我不祈求你现在就相信我。但是时间会让你明白的。”

他松开他的怀抱，让Anthony退开了几英尺。

“现在，宠物。我想要你走进卧室，在床脚那里为我跪下。”

有那么一瞬间，Anthony就那么僵立在那里，Loki担心那又要变得一团糟。然后，一切问题又都烟消云散。Anthony的肌肉放松下来，他安静地走进了卧室。

“您真的不会伤害他吗？”Jarvis的声音在他头顶响起。

“完全不会，Jarvis。事实上，如果看起来我试图伤害他的话，你能够阻止我是最好不过了。”这是决定性的瞬间。他得让电脑明白他的目的。他会把他所要说的全部说出来，只要能够到达那个结局。

“那么您希望我怎么做来阻止您呢，Sir？”看起来这个电脑人挺会讽刺人的。Loki喜欢这种感觉。

“我的蠢货哥哥有手机吗？”

“是的。”

“如果我真的试图伤害Anthony，就打电话告诉他。我今晚确实会让他尝点苦头，但是不会超过用来矫正他破坏性的行为的必要剂量。”Loki走向我是，脱下他的西装外套和领带，打开了Anthony之前关上的门。

“Loki主人？”Jarvis的立刻在两个房间同时响起。

“有什么事，Jarvis？”

“如果您真的想要矫正主人的行为，您恐怕忘了，他拒绝告诉我您是否是一个威胁了，Sir。知道每一个进入大楼的人的这些信息对我很重要。”

“金唔文唔（Jarvis）？”Anthony投向天花板的难以置信的目光简直是无价之宝。他确确实实按照Loki的指令跪在了床脚，令人垂涎地全裸着，他已经相当硬了，他的阴茎都紧紧抵着他的肚子。

“现在向他说明会比较好，Anthony主人，这样他就没必要在之后的约会中为此再次惩罚你了。”

“嗯嗯？”一阵惊恐的呜咽让难以置信的表情又增加了几分，随后Anthony的目光转向Loki。

“我没有入侵Jarvis，如果那是你所担心的话，宠物。也许他只是和我一样疲于看着你自我伤害。”

就好像是为了印证Loki所说的话一样，Jarvis恰好地插了一句通知他们，“现在我会把我自己设置为静音，先生们，除非发生紧急情况，我不会打扰您们。”

“谢谢你，Jarvis。”

“你唔顿唔奴金唔文唔（你逗我呢Jarvis）!”Anthony试图隔着丝巾大吼，但只是被完全无视了。

“说真的，宠物。我和你讲过多少次你的用词。”

惊吓而充满疑惑的眼睛看向了他。

“你以为有谁会听不懂你刚才试着说的话吗？无论你在战甲里旅行时和他说了什么，我都要为此谢谢你。我知道，光是我今晚的行为，不能够解释为何他如此自然而然的接受了我的出现。”

Anthony皱起了眉头，任性地把双臂交叉在胸前。

“啊，当然，Jarvis可不是今晚的主题。你更喜欢你自己成为注意力的中心。我知道你爱死那样了。”

他的宠物脸红了，盯着他面前的地板。Loki无视这个举动，径直走向前坐在了床上，背对床头板。

“到这儿来，宠物。”Anthony有那么一瞬的犹豫不定，但是在Loki坚定的目光中，他爬上了床中央坐在了Loki身边，依旧是跪姿。“低头，脸朝我的大腿。”噢，他真是太喜欢那个表情了。Anthony开始后退，试图挪到床边。Loki本可以假设是因为他突然改变了心意。也可以认为是他的宠物需要什么东西，亦或是他意识到他正在做一些疯狂的自杀式行为。但是Loki选择去假设Anthony只是被“将要被惩罚”压垮了，在最后一分钟感到了恐慌。

所以他抓住了他宠物的头发，并不温柔地把他的脸压向他的两腿之间。他可以在这种情形下用各种工具，也许在将来他会的。但是现在，他想最好还是只用手。这会让Jarvis更舒服一些，也让Anthony稍微不那么害怕一些。这同样也会增加Loki生理上的刺激：只有一次不错的打屁股才能给他带来手掌上令人餍足的刺痛。

他把Anthony调整到他想的位置，就好像对方不过是一个玩偶。而就其本人而言，Anthony甚至都不再局促不安了。

然后一声响亮的掌掴打破了房间内的安静。Anthony在口枷中哀嚎，试着移开，然而下一秒Loki在他背上安抚的坚实左手就让他安定下来。第二下掌掴更加用力，在哭号之后，Loki感觉到对方的阴茎抽搐了下。哦对啊，他的宠物将要享受这个夜晚。而当他乞求更多的时候，Loki会答应他的请求。

所以给自己搞了一套模式之类的。先是右手的掌掴，随后是左手在Anthony背上上下抚动。再次地，他让每次的力道和时间间隔都不一样。他从不想让他的甜甜宠物无聊。Loki在脑中数着。在三十次之后，Anthony开始在每次的抽打之后撅起屁股。然后他更加用力地抽打。他停止了哭号，开始发出一些细小的发牢骚的噪音——在最初这几乎无法察觉。

差不多六十次，他确定他的宠物正濒临爆发。所以他停了下来。Anthony在他停下时的哭号比他之前的任何一次都要大声。Loki感觉自己的血都在涌向腹部。他可怜的宠物是如此需要矫正。他在这么长时间里都如此调皮，而其他人最多不过是问一声。他渴望惩罚胜过空气。

Anthony继续用力地把自己的腹部蹭着Loki的臀部，直到Loki探到他宠物的腿间，抓住了他备受煎熬的那部分。Anthony在口枷中呻吟出声，把脸压进被单，把自己压进Loki的手里。Loki允许了他这种自由的行为，但是不一会儿他就移开了手。而那因为失去而发出的痛苦噪音几乎是歇斯底里。

“你还记得你做错了什么吗，宠物？”

他甚至还没说完这个问题，对方就开始拼命点头。

“全部六件事都记得？”对方继续点头，即使身体其余部分已经变得完全静止。他知道那是无声的要求。“你为你不合适的用词和举止感到抱歉吗？”点头点得更猛了，大概是想要区分他的回答，表明他真的在听。“你还想要做那些事吗？”点头迅速转变成摇头，他的脖子甚至因此发出了点破裂的噪音。

“棒极了，宠物。现在你准备好接受你的奖励了吗？”

他的身体不由自主的在“奖励”这个词被说出来的时候抽搐了一下。他发出的声音已经足够作为回答，但是他随后又是更多的点头，伴着一连串的痛苦抽泣，似乎是专门要爬进Loki胸腔内那日益增长的异常情愫，在那里生根发芽。

就是那样。现在是时候宣布主权了。


	10. 请求 Please

他头一个做的是去除了口枷。他的宠物为此而发出了一阵失望的呻吟；他本如此乐在其中，但是这非做不可。

他早已给自己约法三章。没有强迫，没有醉酒，没有束缚——这些都可以在第二天被用作借口以示无辜。“我当时不是真的想要，我是被强迫的，或者被灌醉了，或者被绑起来了。”Loki倒不是觉得他的宠物会借机复仇，他只是不想让任何借口拖慢节奏，让Anthony在欲望和羞耻之间挣扎。他需要那份欲望战胜羞耻。

所以如果Anthony还没有准备好，他就得从头开始。老天保佑。他只希望他剩余的自制力还能支持他再来一次。

“Anthony?”

回应的呜咽中那份毫无掩饰的渴求几乎让Loki燃烧起来。他早已硬得不行——否则光是凭着声音，他也可以在几秒内从“与Odin的谈话”直接进发到“把他的宠物操进床里”。随之而来的还有Anthony的抽泣——他浑身战栗着渴求摩擦些什么，任何东西——这几乎让Loki呻吟出声。

但是他只是把Anthony在床上翻了个身。当后者刚经受过摧残的身后触到床的时候，他倒吸了一口凉气。床单的材质非常柔软，但并没有改善多少现状。Loki再次伸出手抚上Anthony发硬的阴茎，好提醒他是多么享受如此。

他的宠物大声哭喊着——仿佛有人在他的伤口上吹了一口凉气——他把自己用力操进Loki的手里。但是Loki松开了手指，让那坚硬的粗长重获自由。

“不要！”似乎他总算找回自己的声音了。

“不要？哪里出错吗，我的宠物？”

“你...”Anthony的语气中的失望胜于渴求，Loki想着也许他应该把惩罚时间再拉长一些。

众神在上，他可不想这样。他需要。就现在。

“哦天哪，你就打算只坐在那里，等着我把它说出来，是吗？”

情况稍有好转。他假装心不在焉地伸出手再次轻抚了一次他宠物的阴茎。“说什么，宠物？”

“拜托...拜托不要...”

他蓦地停下，移开了手。“不要？”

“不要强迫我！”啊，当然。这不是一次拒绝，这不过是害羞的表现。

Loki俯下身蛮横地咬住了Anthony的嘴唇。他侵犯他的嘴，以一种远超任何战争的残暴姿态。他现在不再诱惑，他现在控制。   
他的舌头扫过Anthony嘴里的每一寸，宣布着Loki的主权。然后他继续向下，噬咬着那美丽的古铜色脖颈。

这里属于Loki。

他轻轻地咬上他之前留下的咬痕。这里一定相当敏感。他咬了下去。Anthony因为疼痛而弓起身子，气喘吁吁地念着他的名字。

这里属于Loki。

他一路向下舔舐，直到他宠物的胸膛与冰冷的金属交汇之处。他在环形反应堆和周围的皮肤上呼出火热的鼻息。他盯着Anthony的眼睛，用舌尖舔舐着反应堆的中央。金属显然没有知觉，但是这个代表着占领的表演让他的宠物不禁战栗。

这里属于Loki。

他继续向下，当他即将到达终点时，Anthony的呜咽也越来越大声。但是当他到达时，他只不过挑逗般地将舌头从根部到顶部地舔了一下Anthony已然发痛的阴茎。

哦没错。

这是属于Loki。

“哦天哪，拜托！”

“拜托？拜托什么？拜托停下？”

“不是！”渴望愈演愈烈，Anthony无助地向Loki撅起屁股。

就是这样。如果今晚要做，那就是此刻。但是如果今晚不做，Loki感觉他可能会真的勃然大怒。必须是今晚。

“告诉我你想要什么，宠物。记得当你表现好的时候，你总是能得到你想要的吗？你这周的表现真是棒极了。我想要实现你的   
愿望。你所要做的不过是一个请求。”

“我恨你！”他言语间的冲动让Loki有短暂的犹豫。恨？一周之前，他会期待如此。现在？不出意外的话，应该是“对此痛恨”，“对此怀疑”，甚至“对此恐惧”。一切都进展地太快了吗？他不是一直在期待Anthony做好准备吗？他不是一直在期待Anthony不再把他当作一个怪物吗？难道他刚才表现出的污秽的约顿血统的渴望，强迫了他的——

“拜托你操我...”他几乎错过了Anthony那如此低声的话语。

他身下突然展开的恐惧与羞耻的漩涡，威胁着要再次将他吞噬，但是他甜蜜的宠物说出了咒语。他把Loki拉回了彩虹桥上。现在他再次安全了。他安全地在地球上与Anthony一起。

“那是你所希望的吗，宠物？”Loki又一次舔了一下他宠物的阴茎，试图让他自己回到当下。是的，这是他所在之处。这是他所渴求之物。

Anthony呜咽着。“不。对。要命！你说我只要请求就可以了！”

“我只是希望我们对此非常明了，Anthony。我需要你确切的告诉我你想我怎么做。”

“如果我说了，你就会照做吗？”

Loki微笑着。“如果这个请求中包含你的身体，我的身体，这张床，另外去掉打一架这个选项，那么我的回答是，是的。”

“你...你不会离开？”

啊。他又要回到“没准备好”的阶段了。他忍住一口叹息，摇了摇头。“我已经告诉过你了。我哪儿也不会去。你会与我一起度过我们共处的余生，Anthony Stark。”

Anthony吞咽了一下，闭上了眼睛。“拜托，Sir，我想要你操我。”

什么，现在？他没有退缩？

哦，宠物。他事实上还相信Loki正等着他投降，好一走了之让Anthony独自一人与羞耻为伴。

“你完全不了解这样做对我而言有多愉悦，我甜美的宠物。”他分开Anthony的大腿，在大腿间跪下。

他在一瞬间褪去所有衣服，然后让一根光滑的魔法手指滑入Anthony。他的宠物倒抽一口气，一切都完美。他经验丰富的床伴会被他数不胜数的魔法礼物再次吓到的。但与此同时，他被给予了一个新礼物，一个与他的一生密不可分的礼物，一个每分每秒都需珍惜的礼物。

Anthony给予了他真正的信任，他不会辜负于此。他的宠物扭动着身子，把他的屁股推向他。

“你说是的，Anthony？”他已经被接受了，但是出于某个原因，他需要再听一次。

“操，是的！”Loki想着，在一场更重要的工作进行的时候，可以接受“fuck”这个单词毫无必要的滥用，仅限今晚。

他用他的膝盖把Anthony更加打开，情不自禁地长久欣赏了一番。“你这样看起来美极了，宠物。赤身裸体，欲求高涨，伴随着疼痛，在我面前打开你自己。我可以花一整晚只是看着你。”

“操你最好别这样！你得到了你想要的。我在乞求。哦操，我在乞求。Lok——Sir，拜托快一点！”Anthony的眼睛在对话时一直紧闭着，但是他强迫自己睁开眼睛，他的声音破碎成一声呢喃。“拜托！”

“拜托，另一根手指？”Loki知道Anthony现在已经无法思考如此复杂的想法了，但是他想满足他宠物的要求。

“不！ Just do it. Just give me everything!”

哦我的甜心。那直击他的下半身。也许Loki在前戏浪费了太久。他从不知道“太久”真的存在，但是他的宠物的身体并没有准备好。“我可不能这么做。这会伤到你的。”

他滑入了另一根手指，缓慢张开做着扩张，试图安慰。

“那么就伤害我！你知道我...”即便是在如此荒唐的场景之下，Anthony还是脸红了，他的嗓音又低了下去。“你知道我喜欢那样。”

“不是这种伤害，小可爱。”Anthony只是一脸困惑。“你喜欢的疼痛是为了愉悦而生的。而这不会。我本可以伤害你。你是如此易碎...”回敬他的是一记怒视。

“见鬼，你说过如果我求你操我，我就能实现。给我！”

Loki咧嘴微笑。“耐心，宠物。你很快就会得到我的阴茎了。”

“还不够快！”

Loki立即又挤进两根手指，试图证明他所说，Anthony弓起身子，把头向后仰起。

“我已经为此等了整整一周，小可爱。你可以等个几分钟。”

“拜托，Sir。拜托，哦天哪，就直接操我！操我！”Anthony在床上扭来扭去，试着让手指深入。他的大腿顶上了Loki的膝盖，所以他能做的不过是把自己更加打开。

“如此完美，宠物。”Loki俯下身在他耳边低语。“如此美丽，如此奢靡，如此敏感。我怎么舍得离开呢？”他抽出手指，在他自己的阴茎上抚动了几次，确保各处都得到了充分的润滑。他可爱的宠物的第一次，要尽量避免摩擦。

“拜托...”Anthony的目光定在他身上，乞求着，“拜托不要离开...”

他似乎没明白，刺激的短暂离开是意味着他即将得到他所想要的。“永远不会，宠物。我一直在告诉你，”Loki抬起Anthony的屁股，把自己的阴茎移到位置，回报他的是一声惊讶的吸气。“你属于我。”

慢慢地，慢慢地，他开始挺进。如此紧。太过紧了。Anthony的眼睛又一次紧紧闭上，好像他闭上眼睛就可以让Loki退出去。他帮Anthony准备的时间还不够长。愚蠢。他为了得到他想要的而如此迫不及待，而这会伤害到他的小家伙。

理所当然地，Anthony嘶嘶抽气，他的臀部猛地向后，毫不犹豫地试着逃离入侵物。Loki想着抽出然后试着...“对！哦操！再来！”

他在震惊中停了下来。这个小凡人是如何总是给他惊喜？Anthony的眼睛睁开，探寻的注视着Loki。“保持安静？我很抱歉...”他用力吞咽了一下。“我会尽量，我只是不是那么——”

“忘了安静。为我而尖叫吧，宠物。”他立即把剩余的都一口气推了进去。他紧紧握住Anthony的臀部，让自己完全埋入Anthony体内。他的宠物想要疼痛？这样就行。

回报Loki的正是他所期待的。Anthony的头向后仰起，用Loki听到过的最大的音量哭号。那是他的名字。“Lokiiiii！”

冷静。他会冷静。他可不会像一个初经性事的小孩子一样仅因一次插入就神魂颠倒。他会拔出来。他会让他的宠物为他而号哭，只为他。

他慢慢地抽出，几乎完全要完全离开的时候又猛地整根没入。

“啊啊啊！哦操，求你。求你。求你。求你了！”

Loki想知道他的宠物是否真的清楚自己正在乞求什么。他觉得不大可能。Anthony已经太虚弱了。但Loki还没打算就这样结束。他把一只手从臀部移开，游向他宠物竖立的阴茎。他用拇指和中指环住了根部，轻轻捏动，随后传来因疼痛而狂喜的呻吟让他也心潮澎湃。痛苦，欲求，还有不可救药的兴奋——他的宠物绝对是个尤物。

“现在还不行，宠物，”Loki俯下身子轻柔地吻着他，“还不到结束的时候。”

“噢天，你这是要杀了我。”Tony Stark 死于和挪威邪神的性爱游戏。只是现在看起来，这并不是出于恐惧，甚至算不上是抱怨。他的宠物急切地渴望所有，就现在。

“你有意见？”他拔出，再推进，感到阻力变得越来越小。Anthony终于放松了下来。

“如果你不打算停下，就随你怎么做吧，别停下，操我啊！”

“你想要什么都给你，我的宠物。”

Loki开始循着节奏，随着每一次的挺进稍微加快。每一次的停顿他又会加重些许，直至达到了惩罚的力度。他不想他的宠物明天一早还能站得起来。他希望他感到每一次Loki将他重重压进床里都能让他接下来的一周都动弹不得。这倒不是说那一周Loki就真的会放他走。

随着Loki将他一次次向前猛推，试图让彼此更加紧贴，Anthony感到情潮愈发汹涌。仿佛只要Loki足够用力，他们就能完全合为一体。

“你准备好了吗？”

Anthony呻吟着，“是的，好了，求你，拜托…我想…我要…求求你。”可怜的小东西根本不知道自己想要什么，但他还是尽最大的努力试图向Loki 表达清楚。

“我知道你要的是什么，我可爱的宠物。”

“你知道我要的是什么。求你了，给我吧。”Loki被这突如其来的信任惊得差点儿要把他的计划扔到九霄云外。但他不会那么做。他会让当下成为他宠物一段完美的记忆。这是他会意识到自己属于Loki的那一天。

他突然松开环着Anthony根部的手指，转而整只手紧紧握住开始撸动。仅仅两下，他的宠物尖叫着从床上弓起身。高潮的感受如此强烈，以至于他紧紧包围着Loki的甬道疼痛了起来。

美妙至极。

他的宠物似乎已经餍足，Loki又猛地抽送了几次。如此火热，如此紧致，如此甜美...他战栗着，呢喃着Anthony的名字，俯下身在他宠物的肩上又留下一个咬痕。他的腹部蹭上Anthony依旧抽搐的阴茎，那个小男孩为此再次哭号出来。这正是Loki所想要的。他将自己整个埋入，他猛烈地射了出来。一阵阵的高潮。这是从未有过的感受。

他紧紧抱住他们俩，直到他的高潮完全过去，仿佛要昏厥在极乐的深渊中。然后他突然想到他的拥抱是否会伤害到Anthony。他迅速松开怀抱看向他的宠物，后者只是无力地向他眨眼。

“拜托告诉我你不想马上再来一轮。我真不觉得我还有这个力气。”啊，他的宠物，总是用幽默转移话题，即使是没有话题可转移的时候。

“你还好吗，Anthony？我没伤到你吧？”

“你开什么玩笑？卧槽（Holy fuck），是啊，卧槽。我操了一个神。你是一个神。你是性爱之神吗？”Loki对于这番意识流只是微笑。

“不是，宠物。不过你可以这样称呼我。”

“操。”那个词...

“一个请求？”Loki淘气地对他咧嘴一笑。

“不！我觉得这会要了我的命...”Anthony试着坐起来，但是只是在一秒钟之后又跌回床上。“我觉得我要睡了。或者，你知道的，昏过去了。等我睡着之后你大可以随意操我没知觉的身体，只要别弄醒我就可以。”

“你说真的，宠物？”Loki在他本愉悦轻快的语气中加入一股好奇心。

Anthony楞了一下，抬头怀疑的看向他。“你真的还要来？你知道的，啊。就确保我享受它，恩？”

“哦，我当然能做到。”他喃喃着挑逗。

“你能那你就随意操。”说罢，Anthony几乎瞬间进入了梦乡。

Loki把他翻了个身，让他以一个合适的姿势躺在床上。当被单擦过他宠物的后背时，他的宠物痛苦地呻吟着。那再也不会发生。Loki晃到卧室里的浴室，试着翻找点可以擦在皮肤上的药膏。橱柜里几乎清一色的女性用品，这真叫人生气。他决定一步到位。

“Jarvis？”他想要看看电脑人在见证了Anthony所认为的堕落之后，是否依旧接受他。

“Loki主人？”

“他有用来对付这种状况的药膏吗？”

“我相信是有的，Sir。绿色瓶子，就在您的左手边。”Loki找到了瓶子，但是他相当怀疑这玩意的药效。“如果您想的话，Sir，我可以让家政服务佣人在明天把它们都清理出去，它们大多数都是Potts小姐的，不是Anthony主人的。”

Loki努力隐藏住他的惊讶。作为一个用语言与外界交流的存在，Jarvis的表述不能更明了了。Loki被承认了。

“那真是好极了，Jarvis。”

“您还有什么要求吗，Loki主人？”

“没有了，谢谢你Jarvis。我觉得我该去看看Anthony，然后我也要睡一会儿。”虽然Anthony所提供的睡眠诱惑对他相当受用，但是他必须等到下一次。或者也许只是过一小会儿，取决于Anthony想要睡多久...

“那好，Sir。”

以一切魔法为名，Anthony到底怎么对Jarvis解释的东京的事？

Loki从浴室取了一条毛巾，把他的宠物清洁了一下，然后他抱到怀里，用软膏擦拭他依旧红肿的穴口。Anthony在睡眠中低声呻吟，下意识地迎合Loki的手，也许他正享受一个美梦。他把小家伙放回床上，回到浴室清理了一下自己。

他在巨大的淋浴间快速地冲了一把，观察到有为多人准备的独立浴缸。这比日本酒店里浴室的设计好多了。它看起来从没被使用过，大概家政佣人都很有效率吧。刚洗完擦干，他就回到卧室的床上躺在Anthony身后。他的宠物立刻钻到他怀里，呢喃着什么“太多Loki了”。

真的假的？

他靠在Anthony耳边私语。“哦宠物，你有一颗多么污秽得美味的内心啊。”Anthony依旧熟睡，呜咽着，更加用力地抵着他的腹部。

突然，未来充满了可能性。


End file.
